


【伏哈/授翻】我的继承人

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort, Sassy Harry Potter, Time Travel, Tom Riddle Adopts Harry Potter, but not really
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 当一个年过三十的伏地魔突然get了一只十七岁的时穿哈利·波特，他做了一个危险又喜闻乐见的假设：哈利是我的儿子，当然他值得最好的。于是一只懵逼的哈利出于自我保护勇敢地见招拆招。但和他的“父亲”一起生活所带来难以容忍的麻烦可超出了他的预想。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heir Apparent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010857) by [MonsieurClavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurClavier/pseuds/MonsieurClavier). 



> 我将哈利的大脑设定成能抵御摄魂取念，是因为哈利并不属于这个时代，而时间线为了保守秘密，就会保护哈利的大脑。所以根 本上来说，这是时穿的结果，而非哈利突然就变成大脑封闭术大师了。于此同时，在这个时间线里，伏地魔谋杀了刚特家族，清剿了除他外所有的蛇佬腔。Plus，哈利决定运用自己斯莱特林的一面，以此作为某种应对策略，尽管如此他还是个撒敷敷的格兰芬多，总是克制不住对伏地魔嘴贱，就，在危险边缘大鹏展翅。【叹气】哦，还有成人向的内容会在后面几章出现，大多数章节还是清水。  
> 阅读愉快！

伏地魔在三十七岁生日前夜，收到了一份意料之外的礼物。

彼时他刚结束世界环游返回英国，他曾竭尽所能去往各地学习魔法，满腹知识。现在，他比过去更为强大，将自己的归国之路畅想成一位即将君临的征服者，好比返回罗马的凯撒。

但是，在他重振雄图、再次召集食死徒前，他得先卸货整理。毕竟，当着一群仆从狗腿的面掏出某些当属人们心目中最为危险的黑魔法造物是相当不合适，他们不配得到这份荣耀……也不配得到他的信任。

于是在这里，被破败织物和厚得同栽绒羊毛没两样的蜘蛛网包围其中，他可一点也不像凯撒了，但这个古老的宅邸遗骸必须立即拾掇完毕。尽管伏地魔恶名远扬，他本人却深谙凑合将就之道，早年在孤儿院的生活教会他许多。他将于此整理自己的所有物，修生养息，为之后的计划做准备，接着就会在最有利的时机将自己的回归公之于众。他并不着急，他的时间多得很。

毕竟，他是永生不死的。

但是，就在伏地魔解开设在自己所有物上的缩小咒之际，一股疾风猛烈地穿过整座里德尔府，带来一个不知打哪冒出来的男孩。

男孩跌在灰扑扑的地板上，发出一声憋闷的惊呼。“好痛！”

这不可能。伏地魔已经在周围设下防卫，除他以外无人能过，最为强大的血缘魔法将所有人隔绝在外，除非是他的血亲。可问题在于，他没有任何血亲。他把他们都杀了。

唯有伏地魔才能够幻影移形到这里，连门钥匙也不行。仅凭空间转移是无法穿梭进来的……但时间可以。伏地魔在这股突如其来的风中骤然感受到那一掠而过的魔力影子，它属于某种最为古老的魔法。古老，却不稳定。

伏地魔不是傻子，在男孩能动弹之前已然魔杖在手，变出绳索把男孩绑了个结实。织就这张魔法束缚的是蛇——活生生的真蛇，扭曲盘绕——本该使男孩尖叫着退却，但对方只是大喊道：“见鬼，我日，滚开！”

然后那群蛇就滚了。

伏地魔瞪着他。

瞪着他。

随后，缓慢地，在极度震惊中意识到，他刚才听到了蛇佬腔。

他注视的时间越长，这个闯入者的外貌就越发清晰；他有一头乱蓬蓬的黑发，和伏地魔的很像，却更凌乱，以及对方的眼神真的分外狠戾。裹挟怒火的眼睛一对上伏地魔的，立刻别开去，但这足以揭露出那双眼眸后藏有一颗防卫得滴水不漏的心。伏地魔无声的摄魂取念如油般划过男孩内心的边缘，找不到着力点。效果削半的物理束缚把这个闯入者的身体禁锢住，可他的精神形态缥缈无形，宛如藏在一堵雾墙之后。

“你是？”伏地魔礼貌地问道。

“你最糟糕的梦魇。”那男孩厉声说，听上去近乎歇斯底里，“我的意思是，你对我来说就是如此，所以这很公平。”

“告诉我你的名字。”伏地魔逼问，往自己的话语中加入一记夺魂咒，但他毫不惊讶地发现男孩并未屈服。拥有这种水准的大脑封闭术高手并不会受此影响。

“哈利。”但男孩还是低声说道，一脸茫然。“你说什么？我的名字……?”这回轮到他透过庄园昏暗的光线注视伏地魔了。然而这种暗色下，只有伏地魔用他蛇类般的视力才看得清。在男孩眼里，伏地魔与其说是个人类模样，不如说是团阴影，所以他善解人意地为这个年轻人点亮一道温和的照明咒，解答他的困惑。哈利立刻脸色煞白：“哦梅林，你不会是——你不会是——”

“我不会是什么？”

男孩摇摇头。“算了。”

“你想知道现在是哪一年吗？”

哈利抬起头瞥了他一眼，十分警觉。

“我只能推断出，你是因为时间魔法出了意外。时间穿越的跨度超过几小时就并不可行，无论你的本事有多瞩目，我都对它能否帮你推翻魔法本身的法则充满怀疑，除非魔法自告奋勇让你得偿所愿。”他一边密切观察哈利的反应，一边说道，“现在是1963年。”

哈利的身体摇摆不定，好像被打了一拳。他的眼睛睁得很大，吓坏了。“我操。”他轻声说，相当无礼。

伏地魔的鼻翼因厌恶而翕动。所以那些本应灌输进脑子里完美无瑕的纯血礼仪，他的继承人半点没学到。不过没关系，伏地魔会教导他的，显然未来的他在这方面一败涂地。

这个“哈利”是他的儿子，再为明显不过了。

一切都顺理成章起来。现在这里有个男孩，具备卓越超凡的魔法天赋，并且和伏地魔自己的魔法特质呈现出离奇的相似度——就好像他体内怀揣了伏地魔的一部分——再者，他还是个蛇佬腔。伏地魔拜访刚特家时已经清剿了所有剩余的蛇佬腔，所以，未来第二个蛇语使用者存在的唯一理由便是伏地魔自己的子嗣。更不用提男孩面对摄魂取念时刀枪不入的内心；伏地魔只遇到过一位年纪轻轻就展露出在大脑封闭术方面极高天赋的人，而那就是他自己。

虽然伏地魔一贯倾向于保持自身的永生不朽，但毫无疑问的是，在未来的某天，他会做出拥有继承人的决定，来进一步保护自己遗产的安全——多出的这具躯壳和他自己在魔法上如此相似，若情势所需，他可以永久性地将其占为己有。这是个替代魂器的解决方法，而且操作起来更加简单可行。确实，如果继承人选择忤逆他，也算是个潜在威胁，但伏地魔什么时候拒绝过挑战呢？更不消提，见证他的子嗣是否继承到自己的强大与力量，是一场多么心醉神迷的魔法试验。血缘是魔法传递的最佳载体，而这个男孩继承了伏地魔的血脉。

一念及此，伏地魔把哈利的下巴捧在手里，发现自己被哈利那双深邃幽暗、青翠欲滴的斯莱特林绿眼睛深深取悦。这个孩子的母亲一定经过仔细甄选——当然，在伏地魔杀掉她之前。他永远不会让自己承受娶妻的烦扰；等继承人一诞生，他准会杀了这个装载他子嗣的容器。

“你是我的。”伏地魔温柔地说，对男孩的畏缩露出微笑。所以哈利确实知道伏地魔，毕竟，他知道伏地魔是受人畏惧的存在。“我会照顾好你。”

“我不属于你。”哈利啐道，尽管他很害怕。噢，他是个怎样的惊喜！他绝不像伏地魔其他追随者那般畏首畏尾，忸怩作态，阿谀谄媚；不，这个孩子一身铁骨。能在伏地魔面前昂首挺胸的人绝非多数。

“你是我的儿子。”伏地魔宣布，“你当然属于我，每个细胞，每寸骨肉，每次心跳。你的血肉灵魂都是我的。你的魔法也属于我，你将无法拒绝我。”

“我——你——什么？”哈利呆呆地看着他，就好像伏地魔疯了，半晌说不出一句话，伏地魔几乎开始怀疑哈利终于屈服于他。

但，哈利没有。一度吞噬他的困惑飞快地褪去，随后他以典型斯莱特林的方式眯起眼。所以他准备亮出自己的条件了，伏地魔认得这个表情。“我需要回到我的时间。”哈利声明，“你对此也很感兴趣。未来的你……需要我，和他在一起。这就是命运，撰写在星辰间。”他挑战般扬起下巴，“那么你会找到把我送回去的办法，但在那之前，我准许你照顾我，而我也会……忍受你的监护。”

忍受作为伏地魔继承人这种好事，就好像他对此避之不及一样？“成为我的，你不觉得自豪吗？”

“不觉得。”哈利扮了个鬼脸，“我恨你。你……你杀了我的母亲。”

啊，难怪如此。这股怨恨可以理解，却过于多愁善感了。他会训练男孩，把这个毛病从他身上根除。“你大可尽情抒发哀痛，孩子，但不要为此放弃接受世上最伟大的巫师教导的机会。未来的我也许没能正确地教导你，但我不会。”

“你是说，教导我如何屠杀麻瓜出身的巫师？”哈利嗤笑，“不了，谢谢。”

伏地魔往后倾去。“你是亲麻瓜派。”怎么回事？为什么他的子嗣胆敢这么说话？胆敢有这种想法？

哈利对上他的目光，毫无畏惧。“没错，而你是个老混蛋。所以呢？”

怒火宛如一道闪电般在伏地魔身体里燃烧，在他意识到前，那个男孩已经倒在地上，抽搐着在钻心咒的威力下狠狠抓挠自己。他没有尖叫。

不。伏地魔不能——他不会折磨自己的儿子，尽管这个儿子对他放肆无礼。他也不会抛弃他。他比冈特们要好，他总是高他们一等。而且看到自己的一部分——自己的延伸——沉浸在痛苦中，让他感到难受。这不正常，是无法接受的。

所以伏地魔停下钻心咒，哈利在原地短暂地躺了一会，喘息不止，接着缓缓地、佝偻着身子站起来。他的动作像一只歪歪扭扭的牵线木偶，五官仍因痛苦而扭曲，四肢颤抖，可他拒绝就此屈服。他有自尊，而这一点，至少，他从他的父亲那里得到了。

哈利终于站直，再次对上伏地魔的眼睛。难以驯服。

而骤然间，纯粹的渴望急剧上升，取代伏地魔先前的狂怒。他尚不确定渴望的对象是什么，但它就在那，彰显着存在。也许是去占有、去拥有的欲望，而父亲对自己的儿子怀有这种情感应该也是再自然不过了。

男孩的嘴沾着血迹，他咬破了自己的唇瓣，伏地魔没有治好这个伤口。不知为何，在他的所有物身上留下标记，使他心满意足。

“哇哦。”哈利沙哑地说，仿佛克制住尖叫拉伤了他的声带，“混蛋依然，真好。”

伏地魔深吸一口气。“注意你的言辞。”

“不然呢？再给我来个钻心剜骨？”

又一个深呼吸。耐心，耐心。“我不会再对你下钻心咒，也不会折磨你。无论出于什么原因。”

哈利带着全然的不信任打量他。“好啊，这真符合你的人设呢。”

“未来的我折磨过你？”

“经常。”哈利说，口气近乎轻浮。一想到未来的自己已经伤害过哈利，占有过他，看见他唇上沾染的鲜血，伏地魔的怒意再次席卷而上。第二次，无法接受。

“是吗。”伏地魔的声音很平淡，“那么你是做了什么招来惩罚？”

“我的存在，绝大多数时候。未来的你非常憎恶我，因为我拒绝跟上你的脚步，拒绝厌恶麻瓜。说实话，你可真是个无可救药的蠢货。”

“不准用这种词跟我讲话，不然——”

“不然怎样？”哈利重复，“既然钻心咒已经下台了，你还有什么别的吗？”

你，剥光了衣袍，脸朝下，四肢绑在桌子四角，数我鞭子落下的次数。或者是我的手掌。“体罚。”

哈利面露几分病色。“哦，我对体罚可不陌生，我会让你知道的。你把我留给最恶心的麻瓜——”

“我把你留给麻瓜？”未来的伏地魔是个精神病吗？

“你大概期望把我留给麻瓜，让他们虐待我，不给我饭吃，把我锁在碗柜里，以此能培养我对麻瓜的厌恶，就和你一样。”

“碗柜。”这可比沃尔夫孤儿院糟糕多了。未来那位伟大的伏地魔大人到底在想什么，抛弃自己的儿子，让他经历比沃尔夫孤儿院更为恶劣的命运？话说回来，下个十年如果他继续制作魂器，很可能就会失去自我控制的能力。这个想法使他不安。

与此同时，哈利目瞪口呆。“你在为这个生气？”

“我自己的继承人绝不应该受到这种侮辱。”

“同未来的自己讲去吧，他就喜欢让我蒙受侮辱。这几乎是他的人生目的。”

“我的人生目的始终都是把巫师界从麻瓜的影响中拯救出来，除此以外，别无其他。”伏地魔叹息，试图缓和自己的神经，仿佛它们沿着最敏感的部分被锯断，参差不齐且尖锐锋利。若是知道作父亲能让他这样心神俱疲，无怪乎他会把孩子丢得远远的。但是，这还是不负责任的表现，且缺乏远见。也许这就是时间将哈利送到他身边的理由，帮他修补未来的自己所造成的伤害。把哈利带回正道——伏地魔的道路。“我会改变你的信条。”

哈利高傲地一歪脑袋。“我接受你的挑战。”

“这不是挑战，你这个小——”伏地魔眨眨眼，更仔细地端详哈利，“你几岁？十五？”

哈利对他怒目而视。“十七。”

“你看起来不像。”

“小时候就饱尝饥饿，记得吗？此外，你长得也不像你的年龄。你现在，嗯，快四十岁？但你的外表绝不超过二十五。”

“谢谢。”

“我不是在夸你，反人类怪物。”

耐心。耐心。鸡毛蒜皮的冒犯能使人反目成仇，但伏地魔又不能和他自己的儿子反目，即使是他也有限度。他朝哈利比了个手势，示意对方跟上。“走吧，我会喂饱你，就像你那些麻瓜监护人本应做到的那样。然后我会给你找张舒服的床，而不是碗柜。”

“改变我的信条可没那么容易。你以为，只要用比对待社会渣滓稍好一点的方式对待我，就能成为我心目里的上帝啦？拜托。”

成为哈利心目里的上帝，当然听起来很有吸引力，不过……“我会成为你心目里的父亲。”

哈利大笑，笑声夹杂着一丝歇斯底里。“卢克，我是你爸爸[1]。”他胡言乱语。

“什么？”

哈利耸耸肩。“麻瓜的玩意。你不会喜欢的。”

一根血管在伏地魔太阳穴突突直跳。“确实，你说得对。”

注[1]:梗来自星球大战。Luke, I am your father.反正就是正派角色反派老爸，拒绝投入黑暗面自杀。

译者比比：馋自己儿子绝对不算是正常的父爱哦——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伏地魔：我老牛掰了能对自家儿子做春梦。

这是一个刚开始就迅速结束的梦：哈利从湖中浮起，面带笑意。正值夜幕低垂，湖水倒映熠熠星光，宛如透过黑曜石之镜。唯有走近了，伏地魔才意识到梦中这片湖泊其实是黑湖，而那乌泱泱的湖水实则是血。哈利的嘴唇被鲜血濡湿，就好像他一直在啜饮。他赤身裸体，周围的黑暗更衬脱出他苍白的肌肤，仿佛神话中居于山林水泽的精灵。他看上去很快乐。

多么奇特，伏地魔用刚睡醒尚未褪去昏沉的头脑想，他居然梦见别人的喜乐。换做从前，这种事绝不会发生。

他再次想起，他之前也从来没有儿子。

一念到这，现实回笼。他的内心充盈着清明，而这种极度的清明，过往只能在练习大脑封闭术时，通过数小时的冥想才能获得。但他再也不是那个在控制自身欲望方面异常拙劣的青少年了。他现在是伏地魔大人，况且还有了一个继承人。

一股奇特的心满意足在他心中怦然盛放。拥有继承人并不仅仅事关虚荣，而伏地魔也绝不需要一个继承人来巩固自己的地位，他的力量已经足矣。

无论如何，现在他有继承人了，和那些像样的纯血统一样。他已经脱胎换骨，再也不是汤姆·里德尔，那个可悲的、孑然一身的混血孤儿。现在他是斯莱特林一支血脉的家主，还有了家庭。一个儿子。无人有胆量去质问他选择了谁来诞下子嗣，或者一直以来他都将儿子藏在何处。这些细枝末节无关紧要，伏地魔的食死徒会一如既往地对他唯命是从。但和从前略微不同的是，现在他们也会在他的儿子跟前屈膝服从。

洋洋得意的微笑缓缓攀上伏地魔的嘴角，尽管它大概率不会像梦中哈利所展露的笑颜那般动人可爱。无论在何种方面，和他人相比却发现自己逊其一筹，这对他而言相当少见。然而真相既为如此，况且，意识到自己的儿子具有令人钦佩的能力与品质，让他感到一种深深的满足。不仅是满足——而是受用。毕竟，哈利的所有荣耀都是对他这个做父亲的肯定。

伏地魔推开床单，爬下床。他连睡袍也懒得披，全身上下只穿了条黑色丝绸长裤——屋子舒适怡人，他光脚踩在温暖的地板上。再也不见一粒尘埃，也不见丝毫荒废弃置的痕迹，挂毯和装饰品闪闪发光，色泽明艳，精神抖擞，而红木镶板与大理石地面也无不一一光亮可鉴。

所以昨晚他从冈特老宅召唤来的那只神经过敏的老年家养小精灵认真履行了它的职责，为他和哈利准备了晚餐，又把里德尔府打扫得一干二净。或许认真得过了头，鉴于小精灵是如何语无伦次地表达自己对重新得以为巫师服务工作的强烈感激之情的。

伏地魔走进厨房的时候，已经有人在里面。

那是哈利。

男孩一定有早起的习惯，甚至比伏地魔还早，而这已经是他平日里最早的起床时间。看到他自己的骨肉在这里，在他的家、他的厨房里沏茶，是相当愉悦身心的美景。

等等，沏茶？

“你在做什么？”伏地魔尖锐地问。

哈利旋身，五官早就凝固成写满叛逆的怒容，却突然目瞪口呆。盖上盖子的木罐从他手中滑落，砰的一声摔在瓷砖上，毫发未损。

伏地魔扬起眉毛。他的儿子整个都变成最深色号的红色了。

“这——这不关你的事！”在一阵过长的沉默后，哈利气急败坏地开口，“这也是我的家！莫非你昨天晚饭时候说的已经不算数啦？”

“不是。”伏地魔平静地说，不知为何安安稳稳地睡了一觉后，哈利的乖戾在他眼里更为迷人了。他昨天一定是因为旅途劳顿，居然做了对小坏蛋钻心剜骨这么过分的事。不得不承认，在昨晚挂坠盒魂器后，伏地魔的情绪比以往更加阴晴不定。既然他现在有了备选计划，也许应该停止魂器制作。而这个备选计划，当下正让他如痴如醉。

“所以……你应该去处理一下……这个。”哈利对伏地魔打手势，“统统这些。”

“统统哪些？”

“这些！”哈利绝望地对伏地魔的身体挥舞双手，“你再也不是一个人住了！你不能只穿着丝绸哈伦裤或者其他什么裤，半裸地四处乱晃。”哈利弯下腰捡起木罐，重重地将它怼在厨房料理台上。“见鬼的男模黑魔王们。”他恨恨地自言自语，“格林德沃也很漂亮，这就是为什么邓布利多——”他止住话头。

伏地魔的眉毛扬得更高了。“不，请继续，尽情地用黑魔王是如何用其难以抵御的魅力将邓布利多引上末路的故事取悦我吧，这和音乐一样动听。”

哈利怒气冲冲，他的红晕大部分都褪去了，虽然耳尖还是红彤彤。他坚决不去看伏地魔，而是把目光投向炉子上渐渐烧开的一锅水。“我讨厌为你做事。”他咬牙切齿地说，“但姑且将它看作是对你收留我的回报，以前我也是用家务活回报我的麻瓜监护人，你想来杯茶吗？”

伏地魔皱眉。“你不应该给你的监护人以‘回报’，哈利。”

“正如星星不会从天堂坠落，黑魔王也不应该拥有腹肌。但你猜怎么着？显然他们都有。”哈利找到一盒方糖并把它打开，随后更多充满怨气的碎碎念飘了出来，“一杯热腾腾的新茶，由您有且仅有的‘虽然不喜欢你-但-也没有恨到-想真的动手下毒-的儿子’亲手烹制。”最后，他转过身，给了伏地魔一个过于灿烂的微笑，“要不要？”

伏地魔眨眨眼，被突然涌上的记忆钉住动弹不得，他想起梦中哈利那抹不同类型的微笑——假如微笑也有种类之分。“毒药对我无效。”

“哦新知识！我会把这点记下以备后患的。要，还是，不要。”

“要。”伏地魔如是说，出于纯粹的好奇心，“你为什么不让家养小精灵沏茶？我知道你没有魔杖，既然有只家养小精灵任你差遣，为什么还要大费周章地用麻瓜方式泡制？”

哈利不赞同地看着伏地魔。“耷拉（Flopsy）的膝盖有关节炎。”

“耷拉。”这是一个理论上永远不会从伏地魔大人嘴里蹦出的词。有辱他身份。

“那是你的家养小精灵！你先是命令她打扫整座宅邸，只花一晚上；然后又盼望着她做早餐？我醒来后发现她忙成一团，但我已经命令她回去休息了。”

“同情一只家养小精灵。”伏地魔说，“却无法忍受你的父亲。你的优先顺序很有问题，我的儿子。”

“这话出自一个以谋杀无辜打发时间的神经错乱大恶棍之口呢。”哈利搅动水里的茶叶和方糖，接着从一只经咒语冷冻的壶里倒出牛奶加入。他甚至都没问伏地魔偏爱几块糖，不懂礼数的小兔崽子。

“不是为了打发时间。”伏地魔纠正他，“是以示证明”

哈利一手捂在心口，倒吸一口气。“这听上去好多了！真是太对不起了，我竟然称您为恶棍。高大、黑暗的腹肌先生！”

“我会考虑你脆弱的神经安排穿着。”伏地魔恼火地说，用无杖魔法从楼上卧室召来他的睡袍——也是昂贵的黑色丝绸。它裹住他的肩膀，触感凉爽柔软，但这似乎让哈利更不自在了。“我没有神经错乱，也不是恶棍。我很讲道理。”

“恐怖分子也讲。”哈利把茶倒进两个茶杯，却没配上茶托。又是一个不合规矩的点，这已经超过不礼貌的范围。

“我也不是区区恐怖分子。”伏地魔嘶声道。

“唔。”哈利用一根手指点着自己的嘴唇，而伏地魔的注意力被吸引到哈利的魔法在一夜间将他的伤口完美治愈这件事实上；他的唇瓣现在只是微微红肿，而非咬破的裂口。“不，我想你的食死徒算恐怖分子，你就是他们的主使。”

“我要把这当做是你的夸赞还是冒犯。”

“哦，你知道我有多希望你能感到受用”哈利的耳朵又变红了，“呃，茶？”他尖声说，突然间，一杯芳香四溢的大吉岭红茶直直戳在伏地魔鼻子下面。

伏地魔嗅闻它的清香，吹了吹，拿起茶杯呷了一口。

它尝起来……

味道好极了，他儿子给他泡的第一杯茶，煮茶人是他的家人。这个念头沿他的咽喉一路向下烧到肠子，他的脏器都暖烘烘的——包括那颗长满倒刺、扭曲的、收紧的心脏，正悬在火焰上方好似一块劈啪作响的烤肉。旋转，旋转，燃烧。

这是什么毒药？为什么对伏地魔起了效果？

无论他脸上逐渐消失的是怎样的神情，伏地魔都把它抹去了。他不是那种会因情感而使自己出丑的人，或者说，他根本没有情感。

“糖太多了。”他说，声音不知为何有点发涩，于是清清嗓子，“我不喜欢加糖的茶。”

“好吧。”哈利局促不安地说，“我以为你的口味在老套配置的恶棍形象里浸淫太深，以至于你宁可去吞熔化的沥青也不愿享受一块普通的糖浆饼。”

“糖浆饼就是甜得发腻的恶心东西。”

哈利愤怒地张开嘴。“你才恶心。既然你不喜欢，我就把茶拿走了，谢谢，毕竟它对您的高贵身份而言太过甜蜜。”

“不行。”伏地魔的手指攥住茶杯，它没有裂开简直是个奇迹，鉴于他攥得有多紧，“它还可以忍受。”

“可以忍受！多么崇高的赞扬啊，我也是你可以忍受的，是不是？”

“勉强。”伏地魔说，继续喝他的茶。勉强。梦中的哈利画面在他心头一闪而过——在黑暗中赤身裸体，宛如月光般皎白，散发莹莹的光。

耷拉，在某一时刻出现在厨房，并打出感情牌迫使哈利准许她为他们烹饪早餐。伏地魔从来都没想过自己有朝一日还会对一只家养小精灵心怀感激，但至少她成功拯救他于即将到来的羞辱中——享受哈利的厨艺，然后做出和那杯茶所带来一模一样的无法理喻的反应。

尽管如此，看到一个斯莱特林的继承人——因为哈利也是他的血脉——慌慌张张地口吐道歉，一边笨拙地轻拍一只嚎啕大哭的小精灵的肩膀，还是很新奇的。

伏地魔要教给哈利的还有很多，其中包括，伏地魔的子嗣绝对不准向任何人道歉。

除了伏地魔本人，当然啦，哈利得为其所有的冒犯道歉，包括他穿在身上的那件衬衫。哈利抖落掉睡得皱巴巴的袍子，把它挂到餐桌椅子背上，伏地魔从自己的座位上一跃而起。

“干嘛？”哈利本能地后退一步。所以，未来的伏地魔确实把折磨哈利作为家常便饭，这可不是代表信任的举动。而它也解释了哈利竭力表现出同伏地魔撇清干系的决心，故而不愿仿效虐待自己的父亲也无可指摘。也许伏地魔可以修缮这两个人之间的那座特殊桥梁。

“这是什么麻瓜的鬼玩意？”伏地魔的魔杖惯用手微微颤抖，他无比渴望能烧掉这个恐怖的东西，厉火就不错。唯有“修桥”的目标制止了他。

哈利低头看自己。“这个？是件，呃，是件T恤？”

“这不是什么正常衬衣，这是顶帐篷。一顶没有形状的，灰不溜秋的，丑陋帐篷。”

“这是件二手货。”哈利防备地说，“收养我的麻瓜的手笔，顺便一提，这也算你的错。所以要对我装扮过失（faux pas）问题负责的人是你，而不是我。”

听听他在说什么鬼话——“是‘foe pa’，不是‘fox pass’[1]。”

哈利假笑，对自己的无知一点也不引以羞耻。汤姆·里德尔，在他这个年纪，早就羞窘难当。但现在的汤姆首先就不会匮乏知识。“你本就是我的‘foe pa’，不对吗？我的仇敌，又是我的老爸。”

伏地魔太阳穴的血管又开始抽动了。“永远、不准、叫我老爸。”

“那‘老头’如何？或者‘爸爸’？哦，慢着，慢着，我懂了。叫‘爸比’怎么样？”

“我会掏出你的内脏。”伏地魔清晰地说，滚下他舌尖的每个元音都像一道诅咒，“慢慢地。”

“我以为你说过不会折磨我的。”这个小坏蛋满脸胜利的样子，就好像他获得了随心所欲冒犯伏地魔的免死金牌，“爸比。”

伏地魔猛得用一只手捂住哈利的嘴。

这个举动很原始，很麻瓜，伏地魔本可直接甩下一道静音咒。然而哈利柔软的唇瓣抵在他的掌心，那种感觉过于满足，触感冲击过于强烈。

哈利站在原地，震惊极了，眼睛瞪得很大，伏地魔宽大的手掌不仅能盖住他的嘴，连同半张脸都包了进去。

“下一次你再用‘伏地魔’、‘我的主人’、‘先生’和‘父亲’以外的称呼叫我。”伏地魔用最阴冷的声音威胁，“就不仅仅是捂嘴了。体罚，记得吗？”

哈利无声地对他怒目而视。

“嗯？”伏地魔抽回手，指尖抚摸哈利的下巴，边道，“现在，你该说什么呢，哈利？”

“操你。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“不对。”伏地魔耐心地说，虽然这种耐心灼热且饥渴，像是场低烧，在他血液里慢慢沸腾。他把哈利堵在餐桌边，感谢耷拉消失前把碗碟和茶杯都一并带走，现在桌子空空如也。“说，父亲。”

“我更情愿死亡。”哈利甜甜地回答。

“也许你应该如此情愿。”

伏地魔说这句话不是认真的，到现在甚至连一天都没过去，而他已经无法想象哈利不在的日子，没有哈利在他身边，刺激他，招惹他。

可哈利对此一无所觉。

哈利眯起眼，抬起下巴，拖着调子，用无比傲慢的口吻说话了，仿佛那是个命令，而非退让。“父亲。”

完美，他很完美。

这个男孩，这个珍贵的、令人大为光火的——

“我们要去对角巷。”伏地魔宣布，蓦得旋过身率先走向走廊。方才捂住哈利嘴唇的掌心发着痒意，就好像哈利把自己的痕迹留在上面，侵入伏地魔的骨髓，扰他心魂。“你需要一根魔杖，以及配得上你名字的定制礼服。”

“我的名字？”哈利嗤之以鼻，“是指你的吧。”

“没错。”伏地魔简单地说，“我的。”

[1] faux pas：法语末尾辅音x和s不发音，这里伏地魔讽刺哈利丈育2333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以伏地魔太过自恋以至于被自己的儿子吸引，可他根本没有被吸引的觉悟，真是个呆瓜。


	3. Chapter 3

对角巷里，各形各色的巫师往来如潮，但奥利凡德的魔杖店则是另一个世界。伏地魔和哈利一踏入店门，寂静就如同一块无法穿透的遮物将他们兜头笼罩。

这个灰扑扑的老旧店铺，用其列架横七竖八的摆设方式和古老魔法明晃晃的气息，始终都能在伏地魔心中“英国巫师界最爱之地”里夺得一席之位。

和伏地魔不同，加里克·奥利凡德的样貌比他的年龄更为苍老，他也是伏地魔在英国巫师界里最喜欢的人之一。这不仅是因为伏地魔愉快的初次购物体验——在这里获得了他的 ** _魔杖_** ，他最亲爱的所有物——也是由于尊敬加里克在魔法史方面所拥有的的广博知识，以及他那举世无双的魔杖制作技艺。

而加里克其实身在邓布利多的秘密旗下，实乃一大憾事。据伏地魔的线人收集到的情报显示，加里克一直保有黑巫师杖芯的购买记录，包括食死徒以及他们的孩子，经年累月，他一直将这些可能帮助邓布利多夺得胜利的信息传送给他。

知道一个巫师的杖芯，相当于掌握了对方的魔法内核，因而能更好地操纵它、攻击它或者使其空竭。加里克一定立誓保守秘密——这是魔杖制作圈最基础的专业素养——这样一来，一旦背叛这一最为关键的誓言，后果将颇为凄惨。

如果说这世上还能找出另一个技艺比他更加高妙的魔杖制作者，那加里克怕不是已然入土。无论如何，他都是必需的，伏地魔现在还不能杀他。此外，伏地魔绝不容许自己儿子的魔杖出自一个水平低劣的制作者之手。

“加里克。”伏地魔亲切地问候道，他的摄魂取念铺散开，擦过加里克全副武装的内心，他很欣赏。虽然不像哈利那般完美无瑕，却也是值得敬佩的努力了。“见到你总是很荣幸。”

“汤姆。”加里克从柜台后面回答，神色有几分警惕。他也很熟悉伏地魔，却有着将会为之后悔的恶习：总是冠他以少年时候的名字，而非当下的头衔。他和邓布利多一样都有这个弱点。“我也很高兴能见到你。”加里克无所不知的眼睛轻快地转向哈利，打量猜测，充满探寻之意。他可能也在使用摄魂取念，尽管这种尝试只是白费力。“这位是……?”

“哈里森。”伏地魔即刻答道，“哈里森·冈特。”

“我才不是什么见鬼的 ** _哈里森_** 。”哈利张口就要开启一通长篇大论，却被加里克打断。

“可是所有的冈特都死了。”加里克说，脸色苍白。

“不错。”伏地魔微笑——那是一个明媚又恶毒的微笑，“都死了，不是吗？”

值得称赞的是，加里克再也没有过问。他清楚什么时候该闭嘴，什么时候能讲话，不像哈利。

所以伏地魔说话了，填补寂静。“我是来给哈利买一根新魔杖的。”

不管哈利在未来使用的是什么魔杖，在1963年前甚至都可能还没被做出来，所以从头开始找魔杖更为妥当。

“棒极了。”加里克倒吸一口气，“我现在就开始为他寻找合适的魔杖。”

“他是我的儿子。”伏地魔对他宣布，语气里的骄傲可不是一星半点，“如果你只能找到无法配上一位魔法奇才的杖芯，那就免了。”

哈利咳嗽，掩盖一句听起来可疑地像是“哇喔，魔法肉棒测量”的咕哝。

伏地魔置若罔闻，注意力都集中在加里克身上，对方变得更苍白，可能在脑内绝望上演火速飞奔到邓布利多那儿的情景，给他通风报信说邓布利多的亲麻瓜大业在自伏地魔崛起后或将遇上毁灭性打击。  
**_没错，阿不思，现在我们有两个人了。除我之外，你还有我的继承人要对付。我们是双倍的恐惧，双倍的势不可挡。祝你好运。  
_**哈利的目光在伏地魔和加里克之间来回切换，似乎察觉到那无声的对话，伏地魔对此丝毫不感诧异。毕竟他天赋异禀，和他的父亲一样。伏地魔认为并没有必要保护他、让他远离别人密切观察，或者把他藏起来，避开邓布利多之流。不，伏地魔会公然炫耀，因为哈利生来便注定要受万众青睐。

加里克一言不发，幽灵般消失在店铺的最深处。

“你是在威胁他，还是在展示你的礼貌？”哈利压低声音说，“我看不出来。”

“那是因为我两者兼顾。留点心，哈利，你要学的还有很多。”

“我一点也不想学习如何成为一个野心勃勃的混球，谢谢您。”

伏地魔的左眼皮抽了一下。

哈利粲然一笑。

加里克带着四只细长的盒子出现了。“现在店里只有这四根魔杖，可能符合像你这样的一位——一旷世奇才，汤姆。”

“我觉得他是来讽刺你的。”哈利对伏地魔耳语，“但我猜今天所有人都很有野心。”

加里克仔细端详哈利，显然在思考伏地魔的继承人对他父亲讲了什么黑暗——或者有关黑暗事业的悄悄话。然而这位继承人素来偏爱对别人分享自己最为荒诞不经的见闻感想，加里克对此根本一无所知。

“哈里森，你可以从……”加里克依次打开盒子，“这支试起。十三英寸，乌木，独角兽的毛。”这是支光滑无柄的魔杖，杖尖细长，很像独角兽的角。“十一又四分之一英寸，黑刺李，龙心弦。”它的设计相当优雅，杖身呈黑红色，锃光瓦亮，握柄像弯曲的爪子。“十二英寸，金合欢，角蛇的毒牙。”这支细长的棕色魔杖有一个分叉头，好似蛇的舌头。好一个斯莱特林。“最后。”加里克话音停顿，喘口气，“十一英寸，冬青木，凤凰羽毛。”最后一支魔杖具有极富欺骗性的朴素外表，带握柄，外观远称不上华美，但它的杖芯对伏地魔来说甚为熟悉。

“它们都美极了。”伏地魔真心赞许道。确实如此，它们都释放着魔力——浑厚、鼓动且明显。如果他的儿子能和其中任何一支匹配成功，那都相当出色非凡。大多数巫师连握在手里都做不到，更别提使用它们；仅仅是一个触碰都会引发灼痛。

然而独角兽杖芯对黑魔法不太具有亲和力，所以伏地魔希望这不是他儿子的命定选择。角蛇毒牙则相反，非常适合一个蛇佬腔。

至于凤凰羽毛……哦，凤凰羽毛。伏地魔敢心怀希冀吗？

“嗯，奥利凡德先生，我很抱歉浪费了您的时间。”哈利说，又来，他必须为做出有辱伏地魔继承人身份的事道歉。“可我已经知道了我的魔杖会是哪支。”

“怎么……”加里克的眉毛扬了起来，伏地魔给了哈利一个严厉的表情，警告他不准泄露时间穿越者的身份。就在幻影移形到对角巷之前，伏地魔严正告诫男孩绝对不能把这种细节都嘴碎出去。哈利应该记得，除非他的记忆水平和他的身材一样小巧——这是唯一他 ** _没有_** 得到他父亲遗传的值得注意的点。

“没关系，我展示给你看。”哈利上前一步，依次把手虚虚悬在乌木魔杖、黑刺李魔杖和金合欢魔杖上方，随后不可思议的一幕出现了：无须触碰，魔杖上空便火星四溅，在盒子里调转方向，热切地扭来扭去。

这当属伏地魔见过的最为奇特也最为赏心悦目的情景。根据经验，魔杖实体本身并不能移动，除非被巫师握住，不然也不会有任何交互反应。然而，在没有接触的情况下，这些魔杖却回应着哈利，好像是一摊铁屑，而哈利则是磁力强劲的磁铁，无法避免地被他吸引。

“看到了吗？”哈利羞怯地说，仿佛完成这项不可能是件无地自容的事，“我是说，它们喜欢我——”

喜欢他？它们为他痴狂。哈利周围列架上摆放着的其余魔杖盒也开始振颤，空气中响起低沉的嗡鸣声。加里克瞥向最高的架子，满脸惊慌，而伏地魔确信无疑地意识到倘若哈利在店里待得更久，无数支魔杖将会猛扑向他，活像群未婚的女人盯上一位英俊的单身汉。

“——但它们不是我的。除了这支。”哈利的手探向冬青木魔杖，它立即如一把该死的飞天扫帚似的蹿进哈利合拢的指间，“这支是我的。”

至于伏地魔呢？伏地魔的灵魂在 ** _歌唱_** ，就在方才哈利碰到冬青木魔杖——凤凰羽毛——那瞬，噢，梅林， ** _相同的杖芯_** ——伏地魔自身的魔法温暖起来，给予回应，然后越烧越热，直到伏地魔感觉自己好像置身于白灼烈焰中央。那由哈利魔法点燃的焰火，从杖尖喷出获得实体，在半空腾挪起伏状若巨蟒，流光璀璨，巨大的身体暗藏致命杀机，且无比 ** _耐心_** ，这完美的造物，甚至远超伏地魔的想象。

这才是哈利的真正面貌——藏在所有的装腔作势、轻重不知及倔强难驯背后——这个认知怎不令他心醉神迷。

那么，想到这就是伏地魔的 ** _儿子_** 呢？

这是本能，颇为原始，甚至暴虐。天性使然的动物直觉叫嚣。一种无法言明的渴望敦促他去摧毁，去保护，去注目——将他作宝石欣赏，从各种灯光效果和各种角度切割打磨，使他更为璀璨夺目。把他藏到远离众人的地方，然后整个吞下。

伏地魔的内脏里有一股深深的、痛苦万分的拉拽感在作乱，好比鱼钩埋在鱼的喉咙，把他往前拖去。

他意识到自己走近哈利。

正是这个动作，解开了那众所周知的咒语。

注意到伏地魔的亲近，哈利飞快地撤回他的魔法。能得到魔杖显然让他高兴得忘了形，愚蠢地让喜悦溢于言表，但当下魔杖和它的主人都有所收敛，使自己镇定下来。哎呀，不见了，那关于纯粹魔法的招摇展示，那完全不自知的诱惑。

这般力量竟然潜藏在哈利娇小的身躯里，是极为难以置信的。伏地魔若非亲眼所见，他根本就不会相信。

“好吧，加里克。”数百支魔杖盒嗡鸣不止，在他们周围摇晃抖动，伏地魔对仍然沉浸在震惊中的魔杖制作者说，“今天，你的魔杖显然很……容易激动。”

“这听起来可不对劲。”哈利含糊地说。

“我……”加里克注视着哈利，眼中写满惊叹，而伏地魔把背一挺，为自己能得到如此卓越非凡的儿子而骄傲。“你们不仅拥有同一类型的杖芯，还共享同样的羽毛，相同的一对。你们的凤凰羽毛来自同一只凤凰……那只凤凰只提供了两根。除此之外，再没有其他相似的魔杖了。”

“当然。”伏地魔冷淡地说，好像他的心脏没有因为这段披露的真相而再次狂跳起来，好像他一点也没有握住哈利魔杖的想法，或者让哈利握着他的，只是为了看看会发生什么；只是去测试一下他们的魔法是会融合，还是增强彼此的效果，相互影响。

兄弟魔杖，这种现象几乎在历史上也闻所未闻。而伏地魔找到了他的那一半——他的对手，他的对等——他的儿子。这是命运，如果伏地魔曾对哈利的继承人身份犹存一丝疑虑，那么现在都烟消云散。

“这是当然，我们的魔杖拥有相同杖芯。”他继续用轻快又漠不关心的口吻说道，“我们是父子。”

“是的。”加里克虚弱地说，“合情合理。”那支黑刺李魔杖正偷偷摸摸地挪出自己的盒子，仿佛希望能像逃票乘客一样偷溜进哈利的长袍。加里克注意到，猛地关上盖子。“呃哼，您想买个与魔杖相配的皮套吗？”

“再明显不过了。首先，我的儿子绝不会把魔杖像块用过的手帕那样插在口袋里。”伏地魔对哈利打手势，对方叹口气，伸出小臂试戴皮套。

“我从来都没有用过魔杖套。”哈利坦白，而伏地魔突然间很想穿越去未来拧掉未来自己的脖子。

“这是亵渎。你是我的继承人，你必须拥有最好的。”

“从没奢望过你会是个溺爱孩子的父亲。”哈利回击道，显然对这份慷慨和好意手足无措，同所有孤儿一样——就像汤姆·里德尔的过去。但哈利并非孤儿，可他依旧把自己视为此身份，这是糟糕透顶的耻辱。伏地魔对未来的自己感到羞耻，也为自己因肆意制作魂器而饱受摧残的理智和魔法感到羞耻，他竟然到了认不出自己儿子所具备的潜质的地步。“你之前从来没有宠过我。”

伏地魔毫不畏缩地对上哈利的眼睛，头一次任由自己所有的情绪倾泻而出，包括深重的后悔与对自己未来选择的失望。“我应该这么做过。”他说，字字真心，好像再也不会有其他事能让他这么笃定，“我以后也会这么做。”

而哈利变成粉红色，完完全全、彻彻底底的粉。不只脸和耳尖红成一片，甚至连他的脖颈都蒸出一股粉意。结合他那双大大的、摄人心魄又异常脆弱的绿眼睛，和微微开启的柔软唇瓣，他是一幅美景。

只有伏地魔才有享受这番美景的许可。当他逮住加里克投去的目光，厉声道：“我敢肯定，试戴用不着花这么长时间。”

而他们确实也是如此。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：伏地魔喂哈利吃coq。（coq是法语中的鸡肉，这里作者用了一个谐音梗。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：原文第三章末尾作者贴出伏地魔的人设。演员来自同人电影黑魔王的崛起，b站就可以看；看了就知道为什么上一章哈利看见一个半裸上身的伏地魔会脸红惹。

想起自己要喂饱哈利的许诺——哈利瘦得过分，而伏地魔无法容忍自己的继承人和饱受挨饿的街头流浪儿没两样——便把他的儿子带回对角巷，穿过熙攘的街道来到La Plaque，这是对角巷饮食区最上等的法国餐厅。伏地魔始终把手搭在哈利后背引导他走，而哈利此刻一反常态地乖顺，他一定饿坏了。

“谢天谢地我们出来了。”哈利狐疑地回头瞥向奥利凡德魔杖店，“我还担心里面的一些魔杖打算对我图谋不轨呢。”

“如果它们敢。”伏地魔温和地回答，“我就烧了这家店。”

哈利呆怔地看着他。“行吧。”他说，口气并非赞同，而是难以置信。“百年魔杖制作老店，浓烟滚滚。都是因为有一部分的魔杖企图和我调情？”

伏地魔没有回答。但他自己也不知道究竟为什么他会这么恼火，鉴于魔杖都是无生命的物体——呃，通常情况下没有生命，除非在哈利附近——也不能像其他魔法物品一样对哈利造成影响，或者控制他的身心。魔杖不是威胁，而起初看到它们为哈利而颤抖，仿佛被爱抚的无助处子，伏地魔甚至很享受。

哈利的存在让伏地魔的神经脉搏都搅成一团乱麻，就好像他是只疯狂转动的失控罗盘，再也找不着北。这很迷惑，然而，或许又是可以理解的；奥利凡德魔杖店里的插曲已经告诉伏地魔，哈利的魔力强大到能影响周遭的环境，而伏地魔自身对魔法极高的感知度总是出类拔萃。无疑，他的魔法内核会同魔杖一样受到哈利的影响，也同样会为其着迷。这是简单的魔法架构原理，很合逻辑。此外，发现自己成为一位父亲——还是当今世上最为天赋异禀的巫师的父亲——必然会以无法预料的方式改变他。如果这些改变方式使他更富于谋略，谨慎小心，予他以更强的魔法效能，特别是通过与哈利缔结成某种魔法结合[1]的方式，那又怎能说它们没有价值？

伏地魔的最终目的是，也始终都是，力量。获得力量的过程不太重要；至于是否改变走向目的地之路的步伐，只要结果合意，他都欣然接受。哈利的到来所开启的新机会势若风云，通往力量的诱人新道路数不胜数——其中的一部分唤起他心底难以解释的情绪，此话不假，但他难道就不是心甘情愿地接受这个代价吗？他已经走到了分裂三次灵魂的那步：日记本、挂坠盒与金杯，尽管自身为此付出巨大的代价。无法预测的转变对他来说不值一提，他会一如既往地征服它们，成为最后的赢家。

La Plaque由赛尔温家族经营，该家族与法国巫师贵族联姻，从而获得巨额遗产，他们选择用这笔财富给上等餐厅投资，足迹遍布整块欧洲大陆。而普通大众有所不知的是，塞尔温的餐厅并非仅仅是餐厅，实则作为食死徒的运营中心，也是纯血黑巫师家族和盟友们安全的秘密会面地。

“呃……”他们来到餐厅前门，那里站着一位身着笔挺白色制服的女巫正恭迎来客，哈利往后缩去。白玫瑰拥簇的拱门高悬头顶，散发出浓郁的芳香，花团里还编织着金色藤蔓，吐出装饰性的金叶。“这里好像……你不觉得这里有点太……奢华了吗？”

“奢华？”伏地魔不允许哈利逃走，搭在对方后背的手温柔却不乏力道地将他推向入口。女巫一认出伏地魔，立刻垂下眼睛屈膝行礼。这是La Plaque员工的低调礼仪，连同他们完美无缺的举止，让他对这家餐厅更为满意。

“玛丽斯。”伏地魔亲切地说，“双人桌，谢谢。”

女巫又屈膝，对伏地魔神秘的同伴不敢偷瞟一眼。

“好的，我的主人，请跟我来。”

他们跟随玛丽斯越往里走，哈利的不适就越发强烈。玫瑰花装饰的拱门上是一大片交织金色纹脉的皎白大理石。它比从外面看时目测的面积更为宽大，由多里安柱支撑，更多玫瑰花攀附缠绕。室内稀疏分布长方体大理石柱基作为餐桌，而坐下用餐的客人却无可辨认。微微闪烁的半透明混淆咒使外界看不清他们的身份，如同隔了层透明的丝质窗帘。四周全是模糊的低语声，而闭耳塞听咒确保其中没有一个字能被分辨清楚。

“这是我见过最豪华的可疑娱乐场所。”哈利一路走马观花，玛丽斯把两人带到离其他座位更远的桌子，拉开椅子请他们落座，然后暂且告退去取La Plaque免费供应的精灵酒水。“她叫你‘我的主人’，可不像普通餐厅会用的‘先生’。而且对隐私的保护有点太过头了，不是吗？这里的顾客是来干嘛的，谋划统治世界？”

“如你所言。”伏地魔回答，心情很好，“这是对角巷里唯一迎合纯血家族对私密性需求的地方，尽管为了遵守魔法部制定的荒谬可笑的规定——不准歧视麻瓜出身的巫师，它并没有禁止非纯血的巫师入内。”

“荒谬可笑？这些规定的存在是为了保护非纯血巫师的权利。”哈利怒目以视，“所以，我即将在一个伪装成餐厅的极端主义组织里吃午餐。”

“正确。”微光粼粼，玛丽斯穿过他们座位周围的混淆咒，伏地魔示意她倒酒，酒液流进精致的水晶高脚杯。他已经用无杖魔法增强防护咒，以确保意外飞来的魔咒无法突破这最强程度的保护，包括一个强效版本的闭耳塞听，能完全掩盖他们的谈话，还调整了混淆咒，以便任何一个出现在此的食死徒都能看清他和哈利。倘若他要把自己的回归宣布给邓布利多，那么自己的追随者也应该知道这个消息。

玛丽斯离开后，哈利说：“伪君子。如果这个地方不准非纯血巫师进入，我们也会被拦下。”

伏地魔僵住，高脚杯举到一半。

“是的，我知道你是混血。”哈利翻翻眼睛，“说实话，莫非你真以为能瞒过我，然后把我养成某些标准的纯血小婊贝？不，你把我丢给麻瓜，让我潦倒穷困伤痕累累，一点也享受不到任何本该得到的婊贝待遇。我们每次见面，你总是在保守秘密方面做得一败涂地，所以我能发现。我知道你的所有，沃尔夫孤儿院、魂器、你的博格特，你的父亲是麻瓜，所有一切。”他叹息，“你以为我为什么亲麻瓜？假如没有麻瓜， ** _我的父亲就不会存在_** 。”

伏地魔的心脏古怪地悸动起来，心律杂乱。所以，哈利亲麻瓜是因为——因为他关心自己的父亲，无论他们之间曾经发生过什么。关心未来的那个 ** _暴君_** ，也许，这份关心超过了他对当下坐在对面的伏地魔的。或者，也许他同等地心系他们两个。伏地魔找不到任何一种提问方式，好使它显得不那么直白且尴尬，所以他没有问。

又或者，哈利是指如果没有父亲，他则会陷入泥沼，这样解释更通情达理。这一定才是他真正的意思，而非伏地魔对他来说既重要又特别。

然而，哈利几时通情达理过了？即使相处的时间很短，伏地魔就已经清楚地知道，哈利身上就没一根骨头是通情达理的。对家养小精灵，他友善谦逊；对自己的力量，他羞怯内敛；对素未谋面的生母，他满腹柔情。兴许他的确对自己残暴的父亲怀有几分爱意，尽管这些爱意有违常理。

“呃。”两卷厚重细腻，抹了金箔的羊皮纸出现在他们桌上，自动摊平为两人展示菜单目录，哈利说道，“这上面写了什么，我甚至都读不懂，见鬼的法语。就给我来点鸡肉，可以吗？我一点也不想要什么恶心兮兮的法式蜗牛布丁。”他打了个冷战，“就是，不要。”

伏地魔蹙眉。“你的味觉需要改良。”

“让我猜猜，‘改良’我属于你名为‘洗脑哈利’长远大计中的第一步？”

“我更愿意称之为助益性养育计划。”

哈利呛了口酒，然后猛咳嗽。“助——”一声喘息，“助益——”他大笑起来。

伏地魔贪婪地看着他，他之前从来没见哈利笑过。伏地魔注意到，这个欢笑是如何融解了哈利永远挂在脸上的紧张神色。他的笑声温暖明亮，仿佛游丝，又如蜻蜓翅膀般薄软清透——脆弱的，可爱的，令人着迷。他边听着，边感到身体深处那颗坚硬的心脏裂开一道大豁口，从豁口里涌出的汩汩熔岩几乎要把周遭的一切都吞噬殆尽。

“这酒很好喝。”哈利终于平静下来，“但你不能边期望我咽下去，边说这些话——”

服务员的出现打断了他们。女孩以到他们桌边，立刻又行了个屈膝礼。

伏地魔决定不点主菜，因为更为丰盛的主菜要花上四十五分钟的等候时间，而哈利已经饿极了，没法抱着一只叫唤的胃坐着干等。“点菜，玛丽斯。为他上一份红葡萄酒焖鸡吧（coq），我要一份白兰地虾，配黄油白酱，另点一份多菲内奶油烙土豆合用。甜点晚些时候再点。”

哈利又呛到了。“你刚刚是不是说了鸡——”

“就这样。”伏地魔咬牙切齿地对玛丽斯吩咐。哪怕他的儿子懂那么一点点礼数，也许届时将他介绍给纯血统上流阶层会容易不少。

伏地魔对此做了充分打算。

然而，介绍的时机来得比伏地魔估摸的要早上许多。

伏地魔和哈利刚享用完主菜，而他总是被哈利的反应夺去主意——显然，红葡萄酒焖鸡非常美味，让对方连连发出愉悦的声音——这时马加利尤·穆尔塞伯在他们桌边现身，伏地魔挥手示意进来，他便躲闪着穿过防护屏障。穆尔塞伯恭敬地弯腰，一副俯首帖耳的模样，要想不招致主人的怒火，这是所有食死徒都明白的规矩。

“我的主人。”穆尔塞伯开口，满腔货真价实的幸福。既然主人已经回归，他准是期待着更多针对麻瓜小镇的袭击计划。“我真没想到今天能在La Plaque见到您。我正和非洲内陆的魔法部长共进早午餐，他对我们监视麻瓜出身的巫师的相关提议很是支持，您一定会非常高兴。”

“很好。”伏地魔很满意，即使哈利——走上了亲麻瓜的歧途——一脸愠色。

“请问这位是？”穆尔塞伯狡猾的眼睛极具侵犯性地把哈利从头到脚扫了一圈，毫无疑问，是在盘算哈利身上众多符合美学的品质，因为他的微笑染上情色犯罪之意。“多迷人的尤物。我的主人，鉴于他和您一起用餐，我敢肯定他来自一个黑巫师的名门望族。”

“不假。”桌子底下，伏地魔的魔杖滑进掌心，魔杖套感应到他的意图，自动解松开魔杖。他容忍穆尔塞伯的无礼，唯一缘由便是对方尚有价值，但如果他继续色眯眯地盯着哈利看……

穆尔塞伯的妻子自传闻死于难产，此后他便没有续弦。当然，那是场谋杀，伏地魔透过穆尔塞伯软弱的大脑封闭术窥得一线；许多对女人没有兴趣的纯血男巫都会一等必要的继承人大业完成，就将妻子抛弃，这样一来，他们就能随心所欲地追求爱慕对象，并与之结婚。非常讽刺的是，巫师们认为离婚比谋杀更可耻。

“请允许我介绍自己。”穆尔塞伯对哈利说，显然希望能讨得这位继承人的欢心——来自最新加入伏地魔麾下的黑巫师家族，而另一目的也同样明显：他想把这位年轻的美人拐到自己床上，抚养他的子嗣。“我叫马加利尤，来自最古老高贵的穆尔塞伯家族。如您所见，位列纯血二十八家族。可惜，我当下并无伴侣，但是……”然后，他竟胆大包天地握住 ** _哈利的左手_** ，举到唇边落下一吻。

这个吻没有发生的机会。哈利也从未收到穆尔塞伯给出的追求宣言，那是因为，在他来得及把那张肮脏低贱的臭嘴贴近哈利之前，伏地魔就已经站起身，魔杖抵住穆尔塞伯的脖子。

“放手。”伏地魔怒吼，“否则我就把你的肠子从 ** _喉咙里_** 扯出来。”

穆尔塞伯好像被烫到般猛得撒开哈利的手，立刻跪倒在地。

伏地魔的视线落在他仍旧戳在穆尔塞伯下巴里魔杖上，目光几乎要在他皮肉钻出个洞。他脑内正激烈上演一番图景：撕开他的下巴，把穆尔塞伯发型精致的头颅往桌上砸，一下又一下，直到那颗脑袋像过熟的水果一样裂开，里面发育不足的大脑在纯白无瑕的大理石上喷溅得到处都是。

魔法在伏地魔体内上涌，漆黑的，饥渴如伏地蝠（Lethifold）.他耳朵里的嗡鸣分解成穆尔塞伯疯狂的哀求和哈利柔和的抚慰。哦，哈利也站了起来。离伏地魔很近，他在触碰他，一只手放在伏地魔肩上，哈利平静地开口，语速很慢：“没事了。我没事，他没有恶意。”

难道仅仅是想哈利拐上床这个意图还够不上 ** _恶意_** ？伏地魔会摧毁所有企图玷污他儿子的人。他会杀了他们，折磨他们，把他们烧光——

“我没事。”哈利重复，对伏地魔没有丝毫怯意。哈利的魔法伸出来，同他的交织在一起，一抹柔和的亮色渐渐渗进伏地魔周身的黑暗，仿佛阳光透进暴风云里。

伏地魔眨眼，他的狂怒在消退，如暴烈的海啸重新回到大海，离他远去。

而在从前，这从未发生过，只有别人的痛苦或死亡才能令它满足。

“求你。”哈利轻声说，只对着伏地魔的耳朵道，“父亲。”

而伏地魔全身都剧烈地颤抖起来，好像一艘旧船在汹涌的波浪里吱嘎作响。一种无尽的热意在他体内舒展，冲刷过他每个细胞。哈利对自己的巨大意义、带给自己的强烈感觉，在这两者的对比下，穆尔塞伯显得很渺小，微不足道，不过蝼蚁。

伏地魔一靴子踩在穆尔塞伯低垂的头颅上，用力，直到离踩断那自不量力的家伙的脖子只有分毫之差。

“今天你能活下来。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，“只是因为我的儿子替你求情。”

穆尔塞伯脸色惨白。啊，他现在理解自己犯下了多大的罪行啦。追求一个年轻、未婚且唾手可得的纯血继承人没问题，但追求伏地魔本人的继承人则是另一码事。

“走，在我改变主意之前。”

穆尔塞伯腰也不敢直，直直逃出餐厅大门，把他珍贵的非洲内陆魔法部长抛下。

“你还好吗？”哈利问伏地魔。荒唐，从没人敢这么问他。

伏地魔优雅地坐回去，那股疯劲还没从他身上离开；他对杀戮和折磨的渴望只是暂时被压制。“我很好。”

哈利慢慢坐回原位，富有洞悉力的绿眼睛一刻也从伏地魔身上移开。“我们该走了，你可以回家休息。”

“我不需要休息，我需要——”你再碰我一次，留住我，提醒我是人，也是野兽，“你呢？你还好吗？穆尔塞伯对你有非分之想，虽然你没注意到，但它肯定会让你恶心。”

“他没有这么坏。起码他没有试图下毒，曾经有人给我下迷情剂——”

“ ** _迷情剂_** ？”他的怒火闻言熊熊复燃。

“别在意。”哈利飞快地说，“最后我也没喝，我的一个朋友误喝了。”

“那个时候，我在哪？未来的我是怎么复仇的？”

“复仇？什么复仇？”哈利苦涩地轻笑，“你根本就不在那儿保护我。”

“我是个傻瓜。”伏地魔咬牙切齿，渴望能手刃未来的自己，用残忍的手段，“你可能会出任何事。你可能会被 ** _强奸_** 。”

哈利一脸陌生地端详伏地魔。“你……你真的关心我，是不是？就，真的，不是假装而已，虽然你要是装的我也看不破。”

“我没有。”伏地魔嘶声说，声音很刺耳，“在假装。你是我的继承人，你归我保护。”

“操。”哈利抓了把头发，“你对我有保护欲，这太奇怪了。我是不是快疯了。”

“你没有‘快疯了’，我不是你那时代里他，而现在，我能保证，我永远也不会成为他。”

哈利瞪大眼睛。“你——这话是什么意思？你不会再做魂器了？”

“也许。”伏地魔已经将其纳入考虑范围，“但和我的方法无关，我将确保你的安全。被讨嫌的追求者袭击，这事不会有第二次。”他审视其他几桌，计算着那些可能会将哈利视为玩弄对象的纯血统，“如果他们甚至敢碰你……”伏地魔能感到自己的眼睛再次变红，他流窜的魔法渗进每一个毛孔，无法阻挡。“如果他们甚至敢 ** _看你_** ……”

哈利刷得伸出手，越过餐桌握住伏地魔的手臂，唯有哈利肉眼可见的恐慌才把伏地魔的魔法拽回正轨。“等下，等下。放松，别在这么漂亮的餐厅里屠杀五十多个人，好不好嘛？不是所有看我的人都想——想让我成为他们的童养媳或者其他什么的。”哈利不安地笑笑，“梅林，我又不是那种——”

“那种？”伏地魔轻声说，饱含危险。

哈利睁圆眼睛。“性感的类型？”他尖声说。

“你的魔法和身体都很性感。只要有机会，奥利凡德的所有魔杖都会黏在你身上；穆尔塞伯会发起对你的追求仪式，如果我没有让他清晰地明白，但凡他的手玷污了你，我会 ** _把它们切下来，叫他吃下去_** 。”伏地魔深吸一口气让自己保持冷静，他吸了第二口，第三口，直到如影随形的虐杀渴望褪回平时的引而不发。“你强大且美丽，哈利，人类最渴望得到的东西不过就是这两者的结合。”

“美——美丽？”哈利结结巴巴，有趣的是，他没有争辩关于强大的定论，“并不是所有人都觉得这很重要。可能……可能有些人就是喜欢平凡普通、性格温柔的。”

“那么，这就他们对美的定义。没人可以逃离美，哈利。这是宇宙无可替代的法则，一个永恒的真理。它在夜半的天空和你眼眸的色彩里，它融进魔法，又栖身于那些懂得如何操控魔法的人。只有愚人才会拒绝美。它主宰我们全部，控制我们的行为，直到我们躺进坟墓，它依旧陪我们去往死后的世界。我们都受它摆布，无论承认与否。”

“甚至你也？”哈利嘴唇微颤，变成一个虚弱的微笑。听到伏地魔对他眼睛颜色的评价，他睁得更大了——有什么所谓？那是真话。“向来不知受摆布为何物的你？你的骄傲允许你臣服于人吗？”

“ ** _人_** ，对，无人能凌驾于我。”伏地魔耸耸肩，轻松自在，“但论及驾驭宇宙的力量，必须先尊敬它们。正如若想骑上鹰头马身鸟，就必须先施以敬意。美，魔法，真相，死亡……这些都是野蛮之力，能像龙卷风一样将我们吹打，弱小的凡人就如同尘螨，被扫帚扫开。但我。”伏地魔向前倾身，“ ** _还有你_** ，哈利，对它们足够了解，也怀有足够的尊敬，以至于能同它们结成盟友，或者，至少，能请求它们偶尔的帮助。”

哈利的神情空白了。“就像你的魂器，也是向死亡求情的产物？请它绕开你？拜托，这不是帮助，这是你试图让死亡对你 ** _下跪_** 。那么你认为，‘野蛮之力’会做何反应？”  
伏地魔看着哈利。边看，边客观地想男孩只有十七岁的事实；想他是在麻瓜的虐待中长大，又饱尝一个喜怒无常、残暴专横的父亲折磨的痛苦；想他能让奥利凡德店里的所有魔杖都为他所有，却只选择了那支真正属于他的；想他能这座建筑里的每个人都对他俯首称臣，却不愿让他们经受折腰的屈辱。

想他显然面对过死亡，却依旧毫不畏缩。

不像他的父亲，畏缩了；不像他的父亲， ** _恐惧_** 了。

伏地魔凝视他儿子的力量，他的美丽，发现自己给不出任何配得上哈利对他发问的答案。

是的，哈利是一个理想的继承人，但并非由于他是其父亲的翻版。而是因为，他 ** _超越_** 了他。

这种恍然大悟将伏地魔内心最笃定的信念击得粉碎——那是汤姆——始终对自己的定义。

即，他从前便是，并且永远都是，最好的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伏地魔：[决定把哈利介绍给其他食死徒]  
> 与此同时的伏地魔：[干掉所有见到哈利的食死徒]


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伏地魔把父亲和糖爹的概念搞混了。  
> 又及：Demisexual Voldie！（就像我！）这就解释了他为何无法察觉对自己对哈利的X冲动；此前，他从未这般为一个人所着迷。当他和别人ML，从没有感受过……情动？所以这个体验对他来说非常新颖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利应该说的台词：见鬼的快把你所有的钱都花到我身上，就是这样。你施加给我所有的折磨痛苦后，这都是我应得的。  
> 哈利实际上说的台词：滚呐我才不要你的钱。别为我一掷千金了，没人会试图买下我的爱意，字面意义上的买，而且这太恐怖了给爷停。  
> 伏地魔：:(  
> 哈利：  
> 伏地魔：:(((((((  
> 哈利：哦行吧。但就一点点，好不好？  
> 伏地魔：【给哈利买下一整座岛屿王国，再加一辆魔法兰博基尼供他在岛上玩探险。】

对角巷亮得炫目，阳光如新雪般迷眼。一个新世界，而伏地魔从未这般感觉自己像是个新生儿——以初生的姿态，剥去了所有防备，这种无助是他未曾经历的，就算有能力与知识，也无济于事。  
从La Plaque走出去的伏地魔大人已经是个改头换面的人了，更精确地说，是正在改头换面。  
虽然他依然极不稳定，自破碎飘零的童年起，那些断裂的碎片便全凭他自身意志凝聚，但即便是忙于排列重组合成变幻莫测的新顺序，它们也没有因旋转而乱了阵脚。伏地魔还不确定这个新顺序的具体模样，他只知道它围绕哈利旋转，就像行星环绕一颗燃烧着的耀眼恒星，被其重力牵引，无可抵抗。  
靠得太近，就会被烧成灰烬；可离得太远，便冷得难耐。动弹不得，是最糟糕的死法。  
而伏地魔已经渐渐意识到死亡的方式并不止一种，这个事实令他更为怅惘不安。他知道肉体的死亡——这也是他向来为之抗衡的——但现在，第二种死法似乎已然浮出水面。这第二个敌人，潜伏在看不见哈利、听不见他声音、无法触碰到他的颓然空虚里。伏地魔仿佛置身于孑然一身的真空中，此前，他从未想过独自一人是寂寞难耐的，可如今，他意识到确实如此。和哈利比起来，一切都无法让他满足，正如这世界上没有东西是离了哈利还能谈得上完整。晦暗来得莫名，没有光明，了无生气，抱憾终身。  
荒废的光阴。  
要是活在这种真空里，那么永生还有什么用呢？倘若哈利不在身侧？  
哈利，正站在纷纷扬扬的白雪下，微微仰起脸，闭着眼睛，他在微笑，雪花点缀在睫毛间。  
伏地魔注视着，被摄去了心魂。这一刻，他无法将其归结以任何高明的意义；什么也无法解释雪中哈利的身影为何如此迷人。伏地魔又目眩起来，不过这次不是由于日光，而是被艳阳本身所影响。  
几十年来，他都在阴影中度过——那暗无天日的地方，唯有嗜血的渴望将他的血液灼烫，而他此前从未意识到这点——那庞然的孤独，他曾是一道人形的深渊裂隙，是虚无的纪念碑，是荒原里饱经风霜的空荡神庙，没有神可供奉，任由冰雪深埋。  
而如今哈利将其填满，几乎让他招架不住，伏地魔心里的深渊倏尔满溢，冻僵的四肢针扎一般刺痛，陡然回暖。  
很疼，超出了他这么多年来经受过的任何一次痛意，但伏地魔并不畏惧。  
这就是哈利一直以来的感受吗？毫无畏惧？  
“什么？”睁开眼，哈利开口，笑意不敛，“噢，得啦，你小时候一定干过这个。”  
是吗？他记不起来。伏地魔的童年如同漆黑的阴影，从他身后长长地延伸开。他终于把它甩在身后，从此再也不会影响他的每个决策，每个举动。  
几十年来，他都去哪里了呢？即使在马尔福庄园接受仆从的觐见，执掌整个魔法界的命运，他还是没能离开沃尔夫孤儿院？为什么要强迫自己的心住进一个防空洞——永远害怕死亡——即使他的肉体存活了下来？  
“你忘了？”哈利难以置信地抱怨，“很简单，做出点改变，快闭上眼，偏执狂先生。感受一下雪，这并不复杂。”  
于是伏地魔的眼睛轻颤着合拢，依他所言。也许哈利并不知道，在敞亮的天光下，在人群熙攘的街道上，伏地魔对他是有多大的信任，才会在潜在的敌人跟前闭上眼睛。可伏地魔相信哈利的力量，还有哈利最本质的同情心，即使是对待折磨过自己的父亲，他也不会让别人伤害他。  
绒雪宛若能一把抓住的羽毛。每片雪花似云般缥缈，朦胧的，似乎并非真实存在，在他脸上化作舒爽的凉意。他的感官占据了全部，高度集中在此刻，他错过了多少先前度过的时光？  
只有哈利吃吃的笑声促使他睁开眼。  
“你——你鼻尖上正好有一片雪花化掉了。”哈利指向那处，一如既往的无礼，“顺便一提，你鼻子好粉。”  
“你的脸颊也是，还有耳朵。”伏地魔解下自己的围巾，然后围到哈利脖子上，这个举动把哈利惊呆了。莫非哈利从前的监护人竟然连这样一份简单的善意都未曾给予过？再一次的，伏地魔憎恨起未来的自己，他剥夺了哈利的温暖，就像伏地魔的过去。他的儿子理应过得更好，他值得更好。“既然有了魔杖。”伏地魔提醒哈利，“你应该对自己的衣服加道温暖咒；你要是自己来做，咒语效果会更持久。”  
哈利低头盯着自己的足尖。“你的围巾够暖和了。”他含糊地说。紧接着把眼睛闭得紧紧的，然后说道：“见鬼。”  
这下轮到伏地魔怔住了。“什么？怎么了？”  
“我只是…我可真是傻瓜，我没法相信——我是说，你是伏地魔，而你给我的脖子系上围巾，所以我突然就觉得你是个好人啦？我甚至觉得你很——”哈利摇摇脑袋。  
“不错？”伏地魔大胆猜测。这显然不是个符合他的词，现在不行，并且将来也不太可能成立。  
“贴心。”哈利纠正他，话音刚落边立刻给自己脑门来了一下，声音响亮。“清醒点，哈利！就算他有个红鼻子，也不代表什么。老天，你太蠢了。”  
伏地魔的嘴角非常古怪地抽动。  
哈利瞪着他。“操。”他虚弱地说。  
伏地魔向自己保证绝对没有微笑。伏地魔大人才不会微笑，他的笑容从不会出自真心，也不会和煦，只有恶意。微笑这种概念再荒唐不过。“你应该知道。”伏地魔拍了拍围巾的打结处，以确保它正塞在哈利下巴下方，“自言自语是一种精神状态糟糕的体现。”  
“哦，我就知道我出幻觉了，无需告诉我，而且我也不打算刮你的鼻子。”  
伏地魔的眉毛越扬越高。这可前所未有，其中最有可能的原因便是若有人敢，那也就已经是个死人了。“我可从没这样暗示。”  
“很好。”哈利恶狠狠地说，“要是真做了，我绝对精神失常。仅凭你给我买东西，像个焦虑的老母鸡似的喂饱我，还从食死徒的诡计下保护我，都不代表你就不是那个差点在满是人的餐厅里大开杀戒的疯子！”  
结束这段激昂愤慨的喊话，哈利喘了口气，“所以，回家吧？毕竟即使是你，也没有富到能无限量为我买东西的地步。”  
伏地魔一把抓住哈利的手肘，然后开始把他往塔贝莎制衣店的方向拖。  
“你想检验一下这个理论吗？”  
“不想！”哈利试图挣脱开他的桎梏，当然是白费力，“我们该回去了，站在雪下让我的大脑变成一团浆糊。”  
“真的么？我可没注意到。”  
“哈哈，很幽默。”哈利放弃抵抗，但嘴还一刻不停，“我现在还不急着要新袍子，没有打扮成马尔福家少爷那副样子，还不至于要了我的命。”  
“啊，所以不管现在还是未来，马尔福都执着于穿衣打扮。”  
“你不会了解的。实际上，我估计他们家族臭美的问题一代比一代严重。”  
“也许是家族诅咒。”伏地魔推断。  
哈利再次咯咯地笑了。“停。你不能使劲逗我笑，这事在La Plack里你已经干了一次，不公平。”  
“La Plaque。”伏地魔先是纠正他，然后询问道，“何来不公平？”  
“很简单。”哈利执拗地说，“你瞧，假如你打算给我买衣服，那么起码你对本次开销得有个限度，名为预算，这词听说过没？”  
“作为一名曾经身无分文的孤儿，我当然知道它。”  
哈利懊恼地皱起脸。“该死，抱歉，我不知道——” 伏地魔停下脚步，低头对他投以怒视。“永远不准向我道歉。”  
“这。”哈利眨巴眼睛仰起脸看他，“是一句我从没想过还能从你嘴里听到的话。”  
未来的伏地魔已经彻底给哈利灌输了一个观念：这是哈利天生的缺陷所致，是他自己的错误，出于此种缘由，这卑鄙可憎，因为孤儿院的麻瓜就是以同样手段摧残汤姆。而伏地魔竟然对另一个孩子——一个有魔法的孩子，他自己的亲骨肉——下此毒手，不可原谅。况且，还是哈利这样出类拔萃的孩子，这是极为可怕的。  
“嘿。”哈利低声哄他，充满安抚之意，仿佛抚慰辜负了自己的父亲是他的责任所在，“别为没做过的事而怨恨自己。相信我，这毫无意义。”哈利匆匆瞥向塔贝莎制衣店的门，他们正站在店门前，接着叹口气。“好啦。给我买些高档时髦的袍子，如果这能让你高兴的话。”  
“为什么，哈利。”伏地魔大声说道，又惊诧又恼火，“难道你所允许我花在你身上的每一个铜纳特，在除开纨绔子弟（buck）的可悲包装作用外就全然无用了？”说出这个双关语本应有失他身份，但根据他方才所见，惹得哈利大笑的并非是他高贵的自尊。  
而哈利确实如此；他爆发出一串刺耳的笑声，一边反复拍打伏地魔的手臂，伏地魔容忍了这个举动，将其视作一笔为能再次听见这美妙声音所付出的公平交易。“我都说了不要逗我笑！”哈利控诉道，坚决而努力地让自己镇定下来，“以及，对一个父亲来说，这种幽默太不合适了。”  
“是吗？”趁哈利暂时分散了注意力，伏地魔抓住时机把男孩拐进了塔贝莎制衣店。一进门，门上悬挂的铜铃叮当作响。店铺里，前部的架子上堆满打折出售的成衣，而更远处的一面墙上则展示一些准备发售的服装设计成品。  
哈利在当前寂寥空荡的店里束手束脚；大多数顾客还在外头吃午餐。“哇哦，这里就和摩金夫——不，这就是同一家店！布局几乎一模一样，更衣室的位置、销售台、窗户……但店名改了。我猜这位塔贝莎是先前的店主。”  
“这位‘塔贝莎’。”伏地魔警告哈利，“是伪装成女人的风暴。我建议别让她给你量尺寸，如果你不希望你的时尚品味在一种礼貌的口吻下被批评得体无完肤，同时还要忍受尖利的缝衣针对你挥舞，那可不能算是隐晦的威胁。”  
喜爱一定从伏地魔对她的描述间流露出来，因为哈利蹙起眉。  
“所以归根结底，她是你的菜。”  
“塔贝莎。”伏地魔回答，“不是我的菜。我没有喜欢的类型，大多数人类都无趣得无可救药。”  
“先生们。”一个强硬又冷漠的声音响起，两人转过身，看到一个矮胖敦实的女人，她约莫五十岁，灰褐色的头发剪得很短，身着长袖白衬衫和炭灰色马甲，以及与之相配的灰色长裤。她的着装很完美，裁量考究的披肩优雅地包裹双肩，表现出与众多魔法物品截然相反的乖顺；一支银质怀表顺着固定在马甲上的表链垂落；黑格领结为整体效果填补上最后的一笔。  
“她。”哈利对伏地魔耳语，再次分享他那些浅言陋语，“是我见过最蕾丝的蕾丝边。”  
“谢谢你。”她平淡地说，哈利蹦了起来，“我的听觉最敏锐。”她解释，“我是个登记过的阿尼玛格斯，形态是鹰。”  
“了不起！”哈利脱口而出，而伏地魔感到一簇怒火一闪而过。他们来此的正事是购物，而非对彼此的变形术造诣大肆赞美。尽管这也及时提醒伏地魔加强依然笼罩两人的修改版闭耳塞听咒，防止隔墙有耳——包括阿尼玛格斯——以免他人听去任何关于时间穿越或黑魔法的对话。  
“是的。”塔贝莎说道，丝毫部位不为哈利的崇敬所动。“先生。”她问候伏地魔，既没有像La Plaque的人那样毕恭毕敬地称他为“我的主人”，也不像加里克那样叫他“汤姆”。从汤姆·里德尔在她店里买最便宜的二手校袍时起，她就认识他了，那时候她也只以“先生”作称，直到今日，她的尊重也没有分毫的变化。事实上，她是头一个叫汤姆为“先生”的人，即使他当时才十一岁，对魔法世界一片茫然。  
伏地魔从未忘记。他永远不会忘却那些他欠下的债——就塔贝莎而言，这份债务即为她对自己展露的尊重，无论他是个混血，是个默默无闻的孤儿，一个乡巴佬，或是一个斯莱特林。哪怕是纯血贵族人家，从塔贝莎那儿得到的尊重也不会比汤姆更多。  
“塔贝莎。”他回道，“愿你一切都好。你那腼腆的小助理呢？”  
听到这，塔贝莎第一次显露出她的表情，但也是从燧石般冷硬的面庞上一掠而过，难以分辨。“摩金！”她嚷道，于是一个身材娇小的年轻女子灵活地从店铺后部的办公室闪出，她穿着一条样式朴素的蓝裙子，卷尺松松垮垮地圈在颈间。  
塔贝莎啧啧嘴，给了她助手的卷尺一个效果立竿见影的凌厉眼神，它胆怯地自动抻直，穿过助手的头发。她的名字是什么来着，再说一次？莫莉？米莉？无论她到底是谁，哈利都一脸目瞪口呆，好像他在未来认识这个人。也许她就是这家店铺最终的主人，哈利这么暗示过。  
“请叫我‘米妮’，夫人。”助手固执地说，这句话肯定已经被重复了千万次，毕竟伏地魔之前就听过这个请求，在五年前。  
“我是你的老板，不是朋友。现在我们有一位老顾客和一位新顾客，由你负责。”塔贝莎鹰鹫般的眼睛——夹杂丝缕微金的赭色——转向伏地魔，“先生，倘若您和您的同伴有需要，只管叫我就行，我能听见。摩金，”她对助手怒吼，对方站得笔挺，如同站在将军面前的士兵，“我在后面的工作间缝几件套装，你就待在这里量尺寸，不准懈怠地聊天，浪费我们客人的时间。”然后，带着显而易见的真诚，塔贝莎补充道，“你也是，有需求就立刻叫我。”  
米妮刷得红了脸。  
啊，所以还是老样子。这位助手至今还没能成功追到她的老板。  
或者她成功了？这不在伏地魔所知的范围，他也毫不关心。塔贝莎永远也不肯吐出真相，鉴于这位女士区分工作和休闲的态度是如此斩钉截铁。  
塔贝莎离开后，米妮疾步走向他们。  
“唔……”无需塔贝莎的影响，米妮的卷尺早就清醒过来，蛇似得折起来，几乎要引得伏地魔用蛇佬腔和它对话。“您——您好？我记得你，里德——”  
伏地魔没让她说出那个惹他不快的名字。“是为了我的儿子，哈里森·冈特。”  
“哎！”哈利插嘴，“我说了我才不是什么——”  
“然后。”伏地魔继续，盖过哈利的声音，“他需要整整一衣柜的衣服。”  
尽管性格羞涩腼腆，但米妮的眼睛因挑战而闪闪发光。这个，伏地魔怀疑，就是塔贝莎当初雇佣她的理由。伏地魔和这位制衣店店主共同之处便是——他们两个都鄙弃傻瓜和低能儿，彻底的鄙弃。  
“为什么我们就不能从那堆折扣衣服里选呢？”哈利说，“它们都附带自动调整尺寸的咒语，不是吗？”  
伏地魔一脸愠色。“或许如此，但它们绝不会像为你量身定制的衣服那样称心。我儿子的每件衣服都必须通过定做完成。”  
“我们很乐意为您提供定做服务。”米妮热切地说，即使哈利呻吟起来。  
“您喜欢什么样的？”  
“各种场合下搭配的服饰。”伏地魔一口气列出长长的清单，“礼服、休闲服、决斗专用的长袍、飞行衣，衬衫，包括正式和非正式，短袖和长袖，供日常穿着的长裤和高定裤子，马甲、毛衣、背心、睡袍、内衣——”  
哈利呛到了。“内——”  
“还有袜子。”语毕，他倒要看看哈利敢不敢有异议。  
那哈利当然敢。“太多了，会花掉……好多钱，别提还是定制的。我只需要两套日常、普通的袍子，三件普通衬衫和长裤，啊，对了，袜子和内衣。就这么多，我不是玛丽·安托内瓦特（Marie Antoinette）！”  
他这番话让伏地魔在脑内描绘哈利身着紧身胸衣的画面，一时心不在焉，好让米妮再有开口的机会。  
“校袍呢？”米妮问道，用估测的目光打量他，很可能认为他年纪更小，就和伏地魔当时一样。  
“不，我——我已经毕业了。”哈利用脚磨蹭镶木地板，“差不多。”  
差不多？待会伏地魔就要从哈利嘴里问出一个更详细的答案，他儿子的教育绝非小事。  
“好吧。”米妮半信半疑。她把哈利带向店铺后部，又叫他站上小矮凳。卷尺滑下她的肩膀，开始踊跃地给哈利量尺寸，以令人头晕目眩的速度在他周身舞动，半空中一只自动书写的羽毛笔以相同的高效在颤动的羊皮纸上记录数据。显然，这可比塔贝莎亲自操刀要温和得多，而当尺寸测量完毕，米妮检查羊皮纸，边喃喃轻哼。“很好，现在让我们开始挑选布料吧！冈特先生，请您去更衣室脱下衣服，我会把试穿品送进来。挑选好您喜欢的颜色和材质，它们就会根据您的尺寸数据自行调整，数量都随您的要求而定。”  
“好的——呗。”哈利闷闷不乐地说，拖着脚步往更衣室走，像极了走向处刑场的囚犯；亦或者，被押上断头台的玛丽·安托内瓦特。  
“布料。”伏地魔吩咐米妮，“是关键。礼服外袍必须用丝混纺布，衬衫必须是纯丝绸，就按我说的来，请不要理会哈里森发的牢骚。毛衣和背心必须纯羊绒，内层要有保暖咒。实际上……”伏地魔能预想米妮推荐这些布料时，哈利的固执轻易地胜过了她，最后以某些可怕、卑劣的麻瓜涤纶收场，“由我亲自带给他。他更情愿与我配合。”  
米妮露齿而笑，似乎觉得他们的意愿之争很有趣。“您的……儿子…...非常谦虚，先生。”  
“谦虚得过头。”伏地魔赞同。正当他打算去米妮的内心一窥究竟，弄清那可疑的停顿是什么时，就被一卷完美无瑕的祖母绿绸缎夺去注意，他在塞在架子里数百件卷起的织物里相中它，这抹绿色同哈利的眼眸精准对应。他得意于自己的观察力，挥挥手让它漂浮过来。  
这出无杖魔法的展示让米妮张大嘴。  
“从礼服衬衫开始。”伏地魔转身朝更衣室的方向迈步，那卷圆柱形的丝绸在身后跟随，“等这卷还回来以后，把你这里所有的绿色衬衫都送过来。”  
六间更衣室横向排开，都用帘子遮蔽，室内温度温暖适宜，以便顾客在冬天使用。栗色天鹅绒帘子拉向一边，露出小隔间空荡荡的内部环境；唯一帘幕紧锁的，一定就是哈利所在的那间。  
伏地魔大步走去，把帘子一掀。  
“什——”哈利猛地转过身，把衬衫攥在胸前。他，伏地魔注意到，除了内裤还穿着，就是一丝不挂，虽然那件可怕的、被对方用来遮掩身体的超大尺寸衬衫基本把他的视线挡了个七七八八。“你干嘛——摩金夫人呢？”  
摩金夫人？在哈利的时代，她有这么老了吗？“给你择衣的人是我。”伏地魔宣布，帘幕在他身后刷得合拢，“而你，哈利，需要的只有服从。”  
“所以我没话语权了？”哈利的目光定位到伏地魔后面漂浮的绿色丝绸，“你把东西送进来就好了！就像我希望摩金做的那样！看在梅林的份上，你没必要走到我的隔间里。”  
伏地魔几乎没听到哈利的话，他眼中只有哈利赤裸的肩膀，如鸟翼般精巧，而他还要看其余的部分。伸出手，他温柔地把哈利的衬衫扯开。  
“喂——！”衬衫被夺走，哈利大声抗议，他试图交叉双臂拢在前胸，可伏地魔拎住哈利的两只手腕，往两边打开。让他保持四肢敞开，供自己审视。  
哈利瘦得皮包骨，弱不禁风，却小巧玲珑；如树苗般纤细——可以轻松地弯折，脆弱易碎，需要被保护起来。哈利的身体是无辜的——假如身体能用无辜来形容；有一种无力防备的柔弱，甜美且全无雕饰，直直穿透了伏地魔的盔甲，命中他的心脏，在他的灵魂内核留下重重一击——他从未料到自己还有这么一天。  
哈利把脸扭开，在伏地魔审阅的目光下，一抹红晕染上他的面颊。  
“我又不是三岁。”他咕哝，“我自己能穿。”  
伏地魔用脚把哈利丢弃的麻瓜衬衫踢到一旁。“显然你不能。”他的声音很奇怪，比平时更粗哑。握住哈利手腕的手掌一路向上滑过他的手臂、肩膀，到了喉咙，伏地魔短暂地捧住它感受哈利的吞咽，接着落在哈利的腰上。  
哈利的肌肤很柔软，又如炽焰滚烫。热意点燃了伏地魔自己的灵魂，他能肯定，如果坚持不放手，那么除却一团灰烬，他将什么也不会剩下。  
可他没有停下；他停不下来。这是他儿子的身体，热夜之梦般完美，在疯狂的边界上捉来的片羽。这绝不可能是真的。  
“你……你在干嘛？”哈利问，罕见地犹豫。  
检查我的所有物。“检查你受过的伤。”几条隆起的伤疤刻进哈利锦缎般光滑的皮肤——这儿，他大腿上，有一处好像是皮带留下的凹痕；右前臂有道细长的疤，像是黑魔法刀具的手笔；一块锯齿状瘢痕盘踞在浅粉的乳头下；他的脖颈还有一条弯曲犹如新月的伤疤——  
“你用不着挨个都碰一遍！”哈利扭得像条活鱼，可他的挣扎只让伏地魔的手更往下探，触摸哈利的腰臀、大腿。它们也好软，软得让伏地魔被魔杖磨出老茧的手指在这种对比下尽显粗糙。伏地魔不得不捏住哈利的大腿，以免它从指间滑走，但也许他攥得太紧了，因为哈利倒吸一口气，静止不动。“别……”  
别怎样？这些伤疤是英勇的徽章；伏地魔要亲自证实，从而让自己安心，他的儿子从数次劫难下幸存。他的儿子是个幸存者。  
恍惚中，伏地魔若有所思地开口：“我会杀了所有在你身上留下痕迹的人。用皮带打你的麻瓜，你那时候还是个孩子，魔法不足矣治愈伤口；用黑魔法小刀割伤你的人，还有这个……”尾音转为嘶嘶声，几乎像蛇佬腔，伏地魔拨开哈利的头发，露出那道哈利通常遮起来的伤疤——闪电形，散发着黑魔法的气息，“胆敢对你做出这种事的巫师。”  
哈利轻笑，笑声毫无幽默之意。“那么，你得杀掉自己。”  
伏地魔僵住了。“是我做的。”这诅咒，使得黑暗永久地侵蚀哈利的血肉；这诅咒，其目的并不单是留下印记，而是摧毁。而那让伏地魔无法原谅，也是出于此种原因，伏地魔会手刃未来的自己，倘若他们有见面的机会的话。  
“我弄伤你了。”他心里溢满残忍暴虐的温柔，渴望治好哈利，然后给对方留下自己的印记。一个伴随痛苦而生的印记。他用指尖轻柔地描摹哈利的伤疤，对方凝视着他，被伏地魔脸上的表情所镇住。“除了伤害你，我什么也没做，是不是？”  
“别……”哈利的眼睛睁得很大，异常脆弱，“别表现得好像你关心似的。如果我不是你的儿子——”  
他颤抖了，伏地魔另一只手的拇指搭在他腰腿间的关节，上下抚摸，一个道歉。“——如果我不是你那见鬼的继承人，你压根就不会在乎是哪个婴儿受到你的诅咒。”  
“婴儿？”所以从那时起，未来的伏地魔就开始伤害哈利了。不可原谅，去攻击这么小的孩子，疯子。迄今，伏地魔连对麻瓜婴儿都没有动过手，他非常不耻此类行为。“哈利，你是我的继承人，你对我的宝贵程度超出你的理解——或者，还超出了我自己的。但我绝不可能，单就现在的我来说，会认为杀死你这样天赋异禀的巫师是可以接受的。这是对魔法的大不敬。”  
哈利没有回答，只是红晕更深。他扭动着，好像凭借这个动作就能挣脱伏地魔似的。  
“那又是什么？”伏地魔的注意力转向哈利的右手背，他刚只是匆匆一瞥，现在把它举高了近距离观察。他越看，越是不寒而栗，恐惧甚至盖过闪电形伤疤唤起的情绪。“血字羽毛笔。”不。有人——对他的哈利——，“谁？是我吗？”  
“不是，但她是你在霍格沃兹任命的教授，作为你统治魔法界宏图大业的一部分。”哈利讥笑，尽管它摇摇欲坠，只是近似于讥笑罢了，“这个禁闭方式是她的点子。”  
伏地魔任命一个虐待狂去管教少年巫师？甚至都不是麻瓜小孩——巫师？  
如果这就是下一个魂器所酿成的恶魔……  
“我将永远不会。”伏地魔立誓，他的誓言赋有强制的约束力，“再制作魂器了。”魔法噼啪作响，花火四溅，誓约仿佛是在走廊间回荡，魔力填满它，又将它变得更响亮。  
哈利惊恐地瞪着他。“你刚是不是发誓——”  
“哈利。”伏地魔低头，在血字羽毛笔留下的伤疤处烙下一吻，好像这样他就能带走哈利曾遭受过的苦痛。他虔诚地用嘴唇追随那些文字——“我不可以撒谎”——逐字地，灌以坚定的衷情爱意，直到哈利发出一个声音——小小的、颤抖的声音。“为你，我什么都能做。”  
伏地魔从没像现在这刻认真过，他看向哈利，对方屏住呼吸，表情在呆怔与情难自抑间踟躇。  
很好。至少，现在是哈利承受这种汹涌情潮了，复仇的滋味如此甜蜜。  
比伏地魔能忍受的更甜蜜，更易上瘾。  
“先——先生？”米妮从帘幕后叫他们，“冈特先生？”  
哦。  
他们在公共更衣室。  
哈利一定是和伏地魔同时记起，因为他咒骂着挥开伏地魔，而对方恰好优雅地退开。当然，这个动作让哈利向前绊倒，而被伏地魔的臂弯接住，两个人都趔趔趄趄后退几步，正好撞进漂浮的绿色丝绸卷里。  
这就是米妮找到他们时的情形——跌出小隔间，伏地魔怀里搂着一只赤身裸体的哈利，祖母绿的绸缎将两人包裹。  
狼狈似乎成了今天的主题。  
“我……”米妮呆呆地瞧着他们，瞠目结舌，接着尴尬地往后缩，“抱歉！我不是故意打断——”  
“你——你没有打断！”哈利疯狂否认。愚蠢的男孩，莫非他不知道越是激烈的否认就越是承认自己有罪吗？  
“米妮。”伏地魔平静地说，好像什么也没出错，因为它本就不是错误。他只是对儿子做进一步了解，就这么简单，虽然所见都……让他心怀悔意，“不好意思，但我改变了主意。由你来帮助哈里森挑选。”因为哈利一副伏地魔再敢进入隔间就立马谋杀他的表情，“而我会在主店面把初步选下的布料送来。若有其他顾客来店，我会叫塔贝莎为他们提供服务，可以吗？”  
“好的，里德——”  
“还有哈里森。”伏地魔严厉地唤他，“你会同意米妮的每个选择。不然你的父亲就得再次进来。你不想这样，对不对，儿子？”  
“不想。”哈利咬牙切齿，还没从米妮的误解带给他的伤害里恢复，不肯撒开他的衬衫，仿佛攥着一根救生绳，而米妮似乎嫉妒他还有救生绳可依靠。  
看着这两个人的白痴行为，伏地魔强压下得意扬起的嘴角，走出更衣室。  
当他回到主店面，却感到那里的温度较先前陡然下降。真奇怪，伏地魔花了好几分钟才想出个所以然。  
哈利不在的时候，空气就变得更冷；他要是不在，伏地魔周围的一切都被抽干暖意，吸走色彩和生机。无论伏地魔在哪儿，都是茕茕孑立，遍体生寒，晦暗无光。  
是脱轨的行星，失去了它的太阳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes：  
> 伏地魔，欣赏哈利的美丽、陶醉在他的魔法里，对哈利穿紧身胸衣想入非非：啊没错，这就是正常父亲看待儿子的方式。  
> 我，我的脑袋埋在手心：不，伏地魔，这不对，快住脑——  
> 伏地魔，在更衣室对哈利上下其手：啊没错，这就是父子情深。  
> 我：  
> 我：  
> 我：放弃。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort and Harry on a settee, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
> (虽然没有亲在嘴上啦但是……在其他地方！)

这天晚上，里德尔府的客厅里炉火通明，坐在壁炉边，伏地魔收到了一封邀请函，它是由猫头鹰送来的，很巧的是，一个小时前，塔贝莎制衣店的包裹也到了。塔贝莎做事手脚很快，虽然这也可能是因为伏地魔付了一大笔钱，让她加快进度。

这些钱花得很值，因为今晚哈利就要开始把这些衣服穿在身上。现在，他正蜷缩在壁炉前的双人沙发里，捧着马克杯啜饮着热可可，那是耷拉强行为他做的，因为她大声喊着小主人的手指有多冰冷。

伏地魔自己从来都没有享受过来自家养小精灵这种级别的热忱，但他并不嫉妒哈利成为她的最爱。如果要说的话，哈利是这栋宅邸中最受宠爱的存在，这点理所当然。有哈利住进来，一切都不似从前那般惨白僵冷，好像他就只是在这里，便驱赶了所有不愉快的回忆。一只活着的守护神，将摄魂怪驱逐开去。

伏地魔从来都不能顺利施展守护神咒——他唯一的魔法败笔。他琢磨着要是凭借雪下哈利的回忆，现在能否成功。明天就可一试，可是今天，他还得把儿子介绍给他的追随者。

他优雅地从扶手椅上站起，把邀请函递给哈利。这是马尔福的经典风格——羊皮纸如玻璃般明净，银色的文字似星光熠熠生辉，仿佛玻璃本身都被纳入书函整体。一个优雅的不可能。

“我们被邀请去马尔福庄园赴晚餐？”哈利把马克杯放在旁边的小桌上，细细阅读，羊皮纸上的银色字母荧荧闪烁，“为了庆祝‘这个好兆头’？什么好兆头？”

 ** _ **我的生日**_** ** _ **，**_** ** _ **我的归来**_** ** _ **，**_** ** _ **我的儿子**_** ** _ **，**_** ** _ **挑你喜欢的**_** 。“穆尔塞伯一定把我有继承人这件事传到他们耳边。所以，我所有来自上流阶层的追随者都将认识你，并且迫不及待同你见面。马尔福不敢惹怒我，把会面的日子定得太迟，所以他选择现在就发出邀请。所有食死徒都会参加，这是把你介绍给他们的绝妙机会。”

哈利猛地张开嘴。“我拒绝像什么邪恶版本的辛德瑞拉一样参加食死徒宴会，而你是我邪恶继母和仙女教母的怪异结合体。”

伏地魔露出一副受伤的表情。“我为什么就不能是王子呢？”

“王子才不是辛德瑞拉的 ** _ **父亲**_** 。” 哈利翻翻眼睛，“虽然我认为以你的自恋程度，非故事中最英俊的男性角色不选。”

伏地魔无视他的出言不逊，毕竟，他说的一点没错。“故意用童话故事扯开话题，这就是你用来逃避晚宴邀请的方法？可以理解，但是没有用。”

哈利剧烈地吸气。“听着，我生来就不是纯血统，也没有依照那些该有的礼仪培养，我不会用刀叉，跳华尔兹的时候常踩到别人的脚，我还会烧了那些挂毯，这算哪门子介绍？我准会毁掉你名声。”

伏地魔——不，汤姆——在他第一次参加霍格沃茨舞会的时候也心怀如出一辙的忐忑。“如果你是在担心餐桌礼仪，只需要模仿我，因为你将坐在我旁边。我用什么，你也马上跟着用，他们的脑子还没有聪明到能看出端倪。至于挂毯，也许烧了它们对于马尔福庄园难以容忍的浮夸招摇来说是个不错的提升——”

哈利以咳嗽掩盖他惊讶的大笑。

“——此外，在我的食死徒眼里，纵火的嗜好再得体不过了。”

哈利斜眼瞟他。“这是个玩笑吗？因为讲真我分不出来。”

这突然让伏地魔意识到他对此也一无所知，所以他懒得仔细解释。“至于跳舞……”

一想到别人的手臂环上哈利纤细的腰身——把他揽得很近，引导他——伏地魔就怒火中烧。“你只能跟我跳舞。”

哈利眼神狐疑。“好极了，因为那 ** _ **一点也不**_** 可怕。”

“我向你保证，我是一个比沃尔布加·布莱克好上许多的舞伴。”

哈利打了个寒战，整个身体都在颤抖。

“啊。”伏地魔挑起一边眉，“所以你已经见过她了。”

“只有一幅尖叫不停、充满憎恶且偏执顽固的画像。”

“那也比她的本尊更好。”

“把所有这群偏执狂混蛋招募起来的家伙 ** _ **是你**_** ！”哈利嚷道，“收集他们，就好像……好像是战利品！而且论偏执，你无人能及！”

“哈利。”伏地魔在双人沙发上坐下，离哈利近得足以感受到他身体的热意，比壁炉更暖和。哈利抽动了一下，双颊绯红，自他们从塔贝莎制衣店回来起，他就频频如此，古怪极了。“我聚集他们，是为了金钱与影响力，来更好地达到目的，仅此而已。”

哈利嗤笑。“以灭绝麻瓜为目的，没错。”

“错了。”伏地魔要让哈利坚信这点，它事关重大，“以隔离麻瓜为目的。”

“请问人类历史上哪次种族隔离是成功的？”

“并非由我撰写的人类历史。”

哈利惊愕地注视他。“你认真的。你是发自内心、真心实意地这么认为。你觉得你是 ** _ **整段人类历史里**_** 最聪明的领导者。”哈利哼道，“哇哦，就，哇哦，精神错乱的自大狂。”

伏地魔咬紧牙关。“我绝不会容忍有其他人这么对我说话。只有你，哈利。”

哈利抬起头看他——挑衅地，叛逆的，尤为美丽。他的眼眸是一对燃烧着的明澈碧绿，近在咫尺，勾人心魂。“是什么让我这么特别？”

再一次的，伏地魔被那可怕的渴望摄住，他要毁灭哈利的叛逆难驯，吞噬它，珍藏它，保存它， ** _ **碾碎**_** 它——

一瞬间，一幅图像在伏地魔脑海里一闪而过：哈利跪在他跟前，头歪到一侧，露出脖颈，热切的献身。可这样温顺柔软的哈利既不可能，也让他恼意渐生。因为哈利绝不会屈服，绝不。无论伏地魔是如何循循善诱，以理说服，还是步步强逼，动用武力。

于是伏地魔恍然大悟，他清醒地意识到自己并非渴望哈利的屈服。是的，他不想要哈利的投降与妥协，哈利的接受，也不是自己已经习惯从别人脸上看到的那种谄媚假笑。

“因为是你。”伏地魔轻声回答，“这无关我是否准许你用这种腔调讲话，以及我会因此惩罚你。说你想说的，因为你是一个骄傲且自由的灵魂，哈利，永不可能被驯服。”

哈利脸上的粉意又加深了一个度，他避开伏地魔的眼睛，好像那沉重的视线叫他发憷。“我以为……”他清清嗓子，“我以为你这么说，是因为我是你的儿子。”

伏地魔微笑——又一次，他唇角陌生又奇特的牵引力，不同于惯常摆出的鲨鱼似的笑容。“这，也算。”

哈利重新看向他，眼睛睁得大大的，满是不可思议。过了一会，他脱口问出：“顺便告诉你，我是个格兰芬多，抱歉让你失望了，啊不，其实我一点也不抱歉。”

也许这一度能激怒伏地魔，想到他的继承人——斯莱特林的后裔——在格兰芬多，但哈利毫不算计的纯粹与不顾后果的勇敢显然不符斯莱特林的特质。而伏地魔依旧没法让自己感到后悔，对于哈利的各种方面，他都生不出丝毫悔意。接着伏地魔彻彻底底地明白一个无可取替的真相，他可以带着全然的肯定去声明。“我不会失望，因为我毫不怀疑地知道，分院帽先给你的建议是斯莱特林。”

哈利的脸唰得红了，好像被戳穿了一个谎言，却不得不承认。“我——我说不去斯莱特林。”

当然。“因为你不想像我一样。”

“是的。”哈利对上伏地魔的视线，“现在也是。”

“很好。”伏地魔激烈地说，每个字都承载了他的笃定，“我不希望你和我一样，你要变得 ** _ **更好**_** 。”

薪柴劈啪作响，壁炉架上的钟表滴滴答答，而哈利吸了一口气，气流清浅可闻，他的眼睛睁得比寻常更大。

最后，哈利移开视线，用一只颤抖的手抓了一把头发。“该死，我的本意是让你生气。”

“你的 ** _ **本意**_** 是让我生气？”格兰芬多没跑了。

“起码它没那么渗人……”哈利对伏地魔摆手，“当你的全部注意力都集中在，”他倒吸口气才说，“我身上。”

“所以你想借我的怒火转移注意力。”而这，很斯莱特林。

“呃，说说宴会。”明晃晃的逃避，但伏地魔允许哈利转换话题，“两个小时后，八点。至于为什么没去这个年代的霍格沃茨就读，我唯一能想出来的借口就是在家接受私人教师的教导，你为了保护我的人身安全，隐藏我的存在。”

“十分可信的谎言。”伏地魔假笑，“出自一个格兰芬多。”

“多谢。”哈利干巴巴地说，“我依然很讨厌，我是说讨——厌——参加，可要是西里斯也在，倒也没那么糟糕。”他微微地笑了，一个可爱、温柔又妍丽的微笑，伤感又无限怀恋——为了一个男人，一个伏地魔甚至一无所知的男人，闯入伏地魔的领地，可伏地魔找不到他，也不能立即抹杀。“如果有沃尔布加，也许他也会在那儿？”

伏地魔猛地伸手攥住哈利的下巴。“谁是西里斯？”

哈利僵住了。“哦，你生气了。”他虚弱地说，“你好啊，生气的伏地魔。”

“不、要、和、我、说、笑。‘西里斯’和你是什么关系？亲戚？”伏地魔捏得更紧，哈利皱起脸，“你的情人？”

“他不是我的‘情人’，别傻了。他是我的教父，也是沃尔布加的大儿子，尽管你大概还没见过他，鉴于你离开英国已经有好多年。现在他可能就三四岁，放松点，他又不会绑架我，或者像穆尔塞伯一样对我求婚，又或者——”

“你爱他。”

哈利用无可救药的眼神看着伏地魔。“对，他是我唯一父亲般的人物——”

“我是你的 ** _ **父亲**_** 。”不加掩饰的暴怒，倾注他的全部情绪，如同诅咒。

“是谁抛弃了我！你总是不见人影！我孤独得太久，然后他——西里斯出现了，他对我 ** _ **很好**_** ——”哈利脸上绝望的眷念骤然转变为怒火。这个变化来得太突然，伏地魔措手不及，暴涨的魔力势若雷霆在宅邸肆虐，仿佛地震来临，喝了一半的热可可被晃下桌子，摔了个粉碎。

伏地魔发现哈利的魔杖直指自己下巴，迅捷如发动攻击的毒蛇，他的反应比伏地魔自己都快，而下一个更为震撼的认知也以逐渐渗进他的内心：哈利正跨坐在他身上，居高临下，眼里一片汹涌、怨恨且狂乱。

伏地魔呼吸一滞。他自己的怒火已经消失，被儿子全新的一面深深吸引。这崭新的、精美绝伦的残酷，似刀锋锐利致命，且十分熟悉，就好像伏地魔对镜自顾，只是镜子里他的眼睛并非猩红，而是碧绿。

“因为你，他死了。”哈利嘶嘶地说，“你也算杀害他的凶手。我可没忘记，我绝不会忘，而且我永远也不。”哈利的杖尖颤动，魔法迸射，刺痛伏地魔的皮肤，如同一记深深的、恶毒的撕咬。“如果你敢现在就对他动手……如果你敢心怀任何类似伤害他的歹念，往他的方向瞟上一眼，我就杀了你，不管你是不是我的父亲。你给我买的所有东西，对我倾注的所有喜爱，都会化为乌有。 ** _ **乌有**_** ，因为如果你伤害他——伤害任何我称为家人的人——我会摧毁你。”

 ** _ **摧毁我**_** ，伏地魔想象了一瞬，饥渴地、恼怒地。 ** _ **你想怎么做，我的儿子？你会像我杀害自己的父亲一样杀了我？用一根魔杖？还是徒手，用你娇弱的小手扼住我的喉咙？**_**

哈利保持坐在他身上的姿势，喘息。伏地魔膝盖上的重量是他此生所知道最为完美的事物。一颗汗珠从哈利的太阳穴滚落，流过颈项，最后汇到锁骨凹陷处形成小小的一汪。伏地魔伸手揩去，非常缓慢，好像他是在琥珀里动作。哈利缩了一下，却没有退开。

于是伏地魔碰到了，那滴汗珠，它在他指尖的触感是多么不真实，一股电流板的 ** _ **欢悦**_** 在他体内流窜。伏地魔能想象出它在舌尖的味道，又咸又暖，如同鲜血。他颤抖了。

“真见鬼。”哈利涣散地说，还在喘息，“为什么你要这么看着我？”

伏地魔咧开嘴——一个疯狂的，野兽般的笑。“你是不可方物。”

“而你在胡言乱语。我刚刚……我刚刚威胁要 ** _ **杀**_** 你，你却连魔杖都没有举。”

“你会杀了我吗，我的哈利？”伏地魔的手指幽灵般沿着哈利的锁骨游走，轻若羽毛，直到哈利躲开，“真的？你的怨恨有这么强？”

“你会惊讶的。”哈利收回魔杖，爬下伏地魔的膝盖，把自己摔进他旁边的沙发里。

“活见鬼。”他重复，“你这个彻头彻尾的疯子，但你要是敢动西里斯，我就杀了你。”

“我对三岁小孩没有半点兴趣。”但假如西里斯是个成年人，就不一定了……而且哈利的教父……有另一个父亲对哈利倾注以礼物与关怀，光是想想就叫他发疯。另一个男人把哈利带回家，像这样碰他，吃早餐时这样对他说话。伏地魔猜测一定是哈利的母亲为哈利指定了教父，也许一等生下哈利就期待自己的死亡。

“我不会伤害他。”伏地魔妥协。 ** _ **现在还不会**_** 。

哈利转向他，在狭窄的双人沙发上，哈利的大腿紧贴着伏地魔，清晰可感，令他分心，他的腿上曾有哈利的重量。“你发誓。发誓无论是现在还是其他时候，你都不会伤害西里斯·布莱克，无论直接还是间接。”

伏地魔眯起眼睛。“这个定义非常宽泛——”

“我他妈才不管宽不宽泛！发誓！”哈利坚持，“不然我现在走人。我会走出这栋房子，而你永远也别想再见我。”

多么无可理喻。多么聪明，知道怎么戳他的软肋。“哈利——”

“你说过。”哈利自己的眼睛眯了起来，“ ** _ **为你，我什么都能做**_** 。塔贝莎那儿，你这么说了，你对我保证。”

伏地魔大笑。他 ** _ **大笑**_** 着，记忆里他从没这么发自真心地畅快大笑过，笑声带着满腔纯粹的欣喜，毫不费力地跃然涌出。“哦，我精明狡猾的斯莱特林。”他呼吸急促，喜不自禁，“我最心爱的，操纵人心的宝贝。”他突然用一条胳膊揽住哈利的肩膀把他拉进，而在哈利能出声前，伏地魔在他的额角落下一吻——短暂且用力，尝到了汗水的微咸。和眼泪的味道有所不同，但几乎如此，几乎。

伏地魔松开一只呆若木鸡的哈利，说道：“无须害怕，我的儿子。我会保护你的珍视之物，因为我珍视你，我发誓。”灵魂誓约的魔法的响声随话音再次在他身边出现，“我发誓无论是现在还是其他时候，我都不会伤害西里斯·布莱克，无论直接还是间接。”他歪歪头，“满意了吗？”

哈利坐着，目瞪口呆。“我……我只要说就行了？只要对你索取，而你就会实现我的要求？”他声音摇晃飘忽，仿佛支撑他最核心信念的支柱轰然崩塌。

“你提醒了我，我确实说过， ** _ **为你，我什么都能做**_** 。而我言出必行。”

“好的。”哈利瘫在沙发里，不敢置信地触摸耳朵上面的皮肤，伏地魔刚刚亲在那里。看起来他还没从震惊中回神，伏地魔从哈利的混乱肆意汲取愉悦，都舍不得将其结束。

“我们得去准备了，我的继承人。”伏地魔推推他，“有个宴会要赴。”

哈利透过全然的迷茫看他。“在弑父未遂后，我们真的要去宴会吗？”

“纯血的规矩。”伏地魔站起身，伸出一只手让哈利握住，而哈利盯着它看了好几秒，仿佛是在看条鳄鱼，然后才抓住它。“好在你所有的衣服，塔贝莎都为你准备完毕。这是你在食死徒面前的首次亮相，哈利，你一定得艳惊四座。”

“艳惊四座？”哈利摇晃着站起来，掌心在伏地魔的对比下又湿又冷，“我才不是什么该死的迪士尼公主，或者《风月俏佳人》里的茱莉亚·罗伯茨。”

“我既不知道，也不关心这些可鄙的麻瓜书籍讲了什么——”

“哦你说了迪士尼魔法。”

“——但你今天要穿绿色，别犯错。”

“我已经铸下这辈子最大的错误，那就是时间穿越。”哈利咕哝，“难道还有比这更糟的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伏地魔试图对哈利澄清什么叫来自父亲的关怀.jpg
> 
> 【作者的配图在凹三原文，这里不放了】


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利的迪士尼公主高光时刻！太不幸了，他和一屋子反派恶棍共处一室。又及一些备注，我把贝拉特里克斯、安多米达和纳西莎都设定成沃尔布加的女儿，而且为了让故事更有趣，贝拉和安多米达都是三岁。很简单，让沃尔布加把自己的女儿推给哈利，能让伏地魔气疯。没有什么比迫害黑魔王更有趣的事了，只要你保持安全距离！儿童请勿在家中尝试！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利盛装出席，光彩照人地降临在食死徒面前.jpg
> 
> 伏地魔对所有食死徒说：谁也不准靠近他，他是我的.jpg

七点三十五分，伏地魔通过连接他们卧室的暗门进入哈利的房间。哈利显然没有料到他会进来，脚跟一转旋过身，魔杖早已飞出皮套跃入掌心。

完美。他的继承人的警惕心很强。

他是那么警觉，以至于面对自己的亲生父亲，魔杖也是 ** _ **缓缓**_** 放下的。他的绿眼睛很明亮，那么即使是被怀疑点亮的，又何妨呢？

“你——你有何贵干？”哈利戒备地眨眼，“还有梅林在上，你是从哪冒出来的？”

伏地魔唔了一声，花了一点时间欣赏他的儿子，对自己为哈利挑选的全套服装满意极了，因为哈利是那样摄人心魄。

他穿着散发微光的绿色衬衫，其布料正是来自早前在塔贝莎店里引发小插曲的那块。祖母绿的丝绸愈发衬托出他的白皙，为他手腕和喉咙处苍白脆弱的皮肤增添一层月光石的色泽——对爱抚发出邀约，邀请他人逐一解开纽扣，露出其余莹白的肌肤。

但哈利的美丽绝不止步于此。他瘦窄的腰被皮带扎紧，下身着黑底绿条纹的羊毛长裤，不知为何他本就劲瘦的双腿愈发纤长——两条优雅流畅的线条，具有宁芙的所有娴美。裁剪合身的貂皮马甲背心本塑造出一丝严肃正式，却被哈利领口松开的扣子挥霍了精光，露出那光滑、曲线优美的颈项，得以窥见锁骨的尖尖角。他凌乱的头发闪闪发光，柔软可揉，一定是刚洗过澡，所以闻起来有股清爽的芬芳。即使在远处也能嗅到他身体的香气，并非是花香，而是某种难以言说的撩人气息，仿佛大雨洗涤后的森林。

倘若伏地魔在满是人的舞厅里瞥见这样一个男孩——哪怕只有一眼——他也会被立刻捕获，无法自拔地迷恋上这只精灵，他是所有魔法奥妙的化身。无法解释也不受控制；难以驯服却脆弱易碎；任性固执却甜美可爱。

塔贝莎恰如其分地展现哈利的魅力，她的缝纫能力便是佐证。每片布料都裹住哈利柔韧的躯体，每个角度都美不胜收。当伏地魔绕着哈利转圈，目光盯着对方的身体上下扫视时，他得出这个发现。

哈利不安地吞咽一口。“你为什么——为什么拿 ** _ **审视**_** 的眼光看我，我是你要拉去集市售卖的马吗？”

“我是以父亲的身份审视你，他唯一的儿子即将面对的观众是英国魔法界最严苛的时尚批评家。”

“真棒。”哈利欢快地说，“我不去了，拜拜！”

“不行，哈利。”伏地魔走到哈利背后，一手搭在哈利被马甲包裹的后背，促使他走向衣柜边的等身穿衣镜前，“看，他们将无从置喙。相反，他们会嫉妒你，嫉妒拥有你的我。”

“拥有我？我又不是你生出来的——”看到镜中的自己，哈利的声音戛然而止。“哦我的天。”他惊异地说，“我是高贵辣妹本妹（posh spice）。”

“什么？”

“麻瓜用语。”

伏地魔厌恶地皱紧脸。“等去了马尔福庄园， ** _ **一个字也不准说**_** ，不然那些先祖的肖像就会亲自下墙生吞活剥了你。”

哈利一哆嗦。“真安心啊。你确定我一定得去？”

“是的。”伏地魔往哈利的头发丢了个效力温和的整洁咒，不是为了固定发型，而是让这天生的蓬乱更迷人，更具艺术美，而非仅是鸟巢似的杂乱。“好了。如果我们现在出发，会比预计的时间更早到，有时这种出其不意的惊喜能比准时更能体现主人的招待水平。”

“所以没有‘姗姗来迟（fashionable late）’一说。”哈利的肩膀沉了下去。他铁定还心存希望，以找到拖延动身的借口。

“恐怕没有。”伏地魔召来哈利的长袍，耷拉把它们整齐地挂在衣橱里。这套外袍是由上好的羊绒织就，漆黑如午夜，同哈利的发色一致。伏地魔把长袍抖开，让哈利披上。

“顺便，你 ** _ **到底**_** 是从哪儿进来的？”哈利边把手臂伸进袖管边说，“一开始你不在，然后就……出现了。我没听见你幻影移形。”

伏地魔朝那扇暗门点点头，他在门上设了幻身咒，只有集中注意盯着瞧才会发现。

“什么……”哈利看到一道门的轮廓从原本应该完整平坦的墙纸下显现，惊恐交加，“碗柜旁边那道可怕的门里面有什么？”

“里面是我的卧室。”

现在，哈利的惊恐对象变成他了。“我们的房间是相连的。”他阐明，尽管伏地魔还没说这么多，“我们的卧室间有扇门，为什么？”

“因为空闲的主卧室归我，而你现在住的房间曾经属于房子的女主人。这扇门应该是为了方便夫妻探访而设。”

“可我 ** _ **不是**_** 房子的女主人！”哈利无力地反对，“什么夫妻探访都不会发生。”

“对，你不是。”伏地魔检查哈利长袍上的温暖咒是否发挥作用，男孩决不能在马尔福庄园正门口感冒，“但你是它的继承人，所以我情愿把你放在身边，以防突发事件。”

“什么突发事件，一千个邓布利多克隆人骑着七彩独角兽从天而降？”

伏地魔重重地叹口气：“我不需要这个画面。”

哈利笑容灿烂，毫无歉意：“我知道。”

马尔福庄园富丽堂皇，高耸庄严，他们在它巨大、华美的银质大门外等候。尽管白雪隐藏了庄园的真实规模，可它却将自己的气度彰显无遗，古老的魔法低沉的嗡鸣微微震颤，无处不在，揭露庄园度过的岁月。一切古老的魔法建筑都近乎具备知觉力，这充满智慧且值得瞩目的魔法气息是由代代巫师所赋予的。

突然间，伏地魔想念霍格沃茨，只有霍格沃茨才能让他萌生如此强烈的思念。

哈利的目光对上他，看进他的眼睛里。伏地魔看到相同的怀念映照出来，哈利也想霍格沃茨。说来神奇，没有心灵连结，他们无疑也能分享彼此的心理活动。所以，再一次的，除却他们两人，谁还能这样了解自己呢？

大门向内安静地打开，由火炬点亮的门廊，站着的是莫甘娜·马尔福，她身材高挑，如雕塑般高贵端庄。她的个头甚至比伏地魔还高，而鞠躬时，动作不卑不亢，而非怯懦屈从。这是个罕见的品质，很少人知道如何在表达尊敬时又不显奴颜毕露

“莫甘娜。”伏地魔问候她，“感谢你的邀请。”

“我们的荣幸，主人。”莫甘娜朝里伸出一支手臂，“请进。”

莫甘娜的身后是阿布拉克萨斯，他总是被自己的妻子比得黯然失色，只有对她发自真心的爱意才使他的骄傲得以保存。阿布拉克萨斯也躬身行礼，虽然不及他妻子镇定从容。“我——我的主人。”他结结巴巴地说，在莫甘娜的阴影里局促地点头，好像她能从伏地魔手里保护他似的，“蒙您亲临寒舍，不胜荣幸。”

听到“寒舍”这个词，哈利发出一个古怪的声音，莫甘娜的注意力立刻转向他，灰眼睛犀利如刀。哈利的存在对她来说是个未知，因此他会被纳入威胁，直到她更了解他，找到操纵或是取悦他的方法，莫甘娜是个无可取替的斯莱特林。“还有我们主人的继承者。”她说，再次鞠躬，霜雪般的银发滑落肩头，“我们非常高兴能与您见面。”阿布拉克萨斯飞快地效仿，咕哝着自己的欢迎辞。

哈利似乎被马尔福夫妇对自己鞠躬的场面吓到了。“唔，呃。也是我的荣幸？”

伏地魔给了他一个责备的眼神，这话不应该是个问句。

马尔福夫妇带领他们走向餐厅的路上，哈利凑近伏地魔低声说：“所以马尔福夫人才是你的食死徒大将？我以为是阿布拉克萨斯。”

“你对女性抱有偏见么，哈利？”伏地魔用无杖魔法重新施了一遍优先择好的闭耳塞听咒，这样即使有他人同行，他和哈利也能隐秘地对话，“阿布拉克萨斯只有传播谣言和传闻的作用。莫甘娜是级别最高的一把好手，既是战略专家也是杰出的宣传员。她的娘家是赛尔温，与欧洲大陆所有的魔法部关系匪浅，很有价值。”

“杀害我母亲的疯子是 ** _ **你**_** 。”哈利指出，“我想你还谈不上女权主义者。”

“她相当称心。”伏地魔耸肩，“我只杀没用的，他们的性别与我无关。”

听到“没用”一词，哈利的脸色沉下去，再也没开口。

马尔福庄园的餐厅面积是霍格沃茨礼堂的一半，万恶的有钱人。巨大的枝形吊灯将数千只漂浮的银白光球的光芒折射成迷离古怪的几何状图案，投射在墙壁。黑曜石地板间银线交织，魔法让它们呈现落足即泛起圈圈涟漪的效果，给宾客一种涉足水面的错觉。拱形的落地窗外，马尔福庄园宏伟的建筑一览无余，雪花不是自然飘落成堆，而是自动排列为变换不绝的冰雪雕塑，栩栩如生，犹如神话里的动物。更多冰晶从树木间的枝头倒挂垂落，它们也是吊灯。窗户与窗户间是精心织就的挂毯，上面描绘着中世纪狩猎图，闪闪发亮的银丝绣出腾跃躲闪的鹿，同样一头银发的马尔福身骑骏马，在斯莱特林绿的森林间追逐鹿的踪影。在地上，宴会桌堆满银盏果盘——开裂的石榴露出红宝石似的果肉，未去蒂的樱桃莹润发亮。

“我要昏过去了。”哈利虚弱地说，接着他注意到宴会桌边聚集了许多衣着光鲜亮丽的食死徒，正鬼鬼祟祟地向自己投来贪婪的目光。眼含贪婪，是因为他们清晰地发觉哈利的美丽，并垂涎欲滴。“我从未见过打扮如此考究的食人鱼。”

“你可别被吃了。”伏地魔懒洋洋地回道，一门心思琢磨做掉任何胆敢越界的食死徒的计划。

“一个小孩子都没有。”哈利一通观察，失望地说道。所以他最心爱的西里斯不在，妙。

 ** _ **不**_** ** _ **妙**_** 的是，随食死徒出席的还有好几个含苞待放的女儿，以求继承人的青睐之心昭然若揭。还没被介绍给哈利，食死徒们就早已暗中谋划，期望能通过婚姻攀得伏地魔的高枝。

伏地魔要打消此番妄想。哈利还没到结婚的年龄——也许这不符合纯血家族的传统，但伏地魔才不会让他这么早就娶妻。伏地魔得先培养他，教导他，引导他，多年来缺失的亲子时光让哈利变得疏远，而如今他要一一弥补。只有当哈利彻彻底底成为他的，伏地魔才可能考虑替他找个同他般配的伴侣……

可惜根本没有人配得上哈利。这世上没有哪个活着的男巫或女巫有资格得到哈利。

如果有，他们也活不了多久。

“你能别杀气腾腾的吗？”哈利从嘴角挤出几个字，“会吓到其他杀人狂的。”

伏地魔平静地呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来。

与惯例一致，食死徒并没有一窝蜂涌向伏地魔，而是根据地位等级，一家一家地走上前，礼数得体。

当然，首先迎上前的是马尔福一家，他们九岁的儿子显然不在场，只有年满十三岁的孩子方可出席。莫甘娜通常不愿意把孩子卷进他们的例会，伏地魔原以为这种习惯是出于对效率的保证，但现在，作为一位父亲，他对她更添欣赏。如果哈利是在卢修斯的年龄，伏地魔也不会把他带到这里。

毕竟，他已经开始后悔了。

莫甘娜和阿布拉克萨斯对伏地魔呈上生日祝福，然后离去，哈利用脚怼了下伏地魔的。“你没告诉我今天是你的生日。”他控诉。

伏地魔挑起眉毛。“这很要紧吗？”

“要紧！”哈利挫败地嚷道，“明明是 ** _ **你**_** 生日，你却花了一整天给 ** _ **我**_** 买东西！”

“而我毫不犹豫地说，你是我收到过最好的生物礼物。”

哈利瞪着他，惊呆了。“你必须停止这么做。”他抱怨。

“做什么？”伏地魔歪歪脑袋。

“表现出……白马王子般的魅力。你的角色是辛德瑞拉的父亲，记得吗？”

没等伏地魔指出这世上没有一条规定写着父亲就不能魅力四射，布莱克一家已款步走来，对伏地魔献上他们的谄言媚语。沃尔布加是个秃鹫一样的女人，一如既往包裹在食腐乌鸦的黑衣与珍珠里，仿佛马上要参加葬礼，她有个鹰钩鼻，以及爪子般的手。她的声音，尽管在说恭敬话时略微压低，却依然尖利刺耳；过分杂乱的眉毛让她活像只羽毛参差不齐的雉鸡。她的丈夫奥莱恩倒更讨喜些，不过他显然对妻子心存畏惧，别的不提，他的老婆准是在谋划 ** _ **杀掉他**_** 的局。

沃尔布加的两个大女儿，十五岁的贝拉特里克斯和十四岁的安多米达，被沃尔布加引向前来，她眼里含着一抹算计的精光，热切地观察哈利对她女儿们的反应。

他的反应很复杂。

一看到站在最前的安多米达，哈利的脸庞骤然明亮起来，他目光里真挚的喜爱让沃尔布加吃吃窃笑，得意洋洋。在伏地魔看来，安多米达还，勉强凑合，虽然远远逊色于她的姐姐。她的褐发平淡无奇，五官也并无圈点之处。事实上，她脸上最惹人注意的是清晰可见的恐惧，面对母亲把自己塞给伏地魔继承人的意图，她万分不安。

看见她的恐慌，哈利当即握住她的手，仿佛一位温柔知心的绅士——那该死的同情心。“你让我想起一位友人。”他亲切地说，然后用一个意味深长的词摧毁了沃尔布加的所有野心，“她就像我的姊姊。”

对纯血统巫师而言，认为某位女性如同自己的姊妹，并非是婚姻路上确切的障碍，但哈利的有意强调，拒绝之意溢于言表。

安多米达肉眼可见地放松了，哈利对她微笑，伏地魔认为自己还不至于和黄毛丫头计较，可他实际上正恶狠狠地瞪着安多米达的手，直到哈利礼貌地将它松开。

然后轮到贝拉特里克斯。

与其说哈利的表情阴沉下来，不如说整张脸都僵掉了，难辨的情绪让他的笑容微微扭曲。贝拉特里克斯魔法天赋尤为出色，因而也在伏地魔未来追随者的名单上，她风情万种，这为她赢得数不胜数的求婚情愿；但这些纯血子弟统统入不了沃尔布加的法眼，她绝不满足于纯血二十八家族。

贝拉特里克斯最不妥的特点就在于她童年时对伏地魔的一见钟情，这种甚是麻烦的狂热从她刚出生就开始滋长，伏地魔希望她能早日放弃，这样将她纳入麾下时就能避免所有麻烦事。可现在来了个更年轻漂亮版本的伏地魔，贝拉特里克斯水汪汪的圆眼睛长在哈利脸上，毫不掩饰她的迷恋。她痴迷的对象大概和他的父亲一样强大，但和他父亲不同的是，哈利在她的争取范围内，他还是单身。

哈利对她的厌恶几乎能具象化，这本应是个阻碍，但贝拉特里克斯顽固不化，特别恼人。她的目光在伏地魔和哈利之间来回反复，仿佛在比较他们的相似点，而她贪婪黑暗的魔力朝哈利伸出触手。

她碰到的只有一堵墙。哈利的魔法本能地做出反应，尽管肉眼看不见，在场的所有人都感受到他对贝拉特里克斯的全然拒绝之意，他竖起密不透风的墙，抵挡她魔力的探索。

大为窘迫之下，沃尔布加带走她的女儿，一边凶狠地在她们耳边窃窃私语，很可能在痛斥她们辜负了整个家族。但是，奥莱恩握住安多米达的手肘，在沃尔布加的大发雷霆下给予女儿无声的支持。

至于伏地魔？伏地魔深感宽慰，起码他用不着今晚就处决布莱克家族。无论是贝拉特里克斯还是安多米达，假如他们与哈利有了丝毫进展，那将成为她们人生中最后的成就。

第三个到来的是穆尔塞伯。

嗯。

可能今晚 ** _ **就要**_** 有血光之灾。

哈利伸手扣住伏地魔的手臂，伏地魔又一次感到哈利的魔法与自己紧紧相缠所激起的跳荡不止的温暖，这与它面对贝拉特里克斯截然不同。

不，伏地魔才不会这么轻易就缴械投降，这么轻易就被安抚——

哈利的手待在那儿，稳定他，支撑他。

“我的主人。”穆尔塞伯弯腰的弧度超过人体脊柱能承受的极限，不敢抬头看自己主人的眼睛，“我对La Plaque发生的意外深深道歉，请您惩罚我吧，只要让您满意。”

伏地魔觉得让穆尔塞伯被钻心剜骨到神智稀碎，变成细小且永不可恢复的碎片就挺满意的，直到穆尔塞伯大小失禁，唾沫横流，动弹不得地躺进圣芒戈病房。

但哈利的手，那只见鬼的手，前一分钟还拉着纯血大小姐，现在又触碰黑魔王的，对两者都有很大的杀伤力。

“你不该对我道歉。”伏地魔咬牙切齿，“是对我的儿子，哈里森·冈特。”这是伏地魔有生以来说得最艰难的话，因为真实的情况是，他在想， ** _ **没错，你应该对我道歉，竟敢触碰我的所有物。是的，你应该乞求饶命，为你的理智和孩子。你应该为你未来的血脉求饶**_** 。

哈利清清嗓子。“啊，不用，只是误会——”

穆尔塞伯双膝下跪。

“噢，呃……”哈利惊慌失措地摆手。别人对他展现的顺从只会使他不安；多么稀奇的孩子啊，竟然不享受凌驾他人的快意。

“我对您献上的不仅是道歉。”穆尔塞伯的宣言掷地有声，大厅里的所有脑袋都转向马加利尤·穆尔塞伯，见证这场盛景：位列第三的食死徒、纯血二十八家族家主，如一介平民般双膝跪地。“我的小主人——”

 ** _ **他的**_** 小主人？伏地魔拿魔杖的手在抽搐。

“——我为没有认出您，也没有怀着与您身份相称的应有敬意对待您，深表歉意，但我一定得感谢您的救命之恩。”穆尔塞伯折起右臂斜斜压在胸膛上，这是纯血统正式宣誓的传统姿态，精确来讲，是魔法誓言。“因此我宣布以我的魔法起誓，我欠您一个生命之债。从今往后，我将永远听您差遣。”

大厅上下，惊呼不绝。伏地魔的继承人已经成功凭借个人的能力——并非继承，而是个人——赢得了一位高位食死徒的忠诚，这不可不谓瞩目非凡。贝拉特里克斯甚至整个扑倒在宴会桌上。

而哈利看上去只想原地消失。

伏地魔已经预料到这个走向背后的可能性。如果魔法自身判断要不是因为哈利，穆尔塞伯早就于下午毙命，那么它将断定穆尔塞伯的确对哈利欠下生命之债，并且相当明确地告知于他。

可是穆尔塞伯的宣言里藏着一种口吻，困扰着伏地魔——他的口吻就正式场合而言过于热烈，太发自肺腑了。一瞬间，伏地魔意识到哈利在穆尔塞伯眼里是什么模样，稍早的时候——一位撒娇的惹人怜爱的小少爷，同伏地魔共进午餐，却愚蠢地心无畏惧。可接下来，这位小少爷却为心胆俱裂的穆尔塞伯挺身而出，用他自己的身体保护穆尔塞伯，用他的话语，他的 ** _ **意愿**_** 。他真的站到了伏地魔和他意图处决的对象之间。无论他是不是伏地魔的儿子，都以无与伦比的勇气直面黑魔王的怒火，而他这样做都是为了 ** _ **穆尔塞伯**_** 。

Well, well, well。难道穆尔塞伯就这么欺骗自己是受到了偏爱？他就真以为要不是伏地魔介入，哈利也许就会接受他的求爱，他的吻？

而然后，当哈利 ** _ **轻拍穆尔塞伯的肩膀**_** ，这个天真的笨蛋，对一屋子的罪人毫无知觉地展露他柔软的心肠——穆尔塞伯的眼睛瞟向哈利，然后垂下眼，在这极其微小的刹那，伏地魔从里面看到了他的怀疑。

 ** _ **崇敬**_** 。没错，这份崇敬既是对救命恩人的，却也是对情人的。

“让我看你的大脑。”伏地魔命令，无杖魔法强迫穆尔塞伯抬起头对上他的视线，“我必须核实你誓言的真实性。”

哈利的手始终搭在伏地魔的手臂上，他握得更紧：“父亲，这显然没有——”

伏地魔没有等哈利的允许，他根本不需要允许，看在梅林的份上他可是黑魔王。他是哈利的父亲，而他会穷尽手段守护他儿子的贞洁。

他潜进穆尔塞伯的内心。对方的大脑对袭击毫无防备，伏地魔就像切黄油一样轻松劈开。最先几层是对伏地魔入侵其内心的恐惧，而后是对哈利救命之恩信徒般的诡异奉献之情，在 ** _ **它**_** 之下，在穆尔塞伯对哈利所有心思的核心地，是他第一个念头，在初遇时——

 ** _ **这个男孩**_** ** _ **，**_** ** _ **我想**_** ** _ **操**_** ** _ **他**_** 。

还有图像，它的图像。哈利乌黑的发丝蹭在光滑的枕面，他柔软的嘴唇分开，泄出一个请求；他双腿分开，一个淫荡、热切的尤物，扭动着，哀求着，皮肤蒸出玫瑰色，全身上下，到处都是。

世界归为漆黑。

从远处传来的咆哮一定是伏地魔耳朵里崩腾的血液，有或者仅仅是他暴虐的怒火。有人敢，居然敢对哈利—— ** _ **他的**_** 哈利，这个教他如何感受落雪、如何不再恐惧死亡的男孩——想入非非。让哈利沦为一个玩具，一个盛放他们欲望的容器。就好像他们有资格—— ** _ **谁**_** 人会有资格——

响亮的、震耳欲聋的破碎声响起，随后是一道炫目的亮光。

而哈利，从光芒里浮现。不，他是光明本身，它从他身上散发开，又在周身颤动，仿佛哈利自己就是白星的心脏，璀璨闪耀。他并没有完全及地，但他的双手——噢，他的 ** _ **双手**_** ，那温暖、柔软的手——心灵的良药，正捧住伏地魔的脸庞。伏地魔沐浴在一股抚慰的完整感里，好像他那被撕裂的、未愈的灵魂，终于找到了失踪已久的那部分，这种愉悦太过满足，近乎于悲伤。

恍惚间，伏地魔听到周围或惊叹或崇敬的嘈杂声，他看到马尔福庄园在他附近被肢解的建筑。整座大厅地上出现深深的裂缝，被一分为二，破碎的地板再也维持不了其水流的幻象。裂缝遥远的尽头是穆尔塞伯，被拍在墙上像只小鸟，一定是伏地魔的魔法把他扔到了那儿。

但穆尔塞伯依然奇迹般得毫发未损，哈利身上跃动的光芒让穆尔塞伯悬停在半空，离墙面不过几公分，护在一个透明的盔甲咒里。

但最震撼的是，大厅里没有留下黑魔法的丝毫痕迹。尽管被黑巫师占据，尽管伏地魔力图把穆尔塞伯摔死在墙上，也不见黑魔法施展过的影子，即使是最细微的特征也没有存留。

哈利把黑魔法从马尔福庄园炸了个干净，这是一个历史性的、前所未有的事件。

这个事件也揭露出黑魔王的儿子其实一点 ** _ **也不**_** 黑暗。

哈利收回手，估摸他父亲一怒之下造成的损坏程度，他挥挥手，被裂缝分成两半的大厅自我修复完毕。完美无缺的无杖魔法。大地呻吟着，将自己缝合在一起，而一等地板复原，水流的幻象也得以恢复。穆尔塞伯漂浮着飞过大厅，小心翼翼地被放到哈利脚下，像是被一只非常庞大且谨慎的野兽爪子所带来，这只野兽完全由光组成。

它经过处，食死徒目瞪口呆，沃尔布加紧紧攥着她的珍珠。

而穆尔塞伯，这个粗俗卑劣的 ** _ **败类**_** ，注视着哈利，如同信徒注视他的神明。

“不好意思。”哈利嘶哑地笑笑，“我猜你欠我两个生命之债了。”

**__ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：伏地魔教授和马尔福教授开课啦，“食死徒的市场营销101”，哈利打算找个最近的窗口跳下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为艾博变成混血的具体时间并不清楚，所以我假设1960年代仍然是纯血，其他家族也是一样

在哈利发表完毕那通相当胡来的话，四周一片安静，连根针掉下去的声音都能听见，莫甘娜·马尔福适时进入到她作为庄园女主人、食死徒里的二把手、军师和宣传员的角色。显而易见，虽然众多食死徒已经被震惊到了魂不守舍的地步，可哈利强大的白巫师身份也成为心头大患——他们本能地意识到威胁，哈利在一念之间就能覆灭他们的黑魔法。此外，还有一个更潜在的恐惧……难道黑魔王抛弃了他们，连同反麻瓜理念一起？有一个倾向光明方的儿子，伏地魔依旧会捍卫黑巫师家族能毫无限制地施展魔法的权利吗？

伏地魔应该立即声明对他们的支持绝不动摇，但他沉浸在哈利魔法的融融暖意里，无法灵活地组织话语。他身体里充盈着宁静，仿佛站在闪闪发亮的清凉瀑布下，这种状态里，他的所有发言都将缺乏他标志性的威严。第二个要考虑的，是他相当明显的偏向性，只要出言支持自己的儿子，都会被视作为对当前事态极为主观的判断。所以伏地魔仅仅瞥了莫甘娜一眼，她便立即采取行动。

穆尔塞伯摇摇晃晃地站起来，给了哈利最后一个敬佩爱慕的表情，然后消失在人群中。审慎的选择，唯恐伏地魔再次决定把他像蝼蚁一样碾死。莫甘娜大步上前，与匆匆撤离的穆尔塞伯擦肩而过，在伏地魔和哈利跟前屈膝行礼，她冷灰色的眼睛被狂热点亮，伏地魔意识到她的热切并非是看在他份上才装出来的伪饰，而是真情所感。莫甘娜情绪这么激动，属实罕见；她通常都是优雅自持的象征。

“我的主人。”她说，声音响亮得足够让所有人听见，“您轻而易举便保证了我们的胜利。”

整个大厅都响起人们的交头接耳。

“我知道您为何选择隐瞒您的继承人了。这样一位强大的白巫师——不，是白王——被送往霍格沃茨，毫无疑问邓布利多会试图染指他。若不成，就动手除掉，可是现在…..”她咧开嘴，露出一个凶狠残酷的笑容，伏地魔从没在她脸上见过这种表情，“现在，为时已晚。我们这边有了等同于阿不思·邓布利多的人物，一位力量成熟的白巫师，足以与邓布利多旗下最强的战士抗衡，又或者，是邓布利多本人，而他将凯旋而归。”

窃窃私语升级成堂皇为之的喧哗，兴奋在人群间滚动，即使那些对哈利心存戒备的食死徒也开始被莫甘娜的慷慨陈词所感染。

“可我们的优势并不仅限于此。”莫甘娜环顾食死徒，一一对上他们的目光，“有我们主人的继承人在，再也没有什么能阻止我们招募白巫师家族，我们又何乐而不为呢？为什么不在各种魔法分支间寻求支持，以长吾辈之势？邓布利多太过懦弱，以至于他无法接受黑暗方的同盟，而这将致使他一败涂地。他的目光局限于巫师整体人口里极小的一部分，可我们并无此限制。我们的人数将很快压倒我们的敌人，而我们主人的继承人将成为战斗口号，新同盟的力量源泉，也使我们的事业不断革新。伏地魔大人既有先见之明，让我们在他的领导下繁荣壮大，这条路永不会错。”

食死徒爆发阵阵欢呼，除了二十八家族里的塔利辛·特拉弗斯和沃尔布加·布莱克，他们还需要进一步劝抚，伏地魔之后会处理。可现在，到了他讲话的时候。莫甘娜一席激昂慷慨的即兴发言不仅稳定军心，还为他将自己塑造成贤明的领导者，而非爱子心切的糊涂父亲留下很大余地。同时，随着头脑再次清醒，只要不再与哈利肌肤相接，他就可以重拾一贯的敏锐。

然而，听完莫甘娜的演讲，哈利的脸寸寸发白，大概是想到即将成为食死徒招募新成员的傀儡领袖而毛骨悚然。伏地魔得把食死徒的注意力从他身上转移开。

“一如既往的好口才，莫甘娜。”伏地魔亲切地道，“告诉我，朋友们。”他对食死徒开口，“神圣二十八家族里有多少是白巫师？”

“艾博！”一个食死徒高喊。“韦斯莱！”另一个人也喊道。“隆巴顿！还有福雷！”“麦克米兰！普威特！”“沙克博特！不能忘掉他们！”

“确实如此。”伏地魔赞同地点头，“彻头彻尾的白巫师家族多达八个，毋庸置疑的纯血，几代以来他们都保持自己血脉的纯正——他们如若果真同部分重要家族成员所宣称的那样亲麻瓜，那么大可不必费此周章。这也让这八个家族在威森加摩保有席位，有权投票支持或是否决我们的任何提议，更不消提从立法上打破僵局。我们甚至还没算上其他享有威森加摩席位的纯血白巫师家族，比如波特、道格和布朗。邓布利多作为唯一的白巫师领导者，也许让他们对自己倾力支持，可现在呢？现在，我们也拥有了一位白巫师，立场上倾向纯血，并且与他们的传统相契合。过不了多久，他们将转换阵营，一同建设我们的事业。”

提图斯·埃弗雷兴奋地高呼，罗萨蒙德·罗齐尔举起魔杖，喷出一道庆贺的星火，随即大厅里所有的食死徒都加入她的行列——包括塔利辛和沃尔布加，因为若不跟着喝彩，他们就会冒被众人孤立的风险。贝拉特里克斯因狂喜而颤抖不已，阿布拉克萨斯笑容满面，紧握着莫甘娜的手，就好像他们是在婚礼上的一对新人。  
得意的笑容攀上伏地魔的嘴角。“已经太久了，我们的政治诉求——即麻瓜隔离——与黑魔法混为一谈。这是邓布利多耍的聪明伎俩，让他不仅在白巫师前，还当着所有公众的面将我们恶意诋毁，把我们驱赶至魔法界政坛的边缘。但到此为止。我们会，也将继续保持我们黑巫师的高贵与荣耀，没错，可若想保护我们的自由，纳入同样致力于维护纯血文化的白巫师盟友，也是合理之举。无论采用何种方法，都为了胜利，而如今，在我们手里的机会比以往多得多。”

“先生们！”在满庭热切的欢呼喝彩中，莫甘娜的呼喊压过声浪，“女士们！让我们一齐举杯，敬伏地魔大人的继承人！”

觥筹交错间，酒杯叮叮当当，有些甚至在狂喜中落到地上摔得粉碎，仿佛大厅里的不是巫师，而是一屋子维京人。食死徒的举止就好像他们都直升到瓦尔哈拉殿堂（Valhalla）去了。

“这。”在闭耳塞听咒的掩护下，伏地魔对哈利说，“是你必须记好的见面会，你是一个偶像，哈利。”

“我不想当偶像。”哈利摇头，“从来都不。”

伏地魔精明地抓住哈利话语里的重点。“你从来都不’？在你原本的时间线里，也是这样吗？”他毫不吃惊，鉴于哈利的强大魔力。意识到自己的儿子在任何领域都受人崇拜，伏地魔骄傲极了。

“可以这么说。”哈利蹙眉，“说实话，这都他妈什么事儿？不敢相信我最后成为了召集一千个食死徒的招牌，而我竟然还在为糟糕的礼仪和你会不会杀人而担忧。”

“是 ** _ **你**_** 一番救世主莅临般的动人表演把自己是白巫师的事实暴露无疑，要承担的后果自然压在你的肩膀上。”

“你为什么非得用‘暴露’？恶心。”哈利浑身一抖，“我才不是巫师版本的脱衣舞者。”

短短一瞬，伏地魔被哈利衣衫滑落的景象所击中，无杖魔法下，一件接一件。“无论如何，是你选择了自亮身份。”

哈利被激怒了，满脸怒容。“那我还能怎么办，就放着穆尔塞伯不管，让他被碾成齑粉吗？”

“是的。”伏地魔说，不带丁点犹豫。

“不是有意冒犯，但你们这群家伙多少沾点。”哈利啪得一手捂住前胸，戏剧化地倒吸口凉气，“喔，不，你不能用错误的勺子吃甜点！但是杀个人玩玩？完全可以接受。”

伏地魔的魔杖惯用手蠢蠢欲动，当他看见穆尔塞伯躲在高大魁梧的高尔后面，拿对方当掩体。“不是为了玩，那是制裁。”

“好极了。”哈利投以狐疑的目光，“因为对你的儿子有情色想法，那么大卸八块也不为过。”

“是的。”伏地魔又说，不过这次，是从牙缝里挤出来的，“如果你知道他是怎么想你——”

“我知道！虽然不是很确切，但我不是傻子。我知道他被我迷住了。”哈利回以怒目，“这依然没有给你杀他的许可。”

伏地魔扬起一边眉毛。“我不需要许可，我是黑魔王。”

哈利有样学样。“嗯，显然，我现在是白方的王，所以‘将’嘛。”

伏地魔笑了。他的笑声愉快低沉，食死徒纷纷转身投来窥探的目光，好像见证到一个奇迹。

“你 ** _ **从来**_** 不笑吗？”哈利问他，“不，等等，我赌你笑过，但那也是恶人标配式狞笑。你就没有真正笑过吗？”

“没有。”伏地魔答道，笑声渐止，“直到你的出现。”

听到他的坦白，哈利脸上的表情复杂难辨。

一支家养小精灵队伍撤去宴会桌席上的水果，他们动作迅速，以至于只能看到矮小的模糊影子。椅子以闪电般的速度安置在餐桌周围，尽管行动匆忙，翡翠绿的盘子和银器却摆放得极其精准。丝绸餐巾上绣着一个优雅的花体M，叠成盛放的白花，摆在绿盘子上宛如池中睡莲。

“我在想多比的妈妈或爸爸是不是也在里面。”哈利没头没尾地说，接着解释道，“多比是一只未来的家养小精灵，他原本属于马尔福，直到我骗他们放他自由。”

“图什么？”伏地魔伸手正了正哈利的领结，它有点歪，“你只会让小精灵陷入无法平复的绝望。”

哈利温柔地笑了。“多比不一样，他总是爱我。”

于是伏地魔大人开始嫉妒一只家养小精灵了。荒谬透顶。

“我非常想告诉马尔福夫人，我根本不像你们那样憎恨麻瓜。”哈利继续说，很冷静，“但即使是我，也有一丝自我保护意识埋在格兰芬多的愚蠢下。”

伏地魔轻轻地笑了。“你自己说的，可不是我。”

“哎！承认自己的缺点是成熟的象征，你就不同了。起码我还有理智，别在塞满食死徒的庄园里自作孽宣扬亲麻瓜。我也许当真能莫名其妙地在战场上打败邓布利多。”哈利说着，显然不相信自己的实力，“但是一口气解决几十个食死徒？不可能。”

“你低估了自己。”

哈利嗤之以鼻。“低估也比自寻死路好。”

伏地魔蓦然抓住哈利的手腕，也许这个举动与其是出于安抚，更像是占有欲，但哈利受伤的念头让他的自控力溃不成军。“我 ** _ **永远**_** 不会让他们伤害你。”

哈利复杂的神情回到他脸上。“当你的食死徒把我用作对外宣传的噱头，别指望我只会‘躺平任操，往好处想想[1]’。也许我不能以言语对他们晓之以理，但这不意味着就不能出手阻挠。我能，我也会这么做。”

“哦？”伏地魔纵容地说，手指轻轻滑过哈利的手臂，只为了看见对方颤抖，“那么你打算怎么做，我的继承人？继续装傻，让他们相信你毫无价值？难以想象。”

“不。”哈利直视他的眼睛，“我要从内部改变你的食死徒。如果我无法阻止你们利用我的身份扩大建设事业的队伍，那我就去改变事业本身。”哈利倔强地抬起下巴，“这对你来说 ** _ **可以想象**_** 吗？”

“改变事业本身？”一股深切又不知餮足的好奇心笼住伏地魔，他的脉搏加快了，现在他一只手搭在哈利肩膀上，把对方揽到身边，直到两人近得足以分享彼此的呼吸，“你怎么相信你做得到？”

“我已经改变了，不是吗？为了使我的存在变得合理，你和莫甘娜不得不转换食死徒的定义，把它从黑魔法专属集会变成包含白魔法在内的反麻瓜政治运动——你的追随者对此没有异议，因为憎恨麻瓜是他们的主要意图，但这已经不是你过去建立食死徒的政党路线了，对不对？”哈利挑衅地瞪着伏地魔，“ ** _ **对不对**_** ？”

“对。”伏地魔回答，被他深深吸引。

“但我改变的不止如此，还有穆尔塞伯，而且我改变了 ** _ **你**_** ，用我的魔法。”伏地魔的拇指抚过喉咙，哈利再次颤抖，“白魔法会改变人，就和黑魔法一样。黑魔法激励负面情绪——像愤怒，恨意与残忍——让人动荡不安。白魔法则效果相反，它让人平静、柔和，产生积极情绪，保持精神稳定。 ** _ **那就是**_** 我阻止你把穆尔塞伯撕成碎片的方法，使你冷静下来。倘若我和食死徒混的时间足够久，谁说我不能改变他们？我不能修复黑魔法对他们灵魂产生的损坏？我无法阻止他们变成彻底的疯子？”

“所以你要一个人开启这场针对我所有食死徒的集体革命？”伏地魔把哈利的脸颊捧在掌心，啧啧有声，“真是沉重的负担，对这么小的男孩来说。”

哈利耸耸肩。“我有过更重的。”

他有过吗？但这理所当然，哈利的性格就让他无法容忍不公不被修正——像他的父亲，尽管他们眼中的公正大相径庭。“你在对我宣战吗，哈利？”伏地魔内心欢欣高涨，被无限柔情所填满，他的话语轻如羽翼，几乎只惊动了两人之间的空气。

哈利目光暗沉，写满肯定。“没错。”

伏地魔尖锐地吸气，这就是哈利，公然威胁伏地魔的组织，而他如此美丽。伏地魔倾身，嘴唇擦着哈利的耳朵。“万分期待，我的爱。”

伏地魔退回原位时，哈利已经被蒸得红彤彤的，他的眼睛睁得很大，眼镜后的眸子氤氲怔愣。这样的他可爱极了，慌张又不知所措的样子。

这时，传来一记勺子敲击玻璃杯的鸣响，被扩音咒放大。“我们的主人和继承人，还有尊贵的宾客……”莫甘娜做手势示意桌上满满当当的做工精致的饭前甜点，“晚餐开始了。”

[1] Lie back and think of England: 原意是当一个女人被强迫性交，比如妻子的义务，她会想点其他快乐的事来减轻痛苦，这种建议在19世纪到20世纪早期被提供给妇女，为了维护婚姻稳定，最早在英国出现；后引申为在进行某项痛苦难熬的任务时，想点愉悦的事转移注意力。

Ps: Notes里的图在原文有，这里就不贴啦。以及关于一个魔法术语的翻译，我知道蛮多人偏向把light magic译为光明魔法，，也挺好的嘛虽然但是我没有选择这种译法www因为觉得光明这个词情感色彩太强烈了而且很有点二…所以选择了用白魔法，毕竟light magic本身不代表巫师立场的正义性，但light在某些地方确实是表示与黑暗方相对的立场，所以我也会酌情译为光明方。此外，神圣二十八家族（the sacred twenty-eight）这个概念是比较广为流传且同人文里热度很高的设定，不是官方啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 当食死徒看到他们的主人和自己的儿子调情时：目光惊恐地游移.jpg
> 
> 沃尔布加想到不得不忍受白魔法的存在：眼睛瞪得像铜铃.jpg
> 
> 伏地魔对哈利白魔法的反应（或者，让我们诚实点，是对哈利的一切）：啊是光.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：史上最他妈漫长的晚宴。
> 
> 我不确定这是喜剧还是悲剧，但说法还是有的，虽然程度不一。
> 
> 伏地魔的所作所为会让简·奥斯丁做噩梦的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes：如果你们想知道哈利对伏地魔的感情，这里是我在评论区的一段简单描述：伏地魔大概是，“啊，对，我亲爱的儿子想要什么就有什么。我的生命？没问题。他自己的追随者？没问题。我的老二？没问题。等等，最后那个是什么玩意——”LMAO
> 
> 汤姆是真的完全不知道自己在调情。在大脑里某些遥远的角落，他有想过自己是在“引诱”哈利信赖自己——没错，伏地魔，觉得“引诱”自己亲生儿子一点问题也没有——但对于那些举动里掺杂的性暗示，以及哈利身上随之产生的生理反应，他属实一点头绪也无。
> 
> 伏地魔：我的儿子真棒，真完美，哇哦，我没法停下碰他的手。梅林，看看这双美丽的眼睛，让我盯着它们看个够；他无瑕的肌肤，让我抚摸它。
> 
> 与此同时的哈利：‘别硬！’。这个可怜的双性恋男孩试图……让自己清醒点。他在努力了，可大多数时间都在失败。我是说，这里有个性感得一塌糊涂的伏地魔，哈利知道他不是自己的父亲，对方经常深情款款地看着自己的眼睛，还不停碰自己，就好像他是某些不可思议的、美丽又弥足珍贵的东西，所以你能责怪哈利的反应吗？即使哈利不敢相信自己被伏地魔撩得上火，他喜欢伏地魔，有时甚至觉得伏地魔超可爱。你瞧，一天前他还肯定自己恨伏地魔入骨呢？？？所以，对哈利来说，是一场严厉的情感鞭挞。
> 
> 嗯，可怜的莫甘娜，她好难，她付出太多了！如果伏地魔打算在大庭广众下对哈利动手动脚，别人即使是看看哈利也会让他大动肝火，那她真无能为力了。

中央桌位落座的是马尔福一家和主要宾客，伏地魔与哈里森·冈特。食死徒坐在周围的餐桌旁，伸长了脖颈试图再多看几眼这位继承人——现在，他是他们夺得胜利的关键。

哈利耸耸肩。“我能听见斯内——我过去的魔药课教授——称我为‘我们新来的名人’。他是个尖酸刻薄的混球，但他说得很准确。”

“用词，哈利。”伏地魔温和地责备道，而莫甘娜和阿布拉克萨斯礼貌地假装他们的主人和儿子的对话并没有被闭耳塞听咒所掩盖。伏地魔对莫甘娜说：“失礼了，莫甘娜。”

“哪里，我的主人。”一只家养小精灵为莫甘娜的酒杯里斟上银色的、雾气缭绕的酒，又呈上一托盘开胃小菜供她选择。她挑了一小块山羊奶酪和意大利熏火腿，雕刻成象牙白的天鹅及玫瑰色的翅膀，“您和您的儿子一定有很多要讨论。”

“没有什么是我最信任的副官听不得的。”这是假话，但足够受用。莫甘娜今晚的贡献值得褒奖，“你的演讲术愈发精进，莫甘娜，我很欣赏你的口才。”

“您过誉，我的主人。”莫甘娜不着痕迹地对阿布拉克萨斯使眼色，对方立即站起身，对伏地魔躬身行礼以示歉意。

“我很抱歉，我的主人，但我必须检查庄园的防卫。您的儿子像狂风刮过蜘蛛网般将它们吹散了。”

哈利神情尴尬。“呃，对不起——”

“没关系。”阿布拉克萨斯慌忙道，显然害怕惹得伏地魔的儿子生气，即使是莫甘娜也为丈夫笨拙的社交技巧左眼抽搐。看到她的反应，阿布拉克萨斯试图很有男子气概地把这潜在的冒犯转化成一句恭维。“这太令人惊叹了，因为大部分防卫咒已经历经数代人，但是，毕竟它们都是黑魔法，所以可能承受不住如此强大的白魔法……请容许我的失礼，我必须重新设立防卫，这样我们在高墙里的安全便能得到确保。”

“你去吧。”伏地魔傲慢地说，于是阿布拉克萨斯保持鞠躬的姿势，一路退下，直到他差点撞上旁边的餐桌，不得不转过身。

“阿布拉克萨斯是位优秀的丈夫。”莫甘娜说，声音紧绷，“但他不是那种最为机敏得体的人，我很抱歉，主人。”

伏地魔抿了一口酒，最为上等的陈年干白，能清晰地尝到其独特的烟熏味，那是酒液在龙蛋间发酵而形成的。“无需为你的伴侣道歉，莫甘娜。我知道他的心，若要这么说的话，它正放在正确的位置。”

莫甘娜的嘴唇微微扭动。“他的心是我的。”

“确实如此。”伏地魔与她交换一个微笑；若是和低位食死徒讨论这么私人的话题，是相当愚蠢的事，可莫甘娜远不仅是下属，她是伏地魔为数不多的几个认定为谋士的人。

“我们主人的继承者，也请您接受我的道歉。”莫甘娜灰色眼睛凝视着哈利，虽然这对冷淡的眼眸浮起极其轻微的暖意，“阿布拉克萨斯绝无冒犯之意。”

“你可以叫我的儿子为哈里森。”伏地魔慷慨地允许她。获得这项特权，莫甘娜当心怀感激。

但哈利，一如既往地不配合，翻翻眼睛——然后直白地和他的父亲唱反调。“请直接叫我哈利。‘哈里森’让我觉得自己很老，真见鬼。你也知道，对青春永驻的痴迷。”哈利比了比自己和伏地魔，“差不多算是家族传统。”

莫甘娜轻轻咳嗽，接着自已似乎也被试图逃出唇角的笑声所震惊。她喝了口酒，仿佛是为了抑制自己的笑意；这种愉悦是她不敢在伏地魔大人面前展露的。“啊。”取而代之，她柔和地说，“那就哈利。”

家养小精灵第二轮的上菜打断了他们，为他们送来更多做工小巧的食物雕像。哈利挑了一个金色飞贼形状的意式小丸（arancini），上面有帕尔玛干酪制成的纤细如蕾丝的精美翅膀。

“谢谢。”哈利对小精灵粲然一笑，对方打了个响嗝，面对这般善意，不知该如何反应，更别提那是对它的谢意了。

伏地魔酸溜溜地意识到，哈利对家养小精灵的尊敬甚至超过了他对自己父亲的。这个小坏蛋，伏地魔挥手让小精灵过来，点了一小方洒满胡椒粒的烤扇贝，并指定做成黑白相间的骰子形状，然后甩给它一个就他而言最为轻蔑的冷笑。这只可怜的生物短促地尖叫一声，委顿地消失不见，只在桌上留下装满前菜的托盘。

哈利对伏地魔皱眉，脸上写满谴责——谴责！——这时莫甘娜小声清清嗓子，又咽了一大口酒。

“我听说马尔福家族的藏书馆非常了不起。”哈利冷不丁对莫甘娜说。

伏地魔能肯定，自己从来没有在他面前盛赞过马尔福家的藏书馆，尽管它同所有古老的纯血家族藏书馆一般，收藏了取之不尽的魔法卷帙。哈利对莫甘娜迷人可爱地一笑：“我还听说， ** _ **各种**_** 神秘稀罕的门类都囊括其中，比如灵魂魔法、死亡和时间魔法。”

伏地魔僵住。所有就是他狡猾的男孩的意图所在。哈利还没有放弃回到自己的时间，因为这个时间线上发生的改变已无法挽回，变成哈利原本世界的一支分流。

假如真能成功，哈利也得花上数十年才能发现如何回溯带他到这里的时间魔法。故而这并非燃眉之急，但哈利计划离开他—— ** _ **想要**_** 离开他——这个事实伤害他最深。制造魂器那蚀骨的痛苦，与伏地魔撕裂自己的灵魂，都不及它留下的伤口深刻。伏地魔让自己的姿态保持平静，可他的手指攥紧了刀叉。

没关系，才过去一天，哈利对自己时间线里的人们依旧忠心耿耿，仍然感觉自己有义务承担那些被他抛下的责任，这是可以理解的。据先前就负担展开的对话来看，显然在另一个世界，哈利 ** _ **的确**_** 有不少任务等着他。而他这样为道德所驱动的人，自然会有完成它们的决心。

这就是哈利的风格。伏地魔并不会拒绝，它正是一个范例，如果伏地魔坚持不懈，这些都将是他能从哈利身上得到的东西——永不动摇的赤诚奉献。

而伏地魔自信自己能赢得哈利。在实现这一步前，他将确保哈利无法离开自己，通过暗中破坏哈利的研究，以及时刻跟进哈利的任何动向，他便能把握主动权，安排对策。此外，他还会给予哈利留在这里的理由和责任，它们将与哈利过去刻在意识里的同样沉重。

如果哈利打算破坏伏地魔实行麻瓜隔离主义的计划，那么伏地魔也会阻挠哈利返回自己的时间，公平。

因为伏地魔永远都不会放哈利走。

永远不会。

与此同时，和任何纯血巫师一样，面对旁人就自己祖传古宅的赞美，莫甘娜欣然接受。她听出了哈利的不言之请，便对哈利递出邀请，马尔福家族的人很少这么做。“您若是方便，请随意使用我们的藏书馆。我们的一切都属于主人，自然也属于您。”

“感激 ** _ **不尽**_** 。”哈利的感谢非常真诚，而对莫甘娜来说，客人外露出那么真心实意的情绪是很不习惯的，她眨眨眼。

“没关系。”她微笑，“哈利。”

伏地魔为什么会准许她直呼哈利名字呢？哈利离他而去的渴望依然让他怒火中烧，而从莫甘娜的声音里听到哈利的名字，仿佛有荆棘在他皮肉之下钻探蔓生。但伏地魔又不能惩罚她，因为她只是遵守了他的命令。此外，他从来没有折磨过莫甘娜，他尊重她，伏地魔必须时刻提醒自己。

“我想当一名缄默人。”哈利说得天花乱坠，兴许希望能借此不让莫甘娜注意到他提及了时间魔法，“毕竟，知识就是力量，我若能把魔法部最隐蔽的机密学到手，就能让我们的力量更强大。”

“您的志向令人敬佩。”莫甘娜的灰眼睛更温暖了，毋庸置疑，主人的继承人和他的父亲一样都对他们的事业全力以赴，这让她十分满意。她对伏地魔露出一个恭贺的表情，后者立刻原谅了她先前直呼哈利名字的事；对，祝贺伏地魔有哈利这样的儿子，她做得太对了。

“我愿意协同我的儿子进行他的研究。”伏地魔宣布，哈利困惑地瞥了他一眼，“我意思是……我对永生的追求已经改变了，我的方法也同过去一贯使用的大不相同。也许我在征服死亡的路上犯了错误，因为时间是更强的力量。时间相比，死亡又算得了什么呢？时间跳脱出生命与死亡，死亡本身又是时间的产物。我想要驾驭时间，莫甘娜，你有相关的书籍吗？”

莫甘娜曾为马尔福藏书馆制作了相当详细的典籍名录——详细到足够看出她自己已经阅读了其中大部分，并清楚还有哪些是未读的。

哈利，这个愚蠢的男孩，对伏地魔感激地点头。他一定以为伏地魔帮他避开了对研究时间魔法的解释。

而真相是，伏地魔只是给自己创造出一个理由，让他能和哈利一样了解时间方面的知识，让他得以抢在哈利所有研究进度前面，这样便能扼杀哈利重返自己时间线的所有企图。哈利对时间的任何了解，伏地魔也要知道。而哈利会欣然分享他收集到的信息，因为伏地魔停止制造魂器的事让他舒了口气。哈利有当救世主的天性，如果他能救下伏地魔的灵魂，连同死在伏地魔手里的受害者的性命，那么他当然愿意付诸行动。

至于同步增加保证自己永生的知识，对伏地魔而言仅仅是个附加分罢了。有哈利陪伴在侧的永恒的生命。

这个念头点燃了伏地魔身体里狂热的烈火，这与即将掌握新的魔法分支带给他的感觉相同——但这次，火焰的薪柴是 ** _ **永远**_** 占有哈利的渴望，只要他们不死。

等快上甜点的时候，阿布拉克萨斯才迟迟出现，他展露出孩童般毫不掩饰的喜悦，倾身越过桌子，大声地对哈利耳语：“我们的家养小精灵会一套咒语，为每位宾客提供他们最喜欢的甜点。我最喜欢郁金香蜜饯啦！你呢？”

莫甘娜的叹息又疲倦——又饱含宠溺。“阿布拉克萨斯，离小精灵出现还有三分钟不到，你就能找到答案了，耐心点。”

“喔，对不起。”阿布拉克萨斯萎靡下去，莫甘娜把手搭在他的手上，安抚丈夫。阿布拉克萨斯的脸庞立刻明亮起来，“对了！说到花，我们每座阳台都有雪铃花做成的拱门，漂亮极了；我的主人，如果您乐意，请您在晚餐结束后去外头漫步，欣赏它们。树藤上每朵花都是我自己编织的，您瞧，我非常喜欢花。”

哈利的微笑和他对安多米达露出的一模一样——伤感又怀念。“我有一个热爱草药学的朋友，并且精通此道。”

“是吗？妙极了！如果他方便，我很愿意联系他。我一直尝试修剪红鼻木兰，它们很稀少，而且喜怒无常。”阿布拉克萨斯说“喜怒无常”这个词时饱含的喜爱，原本是该留给顽皮的儿童的，“我对花卉情有独钟。它们是快乐的源头，没有人能对它们无动于衷。”

伏地魔就是那种人。

阿布拉克萨斯身上散发纯真简直叫人痛苦得发疯。莫甘娜究竟是怎么才能忍受和这种洁白无瑕的人共度余生的，这就正中伏地魔的知识盲区。尽管哈利也是毫无瑕疵，他有自己独特的纯洁——他今天立于雪下时便可窥见。

纯洁固然有迷人之处，伏地魔不得不承认这点，可只有当它与勇气和力量相伴时才会如此。伏地魔对软弱到无力自保的纯洁毫无兴趣，也许莫甘娜乐意当阿布拉克萨斯的守护者，伏地魔却喜欢更为平等的关系。是的，他想保护哈利，但他清楚地明白哈利完全具备保护自己的能力。

这种结合令他心醉神迷——纯洁与力量。纯洁得足以引诱罪人，却强大到能将他们悉数摧毁。

没等阿布拉克萨斯展现他身为主人的盛情，继续说些关于植物的多愁善感的胡话，家养小精灵带着甜点出现在他们身边。在阿布拉克萨斯得到满满一碟郁金香蜜饯、莫甘娜得到一碗大米布丁、哈利拿到一块大得可疑的糖浆馅饼——莫非先前那只小精灵已经开始偏爱哈利，就像耷拉那样？——之前，在伏地魔面前，是一盘……

“开什么玩笑？”伏地魔慢慢地问，每个音节都阴冷刺骨。

伏地魔盘子里的，并非他物，而是一条麻瓜巧克力，连带着外包装。

为他们服务的三个家养小精灵发起抖，绞着它们耷拉下来的耳朵。“我——我——我们很——很抱歉，主人，先生！这——这——这是咒——咒语的效果！”

哈利下巴掉了下来，吃惊地看着那条巧克力。莫甘娜和阿布拉克萨斯投来茫然的目光，没有认出它其实来自麻瓜世界。对他们来说，这玩意类似蜂蜜公爵的产品，他们不太熟悉。

但伏地魔知道。哦，他知道。这俨然就是三十年前他吃过的同一块巧克力，那时他七岁。在沃尔夫孤儿院他第一次得到的享受，第一次品尝到幸福，第一次明白 ** _ **希望**_** 的滋味。希望，即这个世界也许并没有它看起来那样黑暗惨淡。不，不能是现在，他不能承认自己曾经喜欢过麻瓜的东西，他曾那么不幸又愚蠢才会以为——

“你一定会爱上玛氏棒（Mars bar）。”哈利开玩笑，企图缓解紧张的气氛。他不意外哈利知道，毕竟他由麻瓜养大，只需一眼就明白它是麻瓜的糖果。

“由战神（Mars）命名的巧克力？”阿布拉克萨斯赞叹道，哈利发出一个噎住的声音。

“哎，我根本想不到。难怪它是我们主人的最爱。”

“它、不、是、我、的、最、爱。”伏地魔咬牙切齿。

“当然不是了！这种甜点成何体统——”阿布拉克萨斯慌慌张张地转向小精灵，给了他们一个虚弱无力的怒瞪，活像小丑上身，失去了聚集怒火的能力，“重来一遍咒语。你们肯定出错了。”

它们没有，这才是问题所在。

但伏地魔不能承认。

莫甘娜显然决定亲自管教小精灵，她直起腰准备介入——却被哈利打断了。

哈利用关切的语气说道：“我们不必苛责家养小精灵。我的父亲对自己的口味 ** _ **很不满意**_** ，这不是它们的错。”哈利飞快地对伏地魔露出恶魔般得意洋洋的笑容。伏地魔究竟是怎么才会觉得他纯洁来着？“所以，我有的甜点，为何不一模一样也为他上一份呢？他 ** _ **钟爱**_** 糖浆馅饼，他的字典里就没有讨厌糖制品。”

伏地魔对他怒目而视。

但哈利的笑意只深不减，挂在那甜美、罪恶又可爱的嘴唇上，惑人得尤为残忍。

莫甘娜在两人间来回看，头一次不知道该说什么。饶是往最大胆的方向去猜想，她也无法解析伏地魔与哈利之间层层复杂的交流内容。最后，她让了步，命令小精灵为伏地魔大人取点糖浆馅饼。

不到十五秒，糖浆馅饼替换掉他盘子里的巧克力，宴会里的所有人都开始享用。

伏地魔勉强切了一小块馅饼，然后怨忿地吃下去，好像放进嘴里的是枚毒药丸。

甜得发腻，极度恶心的糖精让他的牙齿都开始发疼。

像只小恶魔，哈利对伏地魔露齿而笑。一滴糖浆挂在哈利饱满的下唇，宛如玫瑰上的一颗露珠，却更晶莹，更粘稠。

一种超现实的领悟击中了伏地魔，在这一刻，他知道哈利嘴唇的味道，因为他正亲自体验着那相同的滋味。他伸出手捧住哈利的下巴，把哈利惊得一动不动，他的拇指扫过柔嫩的、粘乎乎的下唇。

“亲爱的。”他呢喃，“你是对的。你改变了我，我敢说我新有了一个最爱的甜点。”

哈利坐在那儿，僵住了，伏地魔收回拇指，然后故意地、灵活而从容地把它舔干净。每下舔舐，哈利变得更红，眼神涣散开去。他咬住自己的唇瓣，仿佛在追逐伏地魔从他那里偷去的甜蜜。

成功复仇完毕，伏地魔继续他逐渐消灭糖浆馅饼的任务。没错，他缺乏了某些礼仪，但他是他们的主人，所以绝不可能有人心怀不满。

“天哪。”莫甘娜虚弱地说，“小精灵这次的手艺超过了以前的水平，是不是，亲爱的？我的甜点好比仙肴，你的也一样，我猜？”

“嗯——哼。”阿布拉克萨斯边同意道，边忙着往嘴里塞满郁金香蜜饯。

莫甘娜把一整杯酒一饮而尽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯血们：试图保持百年传承的礼仪  
> 伏地魔：把所有礼仪丢到西天，滚，我是给.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：在伏地魔有意为之下，谁也没法和他的儿子跳舞。这百分百合情合理，因为这不就是一个保护欲过头的父亲该做的吗？亲自和儿子跳舞，让别人跳无可跳？和儿子结婚，让别人想都别想？和儿子做爱，从而守住他的贞洁？完全就是100%纯父爱嘛，没毛病。  
> 你们知道“Tale As Old As Time“这首来自《美女与野兽》的歌曲吗？害，伏地魔和哈利在这章里将卡通片的那一幕重演，除了有食死徒的围观。这是这个故事目前为止最浪漫的场景，而我也知道你们这群家伙在脑补啥：“老兄，和你的儿子发展浪漫关系绝对不是合适的老父亲举动。”Dei，我知道，加油把这个信息传达给伏地魔吧（建议不要，他会杀了你的）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫甘娜：终于，这可怕的宴会走到了尾声。  
> 伏地魔：

晚餐结束后，餐桌都被撤下，为了给舞会腾出位置。吊灯自动调低亮度，与透过窗户的清凌凌的月光相衬，使整个大厅笼罩在清冷柔和的月辉中。虽然比午夜时分白雪皑皑的外景亮了几个度，却依然营造出了缥缈的氛围，室内散发着仙境般的微光。

墙上的挂毯原本绣着森林图案，都变作闪耀的流星。由银亮乐器组成的无人管弦乐队出现在指挥台上，奏响一支优美的华尔兹，众食死徒在乐曲声中或是翩翩起舞，或是互相交谈。一些夫妇早已在舞池里就位，众所周知伏地魔并不跳舞，因而无须等待他宣布开始的指令。

看到大厅被清空，莫甘娜请求伏地魔准许她稍作失陪，好去和自己的丈夫跳舞。伏地魔慷慨地答应了她，因为倘若他们互为舞伴，那么这两个人谁也不会和哈利跳舞。

哈利正招惹了众多充满希翼的目光。若以礼貌为幌子，邀请黑魔王的继承人共舞非常合情合理，乃至百般示好、逼他松口和一位盛装出席的小姐结婚都并无不妥之处。罗齐尔有个名为莉薇娅的女儿，芳龄十六，一头铂金秀发，身姿窈窕，戴着的珠宝比星光更璀璨。诺特的侄女有天使般的脸蛋和毒蛇似的微笑。沃尔布加——永远冥顽不灵——磨着安多米达去和哈利跳舞，安多米达脸上再次流露出的恐惧将这点暴露无疑。贝拉特里克斯更是毫不遮掩，紧紧盯着哈利，好像瞄准猎物的蛇怪。

除了女人，还有男人。提图斯·艾弗里，年纪轻轻且尚未娶妻，他在威森加摩占有十个席位，在古灵阁还有五个不同的金库，这两点让他非常吃香，此刻正拿审视地目光从头到脚把哈利打量了一遍，他显然发现哈利比大厅里密密匝匝的待嫁纯血女巫更具吸引力。莱斯特兰奇老爷是个大腹便便的老变态，他一定以为自己的年纪足够大，能借着“祖父式慈爱”的名义去和哈利跳舞也不为过，此刻正向哈利的方向迈出犹豫的步伐。穆尔塞伯渴望地凝望着哈利，但他终于意识到自己所付出的生命代价，便邀请刚失去丈夫的玛蒂尔达·罗尔共舞以取而代之，即便如此，他仍越过玛蒂尔达的肩膀注视哈利，好像这样能免遭惩罚了似的。

这群人。伏地魔真想灼瞎他们的眼睛，拿一根烧得通红的拨火棍捅进每只垂涎哈利的眼睛，徒留冒着白烟的腐烂黑洞。如果他能弄瞎他们全部，永远都无法再次看到哈利；如果他能折断每一双走向哈利的腿脚，粉碎每一根转向哈利的脊椎。

但也许伏地魔多虑了，因为哈利自己并不想和任何追求者跳舞。他虽然没有躲在他父亲身后——鉴于任何逃避危险的举动都与哈利性格里的格兰芬多相悖——但哈利的确再次抓住了伏地魔的手臂，不是为了平息伏地魔的怒火，而是提醒他之前的约定。

“你保证不让我踩到这群纯血统的脚的，尽管我乐意效劳。”哈利对他说，声音很轻，“你保证过。”

“是的。”伏地魔把手里的酒杯交给经过身旁的家养小精灵。他正要抢在一场关于哈利的比赛——目前莱斯特兰奇、艾弗里和罗齐尔的女儿三人彼此较劲——分出个无可争辩的赢家之前，把自己的儿子带走，托马斯却突然向他问好。

塔克西欧米·托马斯被称为伏地魔麾下最可怕的食死徒，虽然他从未动手折磨或杀过一个人。暴力并非塔克西欧米的偏爱，艺术才是。

艺术，以及他那双诡异的、白蒙蒙的、能看到一切的眼睛。

塔克西欧米是个灵魂占卜师，这是占卜师里极其特殊的一个门类，他们所见的不是未来，而是人类的灵魂。目前已知的任何魔法都无法阻挡灵魂窥视，即使是大脑封闭术也无济于事，毕竟灵魂占卜师看的不是心灵，而是灵魂。

托马斯家族是一支流有灵魂占卜师血脉的纯血家族，致力于画像艺术，因为只有灵魂占卜师画出的肖像才能保存自己原本的性格，才能像活人一样交流。灵魂占卜师能看着一个活着的人——或者根据冥想盆里其熟人的记忆——然后将对方的“灵魂印记”，或者说是灵魂的指纹，封进画像中。

普通魔法绘作和相片仅仅展示的是会动的画面，而这种艺术超越了二者，在魔法界占有最高艺术地位，因为它保存的决不仅是已逝巫师的容貌。会动的画像记录了巫师历史本身。一幅出自灵魂占卜师之手的画作能根据其人物的生命力程度，自述曾经所生活的时代，能提供指引，还可以与人交谈。

塔克西欧米对灵魂占卜追求不懈，却极其匮乏社交礼仪，让身边的人感到不适与难堪。

好处在于塔克西欧米的接近让其他所有蠢蠢欲动者停下脚步，朝哈利走去的追求者们立刻流畅迅速地调转步伐。

坏处是，塔克西欧米可以 ** _ **看到**_** 哈利。他倒不是对哈利怀有肉体上的非分之想——因为譬如性欲等凡人的愚蠢需求，塔克西欧米皆置若枉然——他意在哈利的精神层面，想看清哈利的真我，剥开他的皮肤，直面赤裸裸的他。塔克西欧米看哈利的方式特殊到甚至是伏地魔也无法窥得一二，而对伏地魔来说，这就是塔克西欧米无法饶恕的过错。

“塔克西欧米。”伏地魔冷冰冰地说，“多亏穆尔塞伯托到的关系，判定未注册的灵魂占卜师违法的议案得以否决，你的诉求已经满足了。”

“是吗，主人？”塔克西欧米和伏地魔一般高，他敷衍地欠身，毫无诚意。这也让伏地魔恨得牙痒，对方既然具有看穿灵魂的才能，伏地魔也势必没逃过他的眼，而他依然不为所动。“只要灵魂魔法被认定为黑魔法一朝，魔法部就会继续试图插手规整。我不想要他人管理我的艺术。我也拒绝提交报告，等待某些丑态毕出、令人作呕的魔法部官员签字，然后才能投身于它。”

这就是塔克西欧米加入食死徒的理由，他们呼吁拒绝以任何形式规整黑魔法，包括灵魂魔法，此举正中塔克西欧米下怀。

“你需要做的只有继续把窃听咒画进部分战略性布置好的画像里，将敌人灵魂的信息告诉我。”阿不福思家中那幅阿莉安娜·邓布利多的画就是一件特别加工过的阴险杰作，一直在向塔克西欧米传递情报，也等同于流到黑魔王耳朵里。在作画时施加的咒语是肉眼难以分辨的，且需要高超精妙的施法技艺才能完成。故而它们的用途等同于监视器。“如果你做得好，塔克西欧米，我不但会在当前的魔法部前维护你的利益，而且，一旦我将魔法部收入囊中，你的利益诉求将写入法律。”

“谢谢您，主人。”不出所料，塔克西欧米的目光瞟向哈利——或者说似乎如此，毕竟他那苍白的涡状眼球巩膜里，瞳仁的存在无从分辨，也难以看清他到底看向何处。

漫长的间隙里，塔克西欧米都没有说话，似乎被所见之景迷住了。一种肉食动物般的饥渴在他脸上愈扩愈大，令人毛骨悚然的迷乱表情近似疯狂。

哈利一个缩瑟。

伏地魔动了动，护在他面前，但哈利再次走上前去，好像为自己短暂的退缩而羞愧。他的骄傲，愚蠢却可爱的格兰芬多式骄傲。

“您一定得允许我为您画一幅。”塔克西欧米恳求道，刚从其罪恶的深沉狂热里回神。这个请求非常的不塔克西欧米，鉴于他天赋异禀，一贯是巫师家族成员们求着他为他们作画，实际上他亲自动手的次数要少得多。

“不了，谢谢。”哈利婉拒，声音虚弱，“我有会说话的镜子就行了，它们经常主动给予我忠告，这已经足够。”

“可如果——”

“塔克西欧米。”伏地魔毫不意外塔克西欧米发现哈利非常迷人，鉴于哈利如此美丽，他的灵魂也势必……哦，伏地魔有多嫉妒塔克西欧米能一览其瑰丽。不过，伏地魔无法宽恕塔克西欧米的行为。

“小心点，倘若你冒犯了我的继承人。我相信你目睹了穆尔塞伯的下场，他犯了相同的错。”

“所有的惩罚都很值得。”塔克西欧米心不在焉地说，甚至连转向伏地魔的礼数都没有，他依然被自己从哈利身上看到的东西所震慑到一动不动，“他身体里藏有您的一片灵魂，您知道吗，主人？就像透明水晶包裹着一块玛瑙碎片——黑色的碎片在眩目的光芒中，不是肿瘤，而是如同情人纠缠的四肢一样难舍难分。这种亲密超出一切对亲密的定义。”

听到这番话，一股黑暗的战栗流过伏地魔全身。从一开始，他感应 ** _ **到**_** 哈利是他的儿子，不仅出于两人的外貌，更是从魔法上——哈利共享伏地魔的个人魔法标志，他带有伏地魔的某部分本质。现在，伏地魔已经明白，哈利拥有的并非只是他的本质——而正是伏地魔本人的灵魂。

这种设想与魂器的制造相似得出奇，尽管它不太可能，因为人体魂器是史无前例的。但也许伏地魔想出了一个替代方法，也许他对哈利的母亲下了缓慢死亡的诅咒，伴随她整个孕期，所以她生命流逝的每分每秒，都意味着伏地魔极细小一部分的灵魂自行移入她腹中的胚胎。她应该死于分娩，历经九个月逐日的献祭，在哈利灵魂里培育出一个类似魂器的存在，不然哈利的灵魂不可能完好无损。这或许——从理论上说——可行。而且若真如此，它会是史上经人施展过的最棘手复杂的灵魂魔法。

伏地魔与哈利直接的魔法联系，在这世界上再无另例。

可伏地魔不能流露他隐秘的欢喜，显然隐约提及到的他母亲的死亡让哈利心惊胆战。真遗憾，哈利无法和伏地魔为这一发现——发现两人间无比深沉的联系而一同雀跃。但没关系，最终，他 ** _ **会的**_** 。

伏地魔挥挥手赶走那位画师。“走开，塔克西欧米，想想我的仁慈，没有就地予你处罚。制止我的唯一理由，就是那会让本就被你的无礼所冒犯的哈利更不安。”

“我道歉。”塔克西欧米答道，和先前一样漫不经心，似乎折磨并不会叫他心生惧意。无视伏地魔，他平淡地对哈利说，“若您改变了心意，请务必知会我。”

接着，连句劳驾都没有，塔克西欧米就快步离开，检查挂毯去了。他所经之路，食死徒纷纷避让，就好像霍格沃茨最狰狞可怖的幽灵逼退学生一样。对这些污浊、发黑的灵魂而言，再也没有什么苦难能比灵魂检视更让他们胆战心惊了——这便是邓布利多和其党羽想法的错误之处，他们以为具有窥视灵魂能力的塔克西欧米并不会为食死徒们所接受。

虽然他不受待见，却非常有用，这就行了。

而伏地魔本人的灵魂早就浑浊不堪、分崩离析，所以即使破碎的惨状被瞧见了，他也不以为意。是就是，不是就不是，这便是他。

除了和哈利在一起的时候，他感到了 ** _ **更多**_** 。更完整，更凝聚，更像他自己，一个优越版本的自己。

而现在伏地魔知道了原因。

“梅林的蛋蛋。”哈利激动地说，“我才没有‘不安’，我只是很惊讶，看到这个和我朋友一张脸的家伙却是某种……灵魂窥秘癖变态。显然我朋友的性格不像他的祖父，虽然他们都喜欢画画。就——相似点就到此为止。这位‘塔克西欧米’真特么是个梦魇。”

伏地魔调整了一下他的魔杖套，他的魔杖在里面发出亢奋的嗡鸣。哈利体内藏有伏地魔的一部分，这个认知让他如被闪电击中，兴奋不已。“梦魇？塔克西欧米的画像为我们收集到的宝贵信息是无可替代的。”

哈利嗤之以鼻。“是啊，若非如此，他早就死命一条路。所有人都忌讳他，包括食死徒，如果可以，他们情愿用枕头闷死他。”

“你的评价很准确。”伏地魔发现塔克西欧米的退场鼓励了莱斯特兰奇，他又一次试图接近哈利，“你还对‘如何不与食死徒跳舞‘的戏码充满兴趣吗？”

“喔我那可是太感兴趣了。虽然‘如何不与食死徒跳舞’的戏码等同‘和黑魔王共舞’，有趣极了是不是，好像后者更好听，但它或许还要糟上不少。”

“再多嘴，哈利，我就把你丢给贝拉特里克斯·布莱克，让你落在她的手里。”哈利扮个苦相，却回嘴道：“不，你不会。哪怕她嗅了一下我的味道，你都能当堂剖开她的肚子，然后把整个布莱克家族的脑袋垒成山。你得知道，作为父亲，这个反应太鬼畜了。”他顿了顿，“或者不局限于父亲。”

“是吗？”伏地魔耸耸肩膀，“我只是在保护我的儿子。”

哈利含含糊糊地说着什么糖浆馅饼和大恶棍，这时伏地魔伸出一条手臂搂住哈利的腰，他像他热爱的那些家养小精灵一样发出短促的尖叫。

音乐适时变得响亮。“柴可夫斯基，哈利。”

“柴啥？我对这些花里胡哨的东西不感冒。”

伏地魔叹口气。他的继承人可真是个凡夫俗子，伏地魔将快速修正这点。也许会请家庭教师，假如他们信得过，不过说得好像有这么个人，值得伏地魔放心地把他放在哈利身边似的。“这首曲子是柴可夫斯基写的，一首华尔兹。”

“那么，在无聊透顶方面，他干得可真是漂亮。他一定得到高人的指点。”

“指点什么了？”凡夫俗子，不愧如此。“他已经死了。”

“喔。”哈利尴尬地用脚尖在地上碾了黏，他出的洋相本应是对先前拿糖浆馅饼取笑伏地魔的弥补，但取而代之的，伏地魔感到一股温柔的、充满保护欲的急流涌了上来。他的哈利是那么纯真无害，即使偶尔会变成一只甜食恶魔，而即便如此，哈利的调皮也并非恶意，他从来没有伤人的心。

现在，当哈利害羞地低下头，他看起来比平时更纯洁了。被心怀鬼胎的食死徒包围，他却不怀一丝歹念。

伏地魔温柔地握住哈利的手，小心翼翼，非常清醒地明白自己触碰的人是纯洁又甜美的。

哈利红了脸，仅仅一个触碰都让他小小地打了个激灵。手掌贴着手掌，十指纠缠。

“呃……我的手……该在哪？我要把手放在哪里？”他短短地闭了闭眼，低声嘟哝说：“放松，哈利。”

“这儿，搭在我肩膀上。另一只手继续被我握着，顺着我的手臂的引导，像这样。”伏地魔把哈利拉近，直到两人的身体几乎紧紧相贴，而后带着他以一个基本中心点旋转一圈。“好了，就是这样。”

哈利抬头望向伏地魔，又移开眼睛，好像没法在这种亲密里直视伏地魔。“你太高啦。”哈利抱怨，“你太……铺天盖地了。”

“铺天盖地？”

“ ** _ **铺天盖地**_** 。”哈利坚定地说，他的脸还是粉粉的，伏地魔深沉地思考哈利的脸颊是不是也会因为变红而暖融融的。伏地魔越是盯着看，他的红晕就更深。“你不应该……”哈利结结巴巴地说，“你不应该继续教我吗？”

“不错。”他的回答听上去奇怪的嘶哑。伏地魔的右手向上滑过哈利的背，感受光滑柔软又纤细单薄的触感，抚过紧贴在哈利微微鼓动的后腰上的定制马甲，来到瘦窄的双肩，实打实地，没有漏过一寸哈利的身体。“我在观察。我的手臂紧扣着你，我的手掌盖着你的肩胛骨，我们胸口相贴，大腿抵着你的——“

“能别这样？”哈利绝望地爆发了。

伏地魔眨眨眼。“别怎样？”

“描述我们贴在一处的每个部位，还有我们是怎么贴在一起的。这没有——没有必要。只管说些无聊的理论，教我些舞步，或者其他什么就行。”

伏地魔佯装生气，实则好笑地说：“和柴可夫斯基一样无聊？”

哈利怒目而视，依然慌里慌张。“无聊君。”

“没有‘无聊君’这种词。”哈利明目张胆地瞎用语法本应刷新伏地魔的三观，但他臂弯里满满都是一个哈利，对方雨林般的气味将他环绕，不知为何，离这么近时闻起来，麝香更浓郁。伏地魔投降了，他没办法在教哈利跳舞的同时又边对他说话，他的注意力败下阵来。

“开始吧。”哈利固执地坚持，皱着眉头看向两人的脚，两双鞋都由最上等的意大利皮革制成。他的耳尖红彤彤的，但他不为所动地想继续。

“好吧，所以谁先？”

“我先，因为领舞的是我。这个叫方步，我的左脚先往前走一步，你的右脚也做一样的动作，很好，你做得好极了。”

哈利的耳朵更鲜艳了。“也别表扬我。”

“我们中间谁是老师，哈利？做决定的人是我，而不是你。”

“控制狂。”哈利小声说，然后惊叫一声，“操。”他几乎踩上伏地魔的脚，“抱歉。”

“没关系。”伏地魔带着哈利跳了一回又一回方步，直到哈利适应了简单的旋律，放松下来。柴可夫斯基的华尔兹换成施特劳斯，斯特劳斯又换成一首莱哈尔圆舞曲，但伏地魔没有放开哈利。他不能，否则哈利会被别人占有。

当他和哈利在施了魔法的舞池里旋转，伏地魔瞥见了阴云满面的沃尔布加，醉醺醺的阿布拉克萨斯，还有站在丈夫身边的莫甘娜，她挺得笔直，又斟满酒杯，她对上伏地魔的目光，举杯示意。

大厅里的所有人或多或少都震惊地观看他们主人跳舞的盛景；伏地魔大人从未舍得屈尊参与诸如跳舞这种毫无意义的活动过。

但是和哈利一起，它就不再毫无意义。只要有他在，没有一件事是无用无趣的。

跳了一个多小时，伏地魔和哈利从之前舞步严谨的华尔兹转换到更为舒缓、流畅的动作，他们轻轻摇摆，自然地跟上对方的节奏。哈利的脑袋枕在伏地魔胸口，而伏地魔把鼻子埋进哈利游丝般柔软又芳香的头发里。

哈利抽了口气，伏地魔的嘴唇刷过哈利的前额，沿着它，轻柔地拂过他的发际线，往下来到他的下巴。“你确定我们应该——”

“嘘。”当他注意到艾弗里和莱斯特兰奇在看哈利，一种怜爱却猛烈的占有欲让伏地魔加大桎梏的力度，而在自己意识到之前，伏地魔已经把哈利卷出舞厅，走到一处相对隐秘的被帘布遮盖的壁凹。

“唔。”哈利的吞咽在黑暗里清晰可闻，“我们……来这儿……干什么。”

 ** _ **他们垂涎你，而我无法容忍**_** 。“阿布拉克萨斯恳请我们欣赏他的花卉，而这帘布后面就是通往阳台的门。你难道不愿意一睹他嘴里夸耀不止的玉铃花，然后向他表示祝贺与称赞吗？”

哈利颤抖地吐口气，好像很失望，又好像是宽慰。“对，阿布拉克萨斯需要来点正面鼓励。他使我想起那个热爱草药学的朋友，了不起的天赋，却对自己不太有自信。”

听到哈利夸赞别的男人“了不起”，伏地魔按捺住不悦。他想给这个夜晚画上圆满的句号，也给哈利留下“了不起”的记忆。

所以伏地魔把手伸进两块帘布间的缝隙，摸索藏于其后的门把手，接着旋转它，直到门轻响着打开。

伏地魔本来做好准备迎接扑面而来的冷冽狂风，但它从未来临。哈利和伏地魔所驻足的阳台和大厅一样温暖宜人，显然是为了观景的舒适考虑。

啊，多美的景象啊。

阳台微光粼粼，缥缈虚无，他们仿佛站在一块月光织就的透明毯子上。头顶上，千朵玉铃花组成的拱门高悬，散发的茉莉花香芬芳袭人，而那些花朵如铃铛般，随每缕微风发出叮铛脆响。

阳台外，白雪覆盖的马尔福庄园一望无际，化作层峦起伏的白色山峦。雪已经停了，尽管已经落下的雪依然将自己妆点成神话生灵的模样，冰晶也仍旧倒悬在树间，宛如装饰。

那广袤的夜幕，星辰闪耀，好似一把钻石洒在最暗的丝绸上。

哈利吸气，惊叹不已。他的眼睛睁得大大的，如饥似渴地欣赏这幅美景，可伏地魔眼里只有哈利——他分开的唇瓣，状若亲吻。

哈利像是天使，玉铃花与星辰是他的冠冕，洋溢着精灵的光辉，在这人间如此精巧脆弱，仿佛一只蝴蝶，在伸出的手上稍作停歇。

哈利转向他，带着微笑，却被伏地魔脸上的神情分去注意。

哈利的大眼睛睁得更大了。

试探性地，哈利问：“你不欣赏这里的风景吗？”

“我在欣赏。”伏地魔与他的目光相接。

而哈利一句话也说不出，只管站着，好像被摄走心魂，而同时他才是勾魂摄魄的那个。伏地魔的手扔抓着哈利手臂，现在他握紧了，顺势把哈利拉向自己，直到两人靠近了，那么近，哈利轻轻颤抖。

“你知道。”伏地魔打破沉默，然后举头眺往星辰。“我年轻的时候，经常有人问我，是什么吸引我学习黑魔法。他们有的猜是力量，有的猜永生的诱惑，又或者是为了提升自我而误入歧途。但这些猜想无一正确。”伏地魔的目光落回在哈利脸上，“吸引我的是可 ** _ **视**_** 之物。夜幕揭晓了繁星，哈利，在白天我们看不见它们。有些美丽只能在暗处看清，有些真理唯有在极致的漆黑里才得以察觉。”

哈利凝视着伏地魔，眼里含着同方才如出一辙的惊叹。

“噢。”他迟疑地说，“我——我从没想过。”

“很少人会这么想。可以承认，暗夜里野兽横行，到处都是猎食者。粗心大意的旅行者可能会在幽暗的灌木丛迷失方向，或被幽暗吞噬。但那里也别有风景，哈利，只有在晚上才能看到。这种风景和只有在晚上才能看到的风景，就如你现在目光所及。就算是于夜里，它们依然瑰丽无限。”

哈利仔细斟酌着伏地魔的一席坦白。他本可以轻易地选择驳斥伏地魔的观点，或者提出质疑，但他没有。他只是默默听进去，接着猝不及防地开口：“喔在想你的巧克力。”

伏地魔紧张起来。

“放松，又不是什么坏事。只是……很遗憾你不能吃到你最爱的巧克力了，我是说，它就在那儿，在你眼前，但你依然不能让自己吃它。这就是不幸的定义了，不是吗？”

“你错了，沃尔夫孤儿院才是。”伏地魔勾起落寞的微笑，“再说了，如果食死徒看到他们的主人大快朵颐麻瓜的甜食，他们会怎么想？”

“不是说禁果才最为香甜吗？”哈利看着伏地魔，眼皮微微耷拉，目光奇异，“谁也不需要知道。你用不着告诉他们，你就……想要什么就有什么。”

听到哈利的话，伏地魔的下腹突然揪紧，好像发出警告，预示危险来临。可哈利的呼吸和他纠缠在一起，温热、湿润的呼吸喷洒在彼此的嘴上，而伏地魔所能做的只有怔怔地看回哈利，仿佛被下了催眠咒。

“所以，算啦。”哈利喃喃地说，“生日快乐。”

然后他踮起脚尖，吻了吻伏地魔的面颊。

柔软如花瓣，一触即分。

但也算是个吻。

这是伏地魔这辈子感受过的最轻软的事物，可它狠狠击中他，像是一只玻璃杯摔下桌面。破碎只是时间问题，但是，这坠落是如此的欢悦。

伏地魔几乎想出声谴责哈利，因为这不公平。这是突袭，伏地魔被抓打个措手不及。他的心脏扭来扭去，变成一条套索，让他窒息。它很完美，他难以忍耐， ** _ **好痛**_** 。

伏地魔的脚在地上生了根，哈利退开，伏地魔的表情让他轻笑。

“噢亲爱的。”哈利说，“我弄坏你了吗？我打败了伏地魔大人，用他不知道的力量，我猜。”发表完这复杂难懂的宣言，哈利戳了戳他的身侧。

“哇，如果我把你弄坏到修不好的地步，你的食死徒 ** _ **会**_** 杀了我的。回到我身边吧，好吗？嗨？回人间吧伏地魔？”

终于，伏地魔回来了，但哈利吻过的那小块皮肤依然灼烧，像是块烙印，伏地魔发誓将永远铭记。

哈利给他的第一个吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes：作者的图，伏地魔和哈利共舞参考美女与野兽迪士尼动画截图。


	11. Chapter11

他梦见自己变作烟——一团黑雾，余尾袅袅，宛如手指，幽灵般抚遍哈利沉睡的身体。划过哈利的肌肤，那种虚幻又缥缈的感觉令他挫败，并不被睡梦蒸得暖煦，虽如丝绸般光滑，却十分遥远，仿佛隔着一层轻纱。哈利沉沉入眠，纯洁无辜，充满信赖，只单着了一件乌黑绸缎做的短睡裤，像个孩童。他仰面躺着，四肢朝各个方向肆意伸展开，毫无防备。

伏地魔飘到哈利身上，绕过哈利的手臂，聚在双腿之间，又经过那安静起伏的胸膛——接着，终于，他找到了入口，钻进对方开启的唇瓣和耳朵里。穿透哈利的身体，寻找焰火般明亮的纤丝——那是哈利的灵魂。

伏地魔从未找到它，或者说，他总是在那之前就醒来了。

当他真切地清醒后，感到一阵魔法的嗡鸣在周身不断吟唱，这种嗡鸣勾起了他过去的记忆，偶尔也让少年时代的汤姆·里德尔整宿失眠，躁动不安，驱策他去追本溯源。

于是他把被子往旁边一扔，轻轻穿过房间。

他和哈利卧室之间的门不再用混淆咒遮掩，因为哈利已经意识到它的存在，伏地魔压下门把手，悄无声息地溜进哈利的房间。他看到家具陈设交织在一起的阴影，以及一张四柱床，哈利就睡在那儿，蜷曲的身影宛如午夜沙滩上船只的残骸。尽管伏地魔以蛇类的眼睛完全可以看得清，昏暗依然模糊了他的视线。

哈利的睡姿和伏地魔梦里的那样搭不上一点关系——他对伏地魔的反抗竟能到这种地步。哈利只有一张小脸和凌乱的黑发可见，其余都埋在毯子里，如同充当保护的茧。哈利侧身蜷成一团，尽可能缩小自己占取的位置……也许是他自幼生活在碗柜的缘故，那个地方的空间 ** _从来_** 都谈不上慷慨。哈利好像在躲避世界强加给他的苦痛，所以即便睡梦里也不安宁，而是惊惶不安。他抽动，眼球在眼皮后旋转，他一定在做梦。

他梦见了什么呢？

好像被磁力吸引，伏地魔走到床边，低头看着哈利，注意到哈利只有一只脚露在茧外。这样的哈利看起来尤为娇小，那么柔弱，和伏地魔梦里的无忧无虑截然不同。因为，不管是睡着还是醒着，哈利都不会为任何人装样子，他从不假装。即使在睡梦里，他也拒绝顺从伏地魔的幻想，多么固执啊——脆弱易碎，却固执依旧。

一种纯粹的怜爱感吞没了伏地魔，那么纯粹，几乎让他疼痛。他渴望着，去触碰，去安抚，去呵护。这种情感如此陌生，以至于一开始都无法相认。

当他反应过来，便伸手——犹豫着，此前他从未这么做过。他的指尖拂过哈利的足弓，它骨相优美，和主人其余任何部位可爱得如出一辙。那只小脚往毯子里缩了一英寸，见此，伏地魔笑了。

他用手指沿着哈利的脚描画，又在精巧的踝骨处打圈，轻轻地，反复地——直到哈利嘤了一声，半是嗔怪，这声音刺穿了伏地魔的大脑，尖锐、晕眩的高热灼烫他抽动的、饥渴的伤口。

伏地魔踉跄着退开。

他从孩提时代就没有踉跄过。步履不稳代表混乱，笨拙或是毫无准备——哪个都与伏地魔不相干。

直到如今，直到哈利。

现在，伏地魔是笨拙的，在哈利柳叶般纤瘦的身体的对比之下，他的手显得过于巨大；他的自控都不翼而飞，无论是动作还是思考都不停使唤；最糟糕的莫过于毫无准备——面对哈利，他永远都做不全准备，就像那些重复再现的噩梦里，考试迟到却始终找不到考场的人。

唯一的不同之处在于这不是噩梦，而是刚开启的旖梦。他难以解释，因为哈利就在眼前，在触手可及的距离。

所以伏地魔又开始抚摸哈利了，像是被饥渴感逼到疯狂，中了夺魂咒，撩人且不容抗拒。他覆上哈利的足踝，然后往高处游走，没入毯子里，哈利的小腿被他裹在掌心，光滑柔软，伏地魔为这份完美而浑身颤抖。他的手摸得更高了，经过哈利的膝盖，来到大腿。对方大腿处的肌肤依然又滑又热，天鹅绒般的触感——无尽的丝绒，就像梦乡本身的质感——

一根魔杖指着伏地魔额头。

哈利醒了，坐起来，大口喘息，眼睛睁得溜圆，满是震惊。他警觉地窥伺伏地魔的身影：“什——什么……伏地魔？你来这做什么？”

谢天谢地，伏地魔只是飞快撤回手，多年的实战本能重回意识。他的喉咙——沙粒一样干——不听使唤，所以他只能粗哑地说“你做了噩梦。”这很可能是事实，哈利 ** _的确一直_** 在做梦。

但它无法解释为什么伏地魔一边膝盖杵在床垫上，又为何笼罩在哈利身上，好像要扑上来了——可哈利注意力相当涣散，满心都被方才的梦境内容占据。

“梅林，我——我很抱歉。”哈利垂下魔杖，“我是不是尖叫了？我经常在睡前往床上添一个闭耳塞听咒，甚至在霍格沃茨。可昨天宴会过后我太累了，我就……忘记了，我一定吵醒了你，对不起。”

道歉的人应该是伏地魔。“你梦到了什么？”

哈利不安地笑笑，笑声苦涩。“你，另一个你。命令你的手下，用刀割我，让我流血。”

伏地魔的手攥紧了哈利的毯子。好像他被人扇了一耳光，盛怒席卷而来，如篝火里的相继点燃的薪柴——他心中总是跳荡着这样的火焰。可最具毁灭性的是他对 ** _摧毁_** 另一个自己的渴望，他想折磨他，就像哈利曾经受过的，他能杀他千万遍……

而与之同等的渴求继续鞭挞他——想用嘴唇贴上哈利的伤疤，然后是牙齿，咬遍另一个伏地魔在哈利身上留下的标记。他得恶狠狠地咬，咬很深，让血液的金属味弥漫，好叫那些伤疤独属他一人。

“嘿。”哈利更加清醒了点，感觉到伏地魔身上散发的暴烈情绪，但他误解了。“我知道那不是你，他永远也不会……抱我，像我们跳华尔滋那样。他也不会将我从梦魇里唤醒，真见鬼，所以别生气，好吗？你还在生气吗？我只是…忘记他对我来说不太容易。”

**_忘记他，我会让你忘记的，即使我必须对你用遗忘咒，清洗掉所有关于他的记忆，每一次伤害，替换每一个伤疤——_ **

伏地魔颤抖着吸了口气，他的手又在毛毯上划过，这次隔着布料，他抚遍哈利的身体，动作刻意放得漫长而缓慢，就是为了平复自己，也为了宣示主权。

哈利一动不动，被蛇怪石化了似的。伏地魔觉得自己倒挺像蛇怪，他的眼睛在黑暗中灼透了哈利，猩红的、闪闪发光， ** _照应主人的心意_** 。

它们一定如此，因为当伏地魔的手摸到哈利的脸，他缩瑟了，伏地魔动用自己所知道的全部温柔与小心将他的脸捧在手心里，尽管胸中的厉火还在咆哮，催促他加大手指的力度，去捏紧，留下印记。

不行，他绝不会把暴虐倾注到哈利身上。于是伏地魔付出了此生最大的决心压制住它，这种意志力甚至超越了他面对自己死亡的时候，可他成功了，没有弄伤哈利分毫。

而哈利回应了。他渐渐地、一寸一寸地放松下来，让脸颊偎进伏地魔掌心。

“你不是他。”哈利轻声说，既是对自己，也是告诉伏地魔。

这般信任，是多么美丽，他甚至不配得到。这错付的信任。

可足够了，足够驯服伏地魔体内躁动的野兽，足够让他对哈利道晚安，然后逃回自己卧室。

他无法入睡。关于哈利细瘦小腿的记忆挥之不去，如影随形。那么细，伏地魔都可以将它完完全包在手里，而在那一刻，伏地魔不顾一切地想攥紧。施加力度，弄伤哈利，握着那条腿，把他拖近——拆吃入腹，就算他反抗也无妨——

他到底怎么了？在此之前，伏地魔从未动过吞吃某个人的念头。他是吞噬了死亡，没错，可从不是人，无论肉体还是灵魂。他与哈利仅有的几回肌肤相亲已经是足够有力的佐证，但耳边依旧轰鸣，脉搏跳得很快，肋骨疼痛，仿佛塌陷了似的。噢，哈利温软的皮肤，柔和的 ** _嗓音_** ，当他对伏地魔将自己的信任剖露。伏地魔不知道到底哪个害他更深，只知道他病了，亢奋且欢喜，他好饿。

也许就是伏地魔——一团扭曲的血肉，深重的痛苦，饥饿。是脱瘾期间的瘾君子，没有他的‘药’。

第二天早晨，哈利既热切又尴尬，局促地左顾右盼，宛如一只小母鹿，踮着脚尖在伏地魔周围走来走去，仿佛做噩梦是哈利的错，而非伏地魔的，一言蔽之，是伏地魔失去理智的错。

黎明之际，伏地魔宽慰地发现疯狂已经褪去，他绞尽脑汁地回忆导致自己情绪失控的原因，到底是哈利的梦魇还是哈利本人。时间如琼浆滴滴答答，平稳流淌，将他带远了，于是昨夜的饥渴感似乎变得相当荒谬且幼稚，它是可悲的倒退，倒退回更野蛮残忍的自己——他发誓绝不变成那样，所以他也发誓绝不再做魂器了。

他不允许哈利察觉到这一面，不允许它浮于言表，暴露在哈利的目光下。昨晚，伏地魔已经十分走运，得以控制住他的阴暗面。倘若哈利能看到伏地魔毫无疑问充满掠夺性的怒吼，那一切都玩完了。

伏地魔不允许这种情况再次发生，那会将他至今努力与哈利建立的关系毁于一旦。哈利赐予他的吻，和信任。

信任，他的 ** _信任_** 。

伏地魔第一次被他人信任，这种感觉铺天盖地，势不可挡，曼妙非常。它是陌生的。

伏地魔开始产生这种感觉，本身也是陌生的。

伏地魔注视着，目光迷蒙，耷拉哄劝哈利再多吃点早餐，超过他本来的食量，从某种意义上来说这个家养小精灵值得嘉奖。那么除却解放它们外，还有什么其他奖励方法？伏地魔脑海里浮现出一幅滑稽的画面——他把魁地奇世界杯的门票装在喷洒过香水、贴好邮票的信封里，递给耷拉，就像在魔法部那回他对现任副部长做的那样。耷拉肯定会昏过去。

伏地魔的笑意一定从吐息间显露出来，因为哈利对他柔软地笑了。哈利的头发朝四面八方乱翘，他双腿交叉坐在椅子里，赤裸的脚垫在身下；睡衣歪斜到一侧，露出一截锁骨和短睡裤——那是伏地魔梦里唯一应验的——在大腿处皱巴巴卷着。他的嘴唇亮亮的，沾了点黄油面包屑；微笑是歪斜的，漂亮得不像话，根本没有抵御的可能。

这不公平，绝对不公平。如同哈利昨天的吻，都不公平。

那个吻。

伏地魔喝他的茶，压根没尝出滋味，他品尝的是凛冬微风吹过马尔福庄园阳台，哈利被搂在他身侧，倾听他说话，然后吻了他。一个保证，为什么像个保证？他又保证了什么呢？

“所以，呃。”耷拉收掉餐盘，一回厨房去，哈利就说道，“我真的很抱歉，不单单是关于噩梦这种烦人的事——“

“那不‘烦人’，哈利。”伏地魔温和地纠正他，“我只是担心你。” ** _担心我会对你做出的事_** 。

“不管啦，我道歉！这个，还有那一整个……禁果……什么的话。”哈利的声音越说越急促，好像他打开之前埋在地下终日上锁的宝箱，一股脑倒出来似的，“那不是——我一定是喝醉了，说实话，马尔福的酒很棒，我喝得有点多。那些话，那不太——不太合适——”

伏地魔望着哈利，越来越困惑。“为什么不合适？”

哈利盯着他。

盯着他。

“好吧。”整整一分钟的沉默后，哈利说，“好吧，当然啦。所以你没——”哈利激烈地摇摇头，他整张脸都烧得通红。“算啦。”

“不行，说出来，哈利。”伏地魔试图保持耐心，尽管他一贯神经紧绷，“我没怎么？”

“你没生气？”哈利脱口而出，“那个吻，还有——怪怪的地方。你肯定注意到有什么不对劲，我让你 ** _失控_** 了。”

“是的，你是这么做了。如果你觉得那很‘奇怪’——”

“不，奇怪的是 ** _我_** 。你很……正常，就你而言。当然对其他人来说你很怪，但你只是——”哈利对伏地魔拍拍手，“你而已。对一个简单的表示爱意的动作反应过度，好像从没被亲过脸颊。”

第二个沉默降临了。

“噢。”哈利说，惊恐攀高，“ ** _噢_** ，日，抱歉，我又搞砸了……”

“哈利。”伏地魔剧烈地吐出一口气，“安静。”所以他的儿子，在他以前，还亲过别人的脸。毫不意外，谁能拒绝他呢？哈利对旁人的吸引，就如蜜糖能引来蝇虫。谁都可能亲他，朋友，或者扮演姊妹角色的人，还有那就该千刀万剐的教父，谁都可以。

“呃……在你用眼睛喷火燃烧这个房间之前，喝点茶如何？”哈利乖顺地建议。

伏地魔喝茶，他承受不起再次沦为前夜野兽的后果，因为他想和哈利在一起。于是忍耐自己的妒火，忍耐，忍耐，直到茶水不再像毒药一样灼烧他的喉咙。

“那你从来没有被……？”哈利对伏地魔比了比手势，“亲过脸……”

“我从来没有追求过友谊、亲情或者爱情，所以没有这个理由。我是有性经验，但只有当它对我有利，我从不为性爱本身而做，或是出于喜欢。我也很确定没有在过程中吻过脸颊。”亲吻被他一度唾弃为多愁善感，乏味无趣，可如今他在适宜的情境下体验到了，他知道它远不止如此。实际上，其内涵之深，相较之下，更鲜明地体现出他的浅薄无知来。

伏地魔突然清醒过来，哈利会认为他是个蠢蛋吗，因为他不理解一个被众人视作理所当然的东西？

但哈利只是一言不发，陷入沉思，他仔细观察自己那杯茶，仿佛试图从茶叶渣子里读出点天机。“就像巧克力。”哈利若有所思地说，“你不太吃糖果，是不是？”

**_把你同糖果比？当然没有_** 。但这话伏地魔还说不出口。“不要可怜我。”他低吼。

“我才没有可怜你！”哈利固执地挺直腰，“我只是说——如果我——如果你——如果你不觉得奇怪，也许你可以，多，吃点？”

这回轮到伏地魔盯着他了。

“糖果。”哈利急急忙忙地说，“我的意思是——不是那种不合适的——就不像——我是说，家人，像家人一样，家人的糖果。”

哈利想给他更多的吻吗？哈利 ** _到底_** 在暗示什么？无论如何，只有一个答案伏地魔愿意给。“好。”他飞快地回答，甚至有点太快了。

哈利露出一个令他目眩的笑容。

伏地魔退回到自己茶杯后，他心脏狂跳，像揣了只兔子，半是热切半是忧虑。

哈利到底对他下了什么药？


	12. Chapter 12

由于哈利坚持要搜集关于时间魔法的信息，早餐后他们就去了丽痕书店。如往年这时候一般，书店里人山人海，再过两天就是霍格沃茨再开学的日子，还没买课本的学生像异常兴奋的蜜蜂一样来来往往，空气里始终漂浮着旧羊皮纸、新墨水和崭新校服的味道。

伏地魔从来都不肯答应赶在书店最繁忙的时候去，依他看来，去书店的唯一目的，就是能够在隐秘的角落安静阅读，沉浸在魔法的知识里过上好几个钟头，而不会被推挤、冲撞得像个……普通人类。

“天哪，他们好 ** _小_** 喔。”哈利大声说，一群二年级学生像一群小型鲭鱼似的从他们身边闹哄哄地跑过，身上洋溢的那股跃动的活力让伏地魔从心底泛恶心。

相对而言，眼神空洞的七年级生比较容易忍受，他们潜伏在高阶魔法书本区域，显然被考试的焦虑搞得怏怏不乐，尽管距离考试还有六月有余。毕竟，他们将在这一年决定自己未来的职业道路，只要不是没有大脑的魁地奇狂魔，谁都清楚不能让任何一天浪费在不学习的事情上。

“我们本来就不应该今天来买书。”伏地魔宣布，“过几天，写下任何你感兴趣的书名，再借我伪装过的身份给他们寄订单。那并不会让我们被书店当作痴迷时间魔法的古怪客户而记下。”

“好嘛，好嘛，非常斯莱特林，我懂。”一抹红发引起哈利的注意，“一个韦斯莱。”哈利说，声音和表情都透露出他的欣喜，“或者是韦斯莱的祖先。我甚至都不知道他们叫什么……如果不是韦斯莱，那可能是普维特？”他叹口气，“我好像到了另一个国家，我应该认识他们的，可我并不。”

“那些韦斯莱是你的朋友？”伏地魔在书店里气得发懵，根本没法正常看书了，哈利对整个魔法界的喜爱简直是在火上浇油。

“不止朋友，更像是家人，不准。”哈利严厉地说，抢在伏地魔开口前道，“不准策划怎么抹杀他们家族血脉，私自谋害他们每一个族裔，拜托。”

伏地魔微微一笑，不可谓不恶毒。“很有先见之明，哈利。”

“先——什么？”哈利皱眉，“这个词是什么意思？”

“意思是很有远见。”忘掉请拉丁文老师这事吧，伏地魔得先给哈利找个英文家教。

“我宁愿保持短见。”哈利戳了戳他的胸口，“您，我敬爱的父亲大人，给我停止计划屠杀所有被我视作家人的人。”

“你愿意给我个名单吗？”伏地魔无辜地问，“那么，我就可以确保不会一不小心，或者故意伤害他们中任何一个。”

哈利翻翻眼睛。“你会把它当作任务清单的，或是杀人清单，我毫不夸张。”

“需要我发誓吗，亲爱的？我可以再为你发一千个。”伏地魔说这番话的本意是作讥讽，但实际上它听起来热切真挚得像个结婚誓言，他用咳嗽掩盖自己的尴尬。

哈利仔细地端详他。“我希望我们的关系能进展到我可以相信你不会对我的朋友和亲人痛下杀手的程度，如果我说错了，请纠正我。”

噢，哈利对他的信任顿时变得麻烦起来。多么棘手，却多么难以抵御。“你没有说错。”伏地魔承认道，很不情愿，且犹豫不决。真该死，他用自己的自由都交换了什么呢？

“很好。”哈利欢快地说，然后牵住 ** _伏地魔的手_** 。

伏地魔眨眨眼，低头看去，震惊得无以复加。这就是哈利“家人间的甜蜜时刻”之计划的开端？先前哈利从没拉过他的手；跳华尔滋可不算数，因为那是伏地魔主动在先。可这回是哈利，自愿地做了这个无人有胆子做的事。

“我又弄坏你了吗？”哈利揶揄道，伏地魔又眨了下眼睛，被哈利唇线弯起的狡黠弧度深深迷住了。

“我很……好。”伏地魔回答，像个傻子，又像酒鬼一样笨拙。

哈利挑起一边眉毛。“显然，你只会说单音节词了。”

“听听，一个对‘先见之明’这个词都毫无概念的野蛮人在说这话呢。”伏地魔的语言才干——谢天谢地——终于回来了，比之前那次迅速许多，也许这就是适应的过程。

“噢，别。我们又不能都成为‘赫敏’。”

伏地魔本该问‘赫敏’是何方神圣，哈利又为什么将伏地魔与这玩意划为一类，可哈利已经拉着他往书店后部分区域走，那里的书放在壁龛里，都是些稀少偏门的主题内容。从哈利对丽痕书店布局的熟悉可以推测，他一定很了解那个赫敏，因为哈利自己对书籍具备的热爱并不足以使他可以成为这儿的常客。

赫敏。伏地魔名单上另一个“碰不得”的人。

伏地魔知道，倘若没有提前设下由自己精心设计的标志性闭耳塞听咒，霍格沃茨的学生和心力交瘁的家长大概会为他们如此正大光明地讨论谋杀而惊恐不已。而事实上，没有人对哈利和伏地魔消失在书店后部执有微词，偶尔有女孩或男孩向他们投来惊艳的一瞥，过去伏地魔往往将其视作对自己魅力的反应，但当目标是哈利时，这变得更加难以忍受。

伏地魔露出冷笑——他总是把这种冷笑赏给自己钻心剜骨的对象——人们纷纷作鸟兽散，在哈利注意到之前，避开书店里这被帘布遮盖的僻静角落。

但哈利显然注意到了 ** _他_** 。

“停下。”哈利心不在焉地说，甚至正在仔细阅读一本封面画着镀金沙漏的书。

“什么？” ** _你都没看我_** 。愧疚与叛逆混合起来的古怪情感涌上伏地魔心头，他仿佛年仅四岁，试图趁母亲不注意抓紧时机捣蛋。

“我感觉得出。”哈利对伏地魔摆摆手，依然一眼也懒得看他，“你的魔法。”

伏地魔警觉起来。“什么？”

“又黑又可怕，像盘踞的蛇。”

伏地魔僵住了。“你能感觉到。”

终于，哈利迎上他的视线。“对，所以？你也能感觉到我的，不是吗？”

他能，但他以为那只是由于自己对魔法所具有无与伦比的敏锐度，以及哈利无可忽视的强大力量。哈利平静的时候，魔法从他身上一波一波地散开，闪着温柔却明亮的光芒。

就像现在这样，哈利对他抿嘴一笑，同邓布利多脸上那种恼人的无所不知如出一撤，唯一的不同在于邓布利多的微笑从未这般美丽而撩拨，让他心旌摇荡。

“ ** _你_** 才要停下。”伏地魔嘴巴出声，说出来的话却词不达意，而哈利发出轻柔的笑声。

“你指的是感受你的魔法，还是向你微笑呢？”

两者都是。不，两者都不是，梅林，不管哈利做什么，伏地魔都希望他能永远做下去，这便成为他们共同征服时间——和有限的生命——的额外缘由。伏地魔对魔法的敏锐感知已经不再无人可比，他已经找到能与他匹敌的人了。“我……我以为只有当我们魔法交融的时候，你才能感觉到。”

哈利合上书，歪歪头。“我们的魔法又什么时候分开过？塔克西欧米说过，我身体里有一部分你的灵魂。难道你还以为我们之间还存在间隔可言，无论我们相距多远？”

伏地魔站在原地，彻底惊呆了，他的心脏停止跳动，魔法鼓胀起来，如潮水奔流，与哈利的魔法交织。

哈利喘了一下，而正是这声喘息让伏地魔大步流星地走向他，把哈利推到书架上，嘴唇用力贴上哈利的喉咙。

“别。”伏地魔的手也抬起来，埋进哈利的头发，“别动，哈利，别动。”

如果伏地魔的声音听起来很奇怪——粗哑，情难自禁——那是因为他从未被人了解到这个地步，被接受，被 ** _感觉_** 。无人像哈利那样感受他，透过皮肤的阻隔，灵魂对灵魂。伏地魔也在感受哈利，对方的光芒和无穷尽的暖意。两人的魔法内核逐渐融为一体，爆发出一阵夺人心魄的、绝妙的魔法急流，把伏地魔视野所及处晃得一片苍白。头顶灯泡炸开。

书店始终人声扰攘的前中部陷入寂静。书店里的顾客一定都为这股魔力回流所震慑，却无法确定其来源。这叫伏地魔心生怨忿，他们居然窥见了哪怕只是哈利的一小部分——他和哈利，两个人在一起的意义。

接着，寂静被私语打破。

“哎！”有人喊道，“是哪个家伙扔了颗该死的炸弹？”

“起码不是颗粪弹。”另一个人理智地说，“或者更糟。不论那是什么，反正没有人受伤。”

更多的嘟囔随之响起，秩序重归。

哈利，被钉在书架上，还在喘息，漆黑的瞳孔扩散开，似乎在经历狂野的爆裂，电流跃动，时而发出鸣响，在伏地魔身体里也激起一串相似的电花。

伏地魔的嘴唇贴着哈利喉咙曲线移动，如痴如醉，最原生的魔法被他 ** _吞食入腹_** ，好像不知为何他突然与魔法本身相通，即使最黑暗的咒语也无法使他这般饱足。他松开哈利的头发，向下移动，指关节幽灵般轻柔地触摸哈利脸侧，单凭一个触碰就让魔法触电般在两人间起舞。哈利颤抖了，发出几近不可闻的呜咽，爱怜感猛得攫住伏地魔的心，它来势汹涌，铺天盖地，将他震成碎片。自己在发抖，他模糊地意识到，像哈利一样发抖，因为他们紧紧相贴。

哈利的手臂抬起来，搂住伏地魔的肩膀，带着甜蜜的急迫渴望，催促两人的身体贴得再近些。覆盖全身的战栗开始缓和，只留下巨大的 ** _完整感_** ，而伏地魔眼皮轻颤着合拢，他同时感到前所未有的清醒与安定。他知道，毫无半点迟疑，哈利与他同感。他们是彼此的映照，无限契合，恍如对镜相看。

或许是过了几分钟，又或许是几小时，数年。

只有帘布后近在咫尺的沙沙脚步声惊醒他们重回现实，哈利垂下手臂，但他的脸——噢，他的 ** _脸_** ——

他也不想分开，那会叫他无法承受的，他和伏地魔一样。

“哈利。”伏地魔说，伸手与他十指相缠，哈利没有反抗。他四肢绵软，表情空蒙，双眼盛满惊叹，近乎恐惧。“哈利，没事的。”

“是吗？”哈利声音低哑、紧绷。他低头看向之前一直在阅读的书，落在地上，仿佛失去辨认它的能力，仿佛忘记了它的重要性。

很好， ** _好极了_** 。伏地魔陡然升起一股恶毒的胜利感，而哈利对他皱起眉，好像有所感应。他当然会知道，他对伏地魔的本性无所不知。 ** _他们异体同心_** 。尽管不像几分钟前依偎在一起，但他们仍旧紧紧相连，共享灵魂。哈利这么对自己说。

“我们得走了。”哈利拾起书，放回书架，“我不——我不觉得我现在能忍受——人们的目光。”

“除了我的。”伏地魔说得相当笃定，一贯胜券在握的样子。

哈利干涩地笑笑。“除了你的。”

为什么哈利不再高兴了？他高兴过的，就在刚才。他 ** _是高兴过的_** 。待在伏地魔臂弯里，仿佛天生就属于那儿，他是很 ** _快乐_** 的。

哈利收回手指，但他的动作很温柔，像是祝福，又像是原谅。

原谅什么？伏地魔哪里做错了？

突然间，伏地魔无法呼吸，原本彻底将他充盈的满足感猛得被撕成两半，像曾经沃尔夫孤儿院的女舍监从他紧攥的手里扯碎霍格沃茨的信。

“别这样。”哈利说，依旧那么温柔，“汤姆，不是你说的吗，没事的。”

不。

才不是没事。

他们离开了书店，像来时那样悄无声息，没有引起人群的侧目，而良久伏地魔才意识到，哈利刚刚叫他 ** _汤姆_** 。


End file.
